If He Weren't Up There Now
by LuminousFaith
Summary: Set after movie. When newcomer Lucy Monet and her family move into the neighborhood where it all started, she takes an immediate liking to the strange mansion at the top of the hill. What happens when she meets it's only inhabitant? Rated T to be safe.
1. Moving

**Hey there! This is my first story, so be sure to tell me what you think. Uh...enjoy?**

* * *

Art.

Of all the aspects of my life, art is the only thing in which I can be absolutely sure. For instance, I know that if I mix red and blue paint, I'll get purple. If I draw a square with a triangle on top of it, I'll have a crappy drawing of a house. If I shade in a circle _just _right, it will become a sphere.

Other things, however, I can't predict. Take moving, for example.

"Lucy!" my mother bellowed from the kitchen. I carefully angled my brush as I highlighted a cloud, replying to her call as I did so.

"What?" I shouted, stroking lightly to avoid messing up.

"Come down here! I have something to tell you and your sister!" She yelled back. I sighed, leaning back from my work and replacing my paintbrush on my worktable.

"I'll be right down!" I answered before she could start again. Hopping down from my stool, I untied the bandana from my head. I quickly disposed of the dark fabric, dropping it into the hamper near my bed. With a last glance at my latest project, I left my room.

The all-too-familiar smell of Toll House cookies baking in the oven immediately assaulted my nose. Uh-oh.

The kitchen was just around the corner, and I paused to take a deep breath before continuing through the open doorway. Ellie, my little sister, sat at the counter, happily stuffing her face with freshly baked cookies. I pulled up a chair beside her, my gaze arrested by the plate of mouthwatering treats between us. I eyed them suspiciously. Something was up.

"Go ahead- Ellie sure has." My mother chuckled, shutting the door of the fridge.

"Okay…." I drawled, reaching for a cookie. I shot a look at Ellie, wondering if I was the only wary one here. She just smiled, revealing a set of chocolate covered teeth. Apparently, I was. I took a bite from my cookie, reveling in the taste of the rich, oozy chocolate.

Of course, that was when my mother chose to speak.

"So girls, can I ask you a question?" She looked from my sister to me.

"What, mommy?" Ellie mumbled, her mouth full. I stayed silent.

"You like your cousins, Sarah and Gracie, right?" She asked. Both my sister and I nodded.

Where was she going with this? Not that I didn't like my cousins- they were awesome -but I was confused. I watched my mom as she tried to form her next sentence.

"Well, how would you feel about living right across from them?" She inquired. Ellie immediately perked up. I, on the other hand, was stunned.

"Really?" We asked in unison, Ellie's voice tinged with excitement.

"Well, I thought it might be a nice change," she explained. "You know, to get away from everything."

I nodded in agreement. There were too many bad memories in this house. Memories I couldn't get rid of.

"When do we leave?" I questioned, aware of Ellie now bouncing in her chair.

"In three days." My mother replied.

"Great." I sighed, slapping my thighs and standing up. I made my way back to my room, processing this new information. I wasn't sure how to feel about it, to be honest. The fact that I was moving didn't bother me- it was _where _I was moving that I wasn't so thrilled about. Sunny, pastel Suburbia was not exactly what I had in mind when it came to neighborhoods. Come to think of it, it wasn't even the fact that it was sunny- it was the _people. _I don't understand how my cousin _stands _it. All of the women- and even the men, now that I think about it -are always gossiping, gabbing about the town's newest oddity while merrily sipping cocktails. It makes me sick.

I re-entered my room, throwing myself on the bed and exhaling into the pillows. The coolness of the satiny sheets provided some comfort as I tried in vain to keep my thoughts elsewhere. Beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen, I turned my head from the pillows to the open air. I sat up, running my fingers through the small amount of hair on my head. I'd hacked most of it off so that I wouldn't have to keep brushing it out of my eyes when I worked. My mom liked it, to my surprise- nicknaming me her 'little pixie'. The fact that I am only about half a foot taller than my eight year old sister didn't help.

"Lucy," Ellie said softly from my doorway, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled faintly at her, motioning for her to come and sit by me. She happily complied, plopping herself next to me and eyeing the artwork on my walls. She gazed at the painting of the night sky on the opposite wall. I knew it was her favorite.

"What's the matter, El?" I asked quietly, disturbing her staring session. She looked at me, her little blue eyes conveying all that she felt at the moment.

"I….I don't wanna move anymore. I wanna stay here, with my friends." She murmured. I nodded in understanding and hugged her, stroking her dark hair gently.

"I know, El. I know." I cooed. She relaxed in my arms, breathing deeply. It wasn't long before I realized she'd fallen asleep. I sighed, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her to her room. I suppressed a shudder as I entered it. Porcelain dolls were located _everywhere, _their beady eyes staring blankly into space as I placed my sister on her bed. I was about to leave when I felt a small tug on my shirt. I turned to find Ellie sleepily staring up at me.

"Don't go." She mumbled, her hand flopping back onto the covers.

"Okay." I whispered, crawling in next to her. I took off my glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Ellie snuggled up to me.

"Everything's gonna be okay." I muttered, more to myself than to Ellie. I soon found myself succumbing to exhaustion as my eyelids drooped.

* * *

The next three days went by fast. Most of the time was spent packing and saying goodbye to friends. The third night, Ellie went to bed teary-eyed.

We left the house early this morning to get to the airport on time. I barely had time to get ready! Thankfully, we stumbled onto the plane just in time, prepared to sleep for the entire length of the six hour flight. Unfortunately, the stewardess didn't get the message the first time I didn't speak to her. You see, I'm very shy around people I don't know, and I tend to stay silent when they try to talk to me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked me for the fifth time. I glanced at her name tag. _Tanya _was scrawled on the gold metal. _No, Tanya, _I wanted to say. _I do not- DO NOT -want anything. AT ALL. _Instead, I just shook my head. She shrugged and continued on. I leaned back in my seat. It was going to be a LONG flight.

* * *

We made our way out of the plane, happy to be out of there. My Aunt Maggie was waiting for us at the airport, Sarah and Gracie accompanying her. They ran to greet us, smothering us with hugs and kisses. I walked with Sarah, catching up on things. Sarah is my age, meaning we'd be in the same grade when school started back. Fortunately, it was summer, so school wouldn't be a problem until September.

After much begging from my sister and I, Gracie rode with Ellie and my mom, and I rode with Sarah and my aunt.

"I still can't believe that you're both seventeen already!" Aunt Maggie gushed. Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Well, you ARE!" Aunt Maggie countered. I chuckled. Bits of chatter ensued as we drove to their neighborhood. Correction: _our _neighborhood.

We finally arrived on the pastel colored street. Each house was a different color, all of them equally revolting. We pulled up to a house painted in a ghastly yellow shade. I forced back a groan as we got out of the car to wait for my mom and the little kids.

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked quietly once we were out of earshot. I grimaced.

"It's….interesting." I scrunched up my nose. She laughed.

"I know- I don't like them either." She gestured to all of the houses lined neatly on the street. I took in the scenery around us, noting that each house had a perfectly trimmed yard, a clean driveway, and a grey roof. Ugh.

"At least that makes two of us." I smiled, watching my mom pull in. We met them as they got out of the car. Aunt Maggie held up the key to the house.

"Are you ready, Lisa?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. My mom hesitated, then nodded. Aunt Maggie handed her the key, and we followed her to the door. I glanced to the side, noticing something out of place. It wasn't something one could miss, so it caught my attention fairly easily. All conversation that was going on behind me went unheard by me as I stared. A huge- and I do mean HUGE -hill stood just a little ways from our neighborhood. I could see the mangled trees and dying grass from here. On top of the hill stood a house. It wasn't really a house, actually- more like a mansion. It appeared to be made of stone, with pointed towers set into each of it's corners. It reminded me of what Cinderella's castle would look like- if Cinderella had moved out and left the house to drug lords, of course. Upon closer inspection, I realized that there was a hole in the roof. As I analyzed the house, I decided that I liked it.

"Lucy, are you coming?" Sarah tapped me on the shoulder. I shook out of my daze and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled, turning back and following her inside.

The interior of our house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Plain white paint covered the walls, while a light beige carpet hugged the floor. The living room was pretty good sized- a bit smaller than our living room in New York. To my left was a hallway, and I went to check it out. At the end of the hallway were three doors. I opened the one on the right, only to be met by sunlight shining in my face. The glare from my glasses caused my head to throb. I cursed the builders for putting a window directly across from the door. However, I liked the room in general because it reminded me of my old one.

"I claim this room!" I shouted to my mom, who was talking to my aunt in the living room.

Footsteps sounded behind me as everyone came to inspect the space that I'd taken.

"Oh," mom muttered as she scrutinized my new bedroom. "It's nice. Kind of like your old room, too."

"Mhm." I nodded, walking back down the hallway. It was getting too crowded. I went out to the backyard and sat down in the grass, twirling the blades between my fingers. I craned my neck to see the mansion over the wooden fence. It wasn't too far away- maybe a mile at the most. I wonder…

"Hey, Luce." Sarah said, sliding open the back door and sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I replied quietly, still playing with the grass.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, following my line of sight.

"That mansion on the hill." I pointed to it, though it wasn't hard to miss.

"Oh, that thing?" She said in a dismissive tone. I looked over at her.

"What? What's the matter with it?" I raised an eyebrow, my eyes darting from the mansion to her.

"Well, it's….." She sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"It's haunted. Supposedly." She shrugged.

"Care to elaborate?" I smiled.

"Well, all I know is that some old inventor used to live up there. The police never found his body, but it's rumored that some of his blood stains the wooden floors. People say that his ghost haunts the place." She explained.

"Sounds fun!" I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" my mom whispered loudly from the back door. I shielded my eyes, getting up and walking over to her.

"What's the matter mom?" I asked.

"I have to start work tomorrow, so I'm leaving you and Ellie with Aunt Maggie. Will you be alright? Is that okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that's fine. I can hang out with Sarah or something." I answered with a nod.

"Great!" She breathed, giving me a hug. "Now come on, let's get unpacking!"

I grimaced, offering one more look at the mansion before following her to the moving truck that was now parked in front of the house.

I didn't know why I was so attracted to the house, but I knew I wanted to explore it. Was it _actually_ haunted? Did anyone live there? I didn't know how, but I was going to find out.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Review if you can, and thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Staircases

**Hello, everyone! I was hoping the fast update might please you all? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, but before we get to that, I'd like to thank KayMoon24 for being my first reviewer. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The bright sunlight shining in my face was the first thing I saw this morning.

"Curtains. I need curtains." I muttered, searching for my glasses on my nightstand. My search time probably would've been cut in half if I'd opened my eyes. Finally, my hand bumped something hard and smooth, knocking it off the table. I groaned, forcing my eyelids apart. The annoying glow of the sunlight turned into a blinding glare as I did so, causing me to cover my face with my arms. I lay there for a moment like that, wondering exactly what time it was.

"Lucy! Get up, or I'm leaving you here by yourself!" my mom shouted from the living room. Actually, that didn't sound so bad. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and making a very unlady-like sound. I leaned over the side of my bed, just barely making out the black rims of my glasses against the pale carpet. I reached for them, botching my first attempt at picking them up. I eventually grabbed a hold of them, slipping them on and sliding out of bed. I padded to the bathroom, jumping when I caught my reflection. _If I had curly red hair, I could be Buddy Holly's sister, _I thought with a small chuckle. I quickly brushed my teeth, rushing back to my room to get changed.

"Hey, Lucy?" Ellie's small voice murmured from my door. I turned, still in the process of pulling on my shirt. Seeing the top half of Ellie's face over the crimson fabric, I hurriedly yanked it over my head, reaching for the nearest pair of jeans.

"What?" I asked, jumping up and down to pull them up. Ellie giggled.

"Mom says hurry."

"Okay." I smiled, grabbing my messenger bag full of art supplies, as well as my sneakers. I practically ran out of the room, plopping down on the couch and tying my shoes. My mom was walking out of the kitchen, a thermos in one hand, her purse in the other. I looked up at her and grinned.

"Ready."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, let's go then!" We followed her out the door and across the street to Aunt Maggie's sky blue house. Birds chirped happily in the hot, muggy air. I felt the sun on my shoulders, hoping we wouldn't be standing here for very long.

"Oh, I'll get it!" I heard Sarah shout. The door opened, revealing Sarah and a very excited looking Gracie.

"Ellie!" She exclaimed, bouncing out the door and hugging her. She acted as if she hadn't seen us in years, rather than just yesterday.

"Hi Lucy!" She turned to me. I bent down a little and hugged her, swinging my bag out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Just then, Aunt Maggie appeared at the doorway.

"Hey, come on in!" She beamed, gesturing to the living room. Ellie and I walked in, leaving our mother standing on the doorstep. I went and sat down on the couch next to Sarah, who was writing in a notebook. I guessed it was another book idea- Sarah loved writing. When we were younger, we'd always said that she would write the stories, and I'd draw the pictures for them.

I heard bits of conversation as my mom talked to Aunt Maggie.

"If there are any problems, call me." she was saying to her.

"Lisa, they'll be fine." Aunt Maggie assured her. Mom nodded, stepping back a bit from the door.

"Okay then, I'm going to work. Bye girls! I love you!" She shouted to us.

"I love you, too!" We yelled back. She smiled and headed for her car as Aunt Maggie shut the door.

"Alrighty," she clapped her hands together. "Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

About five chocolate chip pancakes later, I was lying in the backyard with Sarah. She was writing something in her notebook again, while I was sketching the mansion at the top of the hill. I was working on the hole in the roof when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, Sarah?" I murmured, not wanting to disturb her.

"Hmm?" She stopped writing and looked at me.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked innocently.

"I know that tone. What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Can we walk up to that mansion? Please?" I stuck out my bottom lip, trying to look convincing. Sarah wasn't buying it.

"No way. Huh-uh." She shook her head. I glared at her playfully, thinking up another excuse.

"Hey, maybe you could get another idea for a story…" I suggested hopefully. Sarah's eyes flicked to me.

"I don't know..." She shook her head again.

"It'll only be for a few minutes! Pretty please?" I begged, making her laugh.

"Fine, but how will we get past my mom?" She questioned. All hope I may have had went down the drain. Aunt Maggie was NOT going to let us go to a deserted mansion by ourselves. Hmm…

"We could just say we're going for a walk to the park or something." I prompted with a shrug.

"That might work- IF THERE WERE A PARK NEARBY." She said loudly. I huffed.

"How about a bike ride? We could just say that we're riding around town." I said in defeat.

"That could work, actually. I'll go get my bike." Sarah got up and dusted off her shorts.

"Me, too. Be right back." I called, walking across the street. Flipping up the cover of the keypad by the door, I punched in the code to open it. The garage door shrieked as it lifted from the ground, causing a few dozen nearby birds to scatter. I made my way to the back of the garage, finding my bike amid the piles of boxes scattered about. The cherry red paint gleamed in the sunlight as I wheeled it out of the garage. Sarah rode over, her bike making little sound as it bounced over the curb.

"Nice bike." she complimented, leaning on her leg to keep from falling.

"Thanks." I smiled, closing the garage door and swinging my leg over the seat.

"I'm going to assume Aunt Maggie said yes?" I chuckled as we rode down the street. Sarah turned in the opposite direction of the mansion, earning her a strange look from me.

"We have to pretend we're going into town." She explained quietly. I nodded in understanding, glancing at her house. A curtain was drawn back, revealing a watchful Aunt Maggie with a coffee mug. She waved at us, and we waved back.

"Alright, where to then?" I asked, following Sarah out of the neighborhood and to the left.

"We'll just ride around for a while, and then we'll circle around and come back. That's when we'll have to be careful. Mom could be watching." She replied.

"Okay." I said quickly, zooming to keep up.

As it turns out, town wasn't much different than our neighborhood. I _did _like it a bit more, though. There was more to see, and no colored houses were in sight. Random people who I didn't know greeted us from all directions, and Sarah just greeted them right back. I wouldn't say anything, just smile and nod to them. Fortunately, no one tried to stop and talk to us. That would have been _awkward._

We eventually circled back around, my heart beating faster as we got closer to the mansion. When we arrived at our neighborhood, we sped up as fast as we could, hoping to race past the house. I stole a glance at it, finding no one at the window. Score!

Near the end of the street, the concrete turned into dirt. Pedaling slowly, we rode up the path to the house. Trees whipped past as we sped along, the dead grass swatting at our feet. I was thankful that I'd chosen to wear pants, getting a glimpse of Sarah's eaten legs.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking away from them. She just shrugged and kept going. We stopped at an intimidating-looking gate, which was placed in front of what could've passed as the Land of Oz. It was beautiful. Unlike the house or it's windy driveway, this place was pure green, with colorful flowers accenting it's enchanting appearance. We pushed the gates open, entranced by it's splendor. Giant hedges had been trimmed, no, _sculpted_ to look like different objects. I recognized a sea monster, a giraffe, a deer, and- a hand? We left our bikes just outside the gate, and I stepped onto the green for the first time. Sarah followed me as I approached the hand, eyeing it in fascination.

"I wonder who did this?" I muttered softly to myself. Behind me, Sarah was staring at a bush shaped like a squirrel, captured perfectly in mid leap. I didn't notice the dark figure watching us from the broken window above as I spun around, taking in everything.

"This is…amazing." Sarah breathed, her eyes wide. I nodded in agreement, unable to speak. I walked around the hand, seeing the door to the mansion for the first time. I gulped, my heart rate skyrocketing. Nudging Sarah with my elbow, I pointed to it.

"Should we go inside?" I whispered.

"You can. I'm staying out here." She declared firmly, sitting down Indian style to prove her point.

"Aww, please?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm going in then." I looked determinedly at the door once more.

"Seriously?" Sarah asked incredulously. I nodded once.

"Yep. If I'm not out in half an hour, come and find me. Okay?" I checked. She thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm going to regret this, but okay."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly at her, edging towards the door. I turned to face it fully, my breath coming in short pants. I climbed the small set of stone steps, not sure if I should knock or not. _Just _to be safe, I grabbed the knocker and tapped the door three times. I waited a moment, looking back at Sarah. She just smiled and shook her head, already pulling her notebook from the backpack she'd brought. No one had answered yet, so I breathed deeply and gently took hold of the door handle.

The door hinges screeched in protest as I eased the door open. Dust clouded around my face, making me cough. Once my fit was over, I could see everything around me. There was a HUGE staircase beginning near the left wall, winding upwards ever so slightly to the upper center of the room. A covered chair (or what resembled a chair) sat to my left, while several other shrouded objects were scattered around my right. What caught my attention, though, were the numerous machines beyond the shrouded furniture. I approached them cautiously, praying that one wouldn't kick on while I was here. Some of them resembled figures, complete with faces. I didn't stare at them for too long- they creeped me out a little. I spun around, my interest now in the large staircase I'd seen a few moments ago. Should I check it out? Well, I hadn't been attacked yet, so I decided it was safe. At the base of the staircase stood a strange looking statue. It reminded me a bit of what the grim reaper would look like, except it's face did not resemble a skull. I passed it carefully, not caring to hit my head on one of it's hanging arms. Tracing the railing of the stairs as I ascended them, I eventually reached the top. My only option was to turn left.

Just around the corner was, oh, you guessed it: ANOTHER STAIRCASE. This one took me to a room with wooden floors. I assumed it was the attic. I glanced around, seeing no one from where I stood. I _did _notice the giant hole in the roof, however. I gasped, remembering how I'd stared at it yesterday in wonder. Now I was just a few feet from it. I padded to stand directly below the hole, noting that it was more in front of me than above me. A slight breeze tickled my face as I looked around. My stomach turned at what I saw.

It was a bed.

Did someone actually live here? After all, it was tucked away in a fireplace. I stared at it, observing all of the newspaper clippings that'd been tacked above it. _Boy born without eyes reads with his hands_..? I was confused. I gently lowered my art bag to the floor, kneeling in front of the small cot and the objects surrounding it. What were these on the floor? Shredded books?

_Snip. Snip._

I froze.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please, please review! If I don't think anyone likes this story, I won't have any reason to continue it! Thank you :)**


	3. Look

**Hello, people of earth! I am having a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Special thanks to:**

**Christine Writer: Thanks so much!**

**SmittenFirefly: Your review actually aided me while I was writing this chapter, so I hope you like it! Thanks!**

**Oh, I almost forgot!**

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS (though I wish I did).***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when something startles you so badly that you can't move? Yeah, I was currently experiencing that.

The only things I could manage to move were my eyes, which widened as I saw something shiny moving in the opposite corner of the room. If I was breathing, I couldn't tell. My eyes, (against my will, I might add), focused on the now only partially hidden figure in the dark corner. It looked as though it were crouching, possibly sitting on something. I could definitely see the legs and most of the torso, but it's head remained invisible, covered by shadows. What I could see the easiest, though, were it's hands.

Which is why my heart suddenly stopped.

What were in it's hands? Blades? Whatever they were, they were sharp. _Run! _My mind screamed. _Get out, hurry!_ One minute, my entire body had felt like jello. The next, it was as if someone had flipped the ON switch connected to my muscles. I jerked forward, trying to get to the doorway and bolt down the stairs. Unfortunately, that was before I remembered my bag that lay on the floor. I tripped over it, landing flat on my face. Ouch. My glasses fell off, reducing the clarity of my vision by half. I squinted, trying to spot them. That's when I heard the footsteps. I looked up to where I thought the corner of the room was, seeing movement there. _I'm going to die, _I thought hopelessly. I quickly and carefully picked myself off the ground, groaning silently from the pain. The figure was coming out of the shadows. I scooted away from it, unable to walk. I eventually found myself pressed into a corner, my back against a small stack of books. I was breathing hard, my chest heaving with each gasp. Why had I insisted we come here? I silently prayed that I would get out of here alive.

The figure was more than halfway across the room now.

If I had my glasses, I would know it's gender. It looked like a man from where I had practically flattened myself against the wall, but I couldn't be sure. I could see it's wild midnight hair, as well as it's strange outfit. It was very pale, too, so I assumed it didn't go outside very often. Not that I was one to talk, of course.

The figure was nearly upon me. It stopped as it came upon my bag, whose contents were now strewn across the floor. I watched as it bent down, looking at something. It stood up a moment later, an object dangling from it's blades. I covered my face with my arms as it approached me, waiting for the pain to come. This was it. The footsteps were so close; I could practically reach out and touch the person if I wanted to. I figured I wouldn't have to wait that long. _Thunk…..thunk…..thunk._

The footsteps were directly in front of me. I could feel the heat radiating from this person. I suppressed a whimper, not daring to give them the satisfaction. I just waited for the agony.

…But it never came. I slowly uncovered my eyes, coming face to face with a long, sharpened blade. I leaned my head back from it, confused. It took me a second to see my glasses dangling from it's tip. My eyes flicked to my non-murderer. I could see it was a man, now that I was right up on him. He looked at me with a sad expression, though I could've been mistaken- my eyesight is _really _poor. I looked back at my glasses, still dangling from one of his blades. I realized now that he wasn't holding them, but that they were a _part _of him. My eyes, if possible, widened even more as I carefully removed my glasses from his…..finger? I slipped them on, taking in his form clearly for the first time as his hand dropped back down to his side. He was wearing some kind of strange suit that covered most of his body- with the exception of his head, obviously. It was decorated with numerous chains and such, fitting him like a second skin. Or was it _actually _his skin? I couldn't be sure, considering he had _scissors _for hands. They snipped nervously as my gaze traveled upwards.

Grey met brown as our eyes made contact. I had been right- his expression was sad, with no malicious intent that I could see. It was both intriguing and frightening, looking at each other. He looked nearly as scared as I was, though I was the one cowering on the floor. I noticed a few scars on his face, presumably from his hands. His hair looked like greasy black cotton candy, and I had the strange urge to run my fingers through it. A few minutes passed as we gawked at one another. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not, but for some reason, my fear was gradually fading. Odd, considering the menacing hands before me.

Unexpectedly, their owner spoke.

"H-hello." he murmured quietly. I could tell he wasn't comfortable speaking, like myself. Nonetheless, I still couldn't talk. I never talked to people I didn't know. Ever.

Instead of saying hello back, I waved shyly, my eyes cast downward. I glanced up quickly to see the boy looking at me strangely. _Come on, say _something_, _I tried to tell myself. _You're probably the first person he's talked to in years. _

The boy looked down at his hands.

"I won't hurt you." He said, meeting my eyes again. What should I do? I wanted to say something, I really did, but could I?

I was about to find out. I took a deep breath.

"H-h-hello." I stuttered quietly. Nice, Lucy.

The boy's stare conveyed his interest. My face felt cold, like all of the blood had been drained from it. It took me all the strength I had to say something else.

"W-what's your name?" I asked, barely audible. The boy waited a moment before answering.

"Edward." He finally replied.

"Lucy." I said, the numbness wearing off from my body. I noticed a slight stinging coming from my arm, and looked down to investigate. My elbow was bleeding a little bit, I guessed from when I fell. Edward saw this, too.

"Are you okay?" He inquired softly. I turned my head back up to look at him, nodding a little. The books behind me were pressing into my back, and I shifted against their pointy edges. Edward noticed, backing up so I could stand. I rose slowly, stretching out my arms and legs. It was then that I realized just how tall Edward was. I know that I'm short, but he was humongous! The top of my head just barely reached the lower part of his chest. I might as well have been sitting down.

My eyes shot downward in embarrassment. I spied my open sketchbook on the ground, and Edward turned to see what I was looking at. I stooped to pick it up, flipping it closed. I spun to face Edward again. As if on cue, a faraway shout made it's way to us.

"Lucy! LUUUUUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYY!" Sarah's voice sang, getting closer by the second. Oh-no, she couldn't come up here. Knowing Sarah, she'd freak out when she saw Edward. I glanced at him.

"I have to leave." I told him quickly. He looked regretful. I felt bad for leaving him here like this. Maybe I could come back….

Yes, I would come back. Perhaps not tonight, but soon. I half ran to my bag, stuffing my sketchpad inside and slinging it around my shoulder.

"LUCY!" Sarah yelled again. She was coming closer. I walked to the door, looking back at Edward.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered to him. His facial expression immediately brightened.

"Okay."

The corners of my mouth turned up as I sprinted from the room, taking the stairs two at a time. I rounded the corner, getting ready to make my way down the second set of stairs.

"Lucy!" Sarah's voice caused my head to snap up. I saw Sarah standing on the staircase, not even halfway up yet. I grinned at her, taking my time coming down the steps.

"Hey." I chirped, meeting up with her.

"Didn't you hear me? What were you doing?" She questioned.

"Exploring. This place is amazing." I replied, gesturing to the wide room. She nodded in agreement.

"I'll say. Hey, we should get going. Mom's going to wonder where we went." She said.

"Alright." I sighed. Sarah giggled.

"I've never seen someone get so excited because of a creepy house."

_That's not the only reason I'm excited, _I thought. We made our way out of the house, making sure to shut the door behind us before we got our bikes.

"Oh, your arm." Sarah observed as I reached for the handlebars.

"Oh," I muttered, trying to think of an explanation. "I fell up the stairs." Yeah, that should do.

"Walk much?" she teased with a laugh. I smiled, following her as she set off down the dirt trail. I glanced back at the house, knowing Edward could see me.

_I'll be back, _I thought.

* * *

"So girls, how was your bike ride?" Aunt Maggie asked, scooping some more macaroni onto her plate. Sarah and I looked at each other.

"It was a _very _fun bike ride, mom." Sarah responded sweetly. I had to hold back laughter. Ellie and Gracie ate happily, unaware of our little conversation.

"That's good." Aunt Maggie mumbled. We ate quietly for the rest of the meal, stealing glances at each other and making small talk.

* * *

Around five o'clock, my mother showed up.

_DING, DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Aunt Maggie shot up from the couch. Sarah and I paused the movie we'd been watching as a chorus of greetings came from the door.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble." mom was saying as Ellie ran from Gracie's room to give her a hug.

"They were no trouble at all." Aunt Maggie smiled down at her. My mom bent down and kissed her hair, turning to me.

"How was your day?"

"Fun." I replied. Sarah smiled a little beside me.

"That's good. So, are you guys ready to go?" she asked, standing up.

"Yep." I said, getting off the couch. I couldn't wait to get home. It wasn't that I hadn't had fun, but that I needed room to think. I was going to visit the mansion again, but how?

"Oh, one more thing, Lisa." Aunt Maggie stopped us as we were walking out the door. "I was wondering if Ellie would like to go to the zoo with Gracie and I tomorrow? Sarah has already declared that she doesn't want to go, so I figured Lucy would want to hang out with someone her own age." She looked at me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go to the zoo with Gracie, Ellie?" mom asked her.

"Yeah!" Ellie jumped up and down. I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to take her to the zoo?" mom asked Aunt Maggie jokingly.

"Yes! Oh, I've got the whole day planned out- it's going to be so much fun!" she responded.

"Okay," mom raised her hands in a 'don't say I didn't warn you' kind of way. "Maybe Sarah can come over to our house tomorrow, since you let Lucy stay over here today."

"That's fine." Aunt Maggie nodded.

"You girls are going to have the whole house to yourselves." mom told Sarah and I. Inwardly, I grinned. A plan was already beginning to form in my head.

Thank you, zoo.

* * *

**Ooooh, the plot thickens...**

**So, what did you think? Suggestions are welcome- I'm always interested in what you guys would like to read. Review if you can, and thank you so much for reading! **


	4. Talk

**Hello people! I spent all day working on this chapter, and I'm fairly happy with it. I guess we'll see what you think. Anywho, I would like to thank beckylove for her review- it gave me motivation for this chapter!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS (*sigh*)****

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The problem with plans: most of them won't work out the way you want them to.

"Lucy," a soft voice murmured in my ear. "LU-OOH-OOH-CY!"

I laughed hoarsly and opened my eyes. Sarah's tired face hovered just above my ear, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um…hello?" I mumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes. She pulled back.

"¡Hola!"

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes. How could she be so chipper in the morning?

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, reaching for my glasses.

"Ten thirty," she replied with a yawn. "Your mom and Ellie already left."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." I nodded, yesterday's events already flooding back into my mind. My stomach dropped. Sarah was here, and I was supposed to go back to the mansion. I couldn't take her with me- she'd probably come inside to look for me again. Why did nothing go right for me? I sighed, throwing the covers off (which landed on Sarah) and making my way to the kitchen.

"Do you want waffles?" I called to Sarah, who was still in my room.

"Sure," she yelled back, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed the box from the freezer, pulling out four waffles and popping them in the toaster. Sarah took a seat at the counter, eyeing me as I worked on breakfast.

"Oh, gourmet cooking." she chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at her as the waffles resurfaced. I plucked them from the toaster, hissing in pain.

"Hot! Hot!" I yelled as I threw them onto a plate.

"Smooth." Sarah grinned.

"Mhm," I agreed, retrieving the syrup from the cabinet. I glanced up at her, the bags under her eyes being her most dominant feature at the moment. "You look tired."

"I am." she answered simply, digging into her food. Hmm…

"I'm thinking of going back to sleep." I commented through a mouthful of food.

"I might join you." Sarah agreed. Bingo.

* * *

A half an hour later, Sarah had fallen asleep on one of the couches. It turns out some things _did _go right for me. I was shuffling around my room, trying to find something clean to wear. Everything I had picked up previously either smelled or had stains on it. I was getting frustrated. A shock of blue against the carpet caught my attention, and I stooped to pick up the shirt. I sniffed it experimentally. It didn't smell dirty, so I quickly slipped it over my head. Yanking open the drawer to my dresser, I found the only clean sweatpants in my room. I jerked them on, rummaging through my closet for my shoes.

With the ritual of getting dressed complete, I searched the house for a notepad. I scribbled a note on it, laying it on the coffee table in front of Sarah as she slept. I crept to the door, careful not to bump anything with my bag. The doorknob squeaked quietly as I turned it, and Sarah stirred. I held my breath. She sniffed, her eyes still closed as she settled her head back on the pillow, snoring loudly. I exhaled silently, opening the door and tiptoeing outside. I locked the door hurriedly before rushing to my bike. Thankfully, I'd left it outside yesterday.

Pedaling down the lazy street was somewhat enjoyable. Only a few people noticed my presence, most not bothering to offer so much as a hello. I eventually came to the base of the hill, taking a breather before beginning the long journey up to the mansion. The trees became very interesting as I attempted to keep my mind off all of the things that could go wrong.

I came to a stop in front of the gates, dismounting my bike and leaning it against a dead tree. The gates opened noisily as I pushed them open, alerting anyone within a thirty foot radius to my location. I walked through the garden, still mesmerized by it's beauty. I came upon the hand shrub, understanding it's signifigance now. Continuing on, I arrived at the door. Instead of knocking, I simply pushed it open, covering my face as the dust clouded around it. Once it had cleared, I let my hands drop, heading straight for the staircase. I climbed the stairs slowly, questioning my actions. Should I have come back? Well, I was already here, so I suppose it didn't matter anymore. I turned the corner, walking up the staircase carefully. The attic of the mansion was just as I had seen it yesterday, nothing out of place.

I looked around, just barely making out the figure of who I hoped was Edward. It moved towards me, it's hands catching the light. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that they were scissors. As Edward advanced toward me I stood still. Even though I was relieved it was he who was approaching me, I didn't quite trust him yet. He stopped just a few feet from where I stood, watching me with interest. Neither of us spoke as we stared at one another.

"Hi." I finally broke the silence, startling myself by being the first to speak.

"Hi." Edward responded. I scooted away from the doorway, fiddling with my hands.

"You came back." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded in response.

I allowed my bag to rest on the floor, hesitantly joining it. Edward just stood there, his hands clicking nervously. I looked up at him, patting the ground before me in a silent request for him to sit. He got the message, lowering himself onto the floor awkwardly, as though he wasn't sure how. He succeeded after a few seconds. There were a few feet between us, making me a little more comfortable. So many questions bounced around my head; I wasn't sure which one to ask first. I waited for Edward to say something, but he remained silent. I stared at his hands, watching as they clicked nervously. Edward looked up to see me intently gazing at them. He looked down ruefully, holding them up for me to see more clearly.

"I'm not finished." he said quietly. What was that supposed to mean? I tilted my head to the side, unable to hold in my interest.

"What?"

"My father…never woke up." he replied. My eyes widened in both confusion and shock. He had no parents?

"So…you're here…alone?" I asked slowly. He nodded. Something about his expression had me thinking that he was telling the truth. We stayed silent, neither caring to comment. I watched as he looked past me, towards his bed. He stood abruptly, walking over to it and stabbing a piece of paper just above it with one of his blades. He walked back over, holding it out to me.

It was one of my drawings.

"You left this here." he explained. My eyes dropped to the picture. Shades of gold, green, and red greeted me. The feline on the page roared at something in the distance, it's eyes gleaming with courage and ferocity. I looked back up at Edward.

"You can keep it, if you want." I offered. He looked at the paper, a smile in his eyes.

* * *

We spent the next hour shyly getting to know one another. I found myself able to speak to him a little easier than before. He talked about as much as I did, making both of us a bit more comfortable. It was around twelve when my cell phone vibrated. The tremors made by the phone against the wood startled both of us. Edward looked scared, while I blushed, realizing what it was. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the device.

"What's that?" Edward asked. I couldn't hide my momentary shock as I remembered that he probably had never even heard of a cell phone. How could I explain this?

"It's a telephone, one that I can carry with me." I answered, hoping that it would suffice. Edward nodded in understanding. Guess it did.

I flipped open the phone, seeing a new message from Sarah. Uh-oh. I waited a minute before choosing to open it.

**Y r u the mansion?**

I sighed, typing the quickest answer I could think of.

**To draw.**

I flipped the phone shut, keeping it in my hand. A few seconds later, it vibrated again.

**Thnx 4 tellin me meanie butt.**

I chuckled, typing my reply.

**Anytime.**

I replaced the phone in my bag and looked back up at Edward, who seemed downright curious.

"My cousin Sarah wants to know why I'm here." I explained.

"You didn't tell her..." he started. I shook my head.

"I told her I wanted to draw."

"Okay."

I could see the evident relief in his eyes. We sat in comfortable silence for the next fifteen minutes.

That is, until my phone vibrated again. I sighed, digging through my bag and flipping it open for the third time. Upon reading the message, my stomach turned.

**Mom will be home in five minutes.**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! And yes, I felt the need to end it there. **

**Did you all like it? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Thoughts

**Greetings! I had nothing else to do, so I wrote this- yay for you! Thank you SmittenFirefly for the advice- it helped me tons. **

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS.****

* * *

I felt like I was at the top of a rollercoaster, mere seconds away from plummeting down the highest hill. My head snapped up from my phone to Edward. He noticed my pained expression, his eyes wide with curiosity. I didn't want to say it, but I had to.

"I have to go."

Just as I thought, his face immediately darkened. I would have to return.

"I'll come back." I assured him. His mouth turned into a smile, though it looked alien on his features. I smiled back, gathering my things and heading for the door. I turned back to Edward.

"See you soon."

With that, I raced down the steps, traveling at speeds I didn't think myself capable of. I pushed through the front door, careful not to trip and ruin anything in the garden. The gates gave me a bit of trouble, refusing to budge. I looked at my watch. Aunt Maggie would be home in three minutes.

"Come on, come on." I mumbled, rattling the gates. I was breathing heavy, my hands trembling. I eyed the bars on the gate. They weren't too wide- maybe…

It was the only option I had left. I tossed my bag through the rusty bars, making sure it didn't land in a bush or anything. I squinted at the bars in determination, putting one leg through. I slid carefully past the sandwiching poles, scratching my ankle on the aged metal. Thinking nothing of it, I grabbed my bag from the dirt path and hopped on my bike. I rode as fast as possible down the hill, nearly wrecking only once. A glance from my watch told me I had about a minute. I sped down the street, coming to a stop in front of my house.

Aunt Maggie was pulling in her driveway.

Her head was turned the opposite direction of where I sat, and I used this time to pull into my backyard. I threw my bike in the grass, racing to the door and knocking rapidly. Sarah unlocked it, shaking her head and smiling. I slid the door open, slamming it shut and throwing myself onto the couch.

"I should be a ninja." I told myself proudly. Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, the ninja with the worst timing."

I smiled breathlessly, allowing my bag to slip from my shoulder to the floor. I quickly slid my shoes off, walking down the hallway and tossing everything in my room. The doorbell rang a second later, and I went to answer it.

"Hey!" I plastered a smile on my face. Aunt Maggie's answering smile was every bit as cheesy as I backed up to let her and the children inside. Ellie and Gracie looked sleepy, their stuffed gorillas drooping in their sun burnt arms.

"How was your day?" Aunt Maggie asked, removing her sunglasses to reveal a lovely tan shaped around them. I had to bite my lip to keep from dying of laughter.

"Good. Lots of fun." I managed, walking over to Sarah.

"Oh, please sit down." I told Aunt Maggie, realizing that she was still standing with the little kids by the door. As they made themselves comfortable, I went into the kitchen, gesturing for Sarah to follow. I waited for the door to shut to speak.

"If she asks-"

"I won't tell, Luce." Sarah cut me off. I grinned and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!"

"Yes you do." she chuckled, hugging me back. We emerged from the kitchen, seeing the kids passed out on the couch.

"Looks like you guys had a busy day." Sarah commented, sitting in the armchair across from her. I perched myself on the arm, watching Ellie and Gracie as they drooled on their new toys.

"Oh, yes. These two have kept things lively, that's for sure." Aunt Maggie laughed tiredly, looking from Sarah to me. "So, what did you guys do today?"

I swallowed, looking at Sarah. "Uh, we watched a couple of movies."

"Sounds nice." Aunt Maggie adjusted her shirt. I looked over at Sarah and winked. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm tired, and I'm going home. Is it alright if I leave Ellie with you?" Aunt Maggie asked, standing from the couch. I nodded.

"Can I stay here?" Sarah asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. Aunt Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Just be home by dinner."

Sarah punched her fist in the air. I giggled, waving Aunt Maggie goodbye as she carried Gracie out the door. Once they were gone, I gently picked Ellie up and carried her to her room. I kissed her forehead, leaving her to sleep.

"So, since you owe me…" Sarah said as I re-entered the living room. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want?" I questioned suspiciously. She grinned.

"Well, my room is kinda plain looking," she hinted. I waited for her to continue. "And I was hoping you'd agree to make something for me."

"You want me to paint you a picture." It wasn't a question. Sarah nodded. "Okay."

"So you'll do it?" she perked up. I pretended to think about it. Finally, I looked at her.

"I guess." I sighed dramatically. She beamed.

"Thanks!"

"It's the least I can do. You _did _save my butt, after all."

We spent the rest of our time talking and watching TV. Every now and then, my thoughts would drift to Edward. I wondered what he was doing, if he was okay. I was slowly beginning to trust him, but I didn't think of us as friends just yet. I'd had my feelings crushed too many times to put my full trust in someone so quickly.

"Lucy?" Sarah's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled, coming back to reality. My hand was around my neck, fiddling with the choker there.

"You were thinking about it again, weren't you?" Sarah asked quietly, eyeing it. I nodded, refusing to let myself break down and remember. Sarah silently scooted closer, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back, blinking back the angry tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. _What's done is done, _I told myself. We sat there for a few minutes, just hugging. I finally pulled back, smiling sadly.

"So, what's on HBO?" I asked quietly.

* * *

I pushed the food around my plate, not very hungry. My mom looked concerned.

"Lucy, honey, are you alright?" she reached out and touched my hand. I looked up at her, noticing how worried she looked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I tried to smile. She shook her head.

"We both know that's not true. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, trying to avoid another Oprah moment today. My mom understood, letting go of my hand. Ellie looked up at me, bits of spaghetti sauce smudged around her mouth.

"What's the matter, LuLu?" she questioned. I smiled at her.

"Nothing, El. I'm fine."

"Riiight." she rolled her eyes. I giggled. She reminded me of Sarah in more ways than one.

* * *

**Ooooh, something's going on...**

**Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review, if you please. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Watching

**This chapter was originally going to be part of the last one, but I decided to be mean and wait to post it :) Don't you love it when that happens? Thanks SmittenFirefly again for your reviews- they have helped a lot, actually. I guess that's it so far so...uh...enjoy?**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS. HE IS THE WORK OF THE AMAZING TIM BURTON.****

* * *

My visit to the mansion the next day proved to be a bit more complicated. Aunt Maggie had to work from home all day, leaving Sarah and I in charge of watching the children. Fortunately, Gracie and Ellie weren't rowdy (for the most part), and played in Ellie's room. Sarah and I had been paid ten dollars each to baby-sit, gladly accepting the offer. I was itching to visit Edward the entire morning, but I didn't want to keep leaving Sarah like this. So, I kept my comments to myself, pretending to be engrossed in everything she and I did. Eventually we got bored, deciding to take our fun outside.

As we sat in the backyard, I kept staring at the hill. Sarah was talking about something she'd been writing, not seeing that my attention was somewhere else. I just mhmed and yeahed while she talked, _attempting _to seem interested.

"…And then I'm going to have Jack confess his feelings for Johnny." she said.

"Mmh- Wait, WHAT?" I stopped in mid-sentence.

"I _knew _you weren't listening!" she looked smug.

"Sorry! I just…" I looked back up at the mansion, trying to say with my eyes what words couldn't. Her eyes fell on the house.

"What is it that you like about going to that house so much?" she asked, shaking her head.

"It's…difficult to explain." I answered. Hey, it wasn't a _lie. _It just wasn't the truth. Sarah looked from me to the house, then back. Finally, she sighed.

"You want to go, right?" she asked. I turned to her and nodded. "Then go."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes." she said. I started to get up, a wave of guilt washing over me.

"No, I don't want to put all the work on you." I sat back down. She pushed my arm.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna be this nice forever!" she chuckled.

"Fine, but at least let me give you my half of the babysitting money." I insisted.

"Alright." she didn't hesitate to accept the cash. I rolled my eyes as I pulled it from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, hugging her before I left the backyard to get my bike.

As I began to pedal down the driveway, I looked across the street. Aunt Maggie wasn't there- probably in her home office. A sense of ease filled me- things were looking up.

* * *

I stood in front of the gates, staring them down. Would they work for me today?

Using all of my strength, I pushed on them. They opened slowly, just enough for me to get through. I smiled, feeling like Popeye.

The sound of snipping nearby distracted me from my victory, and I followed it to the source. Weaving through different bushes and flowerbeds, I eventually found Edward. His back was to me, his scissors shaping a tall plant into some sort of animal. I couldn't quite tell what it was, as the bush was still looking very bush-like. I assumed he had just started, sitting down behind him and watching him work. I didn't speak, mostly because I couldn't. I was hypnotized by the swift movements of his blades. Each snip was eerily precise, bits of shrubbery flying about as he worked. A few pieces nearly hit me, forcing me to stifle laughter as I ducked. Little by little, the bush was taking shape. I could clearly see four legs, shaped to appear as though the creature were preparing to pounce on something. What was he making?

At last, he finished, trimming a few wayward leaves from the newest addition to the garden. Edward's back was still turned, most likely admiring his own work. My jaw dropped as I took everything in. The attention to detail was unreal. I felt sort of…privileged to have been able to watch him create this. I studied it closer, recognition hitting me.

It was the lion from my drawing.

Without warning, Edward turned, yelping in surprise to see me sitting on the ground just behind him.

"Sorry," I murmured, standing up shakily and keeping my eyes to the ground. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay." he said from above me. I peeked up at him, seeing that he truly didn't look angry. Relief filled me as I raised my head. Edward was watching me, as though waiting for me to comment. I told him the truth.

"That was…amazing." I said, a small smile making it's way to my lips.

"Thank you." Edward said. I looked around, admiring all of the surrounding topiaries. The hand was my favorite, but they were all equally breathtaking.

"Beautiful," I whispered to myself, sitting down among them. Edward walked cautiously over and sat down beside me. I had only been this close to him one other time, and it made me nervous. There were only a few inches between us, but I tried to calm myself down. He was probably feeling the same as I was. The scent of leather and something I couldn't quite identify radiated off of him. It wasn't unpleasant, just unfamiliar. I didn't look directly at him for a few minutes, keeping my eyes trained on the garden. The more I looked at it, the more out of place Edward seemed sitting in it. But then again, it seemed so _right, _him being here- kind of like the Grinch in Whoville…only less grumpy.

I wished I had brought my sketchbook. Darn you, short-term memory.

The urge to draw was overpowering- like when you need to write down a phone number so you don't forget it. I turned to look at Edward, finding his eyes glued to the grass.

"Edward?" I muttered softly. He turned his head- still lowered -to see me. Man, I felt small.

"I need to go grab something from my house, but I'll be right back." I explained. He nodded.

"I'll be here."

I rose from the ground, walking towards the gates with a single glance back at him. He had removed his gaze from the grass, watching me as I made my way to the entrance. I pushed the rusty gates open, careful not to scratch myself. I'd almost had a heart attack last night when I thought I might need a tetanus shot for the place on my ankle. I got on my bike, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my face as I rode towards home.

The sounds of laughter filled the air as I reached my street. However, the sight that met me as I pulled in my driveway was not as heartwarming. Aunt Maggie was sitting on the porch, Sarah at her side. Gracie and Ellie were attempting to dance in the front yard, making them smile.

_Maybe I can pull around ba-_

"Lucy Anne Monet." Aunt Maggie's voice called to me as I was about to turn. I pulled into the driveway, laying my bike in the grass nearby. I slowly walked up to them, keeping my head down. I reached the porch steps, looking up at my aunt. Her arms were crossed.

"And where were you?" she asked, suspicion laced in the question. I gulped, trying to think of an answer. Apparently, I didn't have to.

"Lucy went up to the big house!" Ellie smiled and pointed to it, trying to be helpful. Aunt Maggie looked from her to me.

"Busted."

* * *

**Poor Lucy.**

**Any thoughts? By the way, it might be a little soon to ask this, but I'm looking for a beta. Any volunteers? **

**Would you do me the favor of reviewing? Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Check

**Hello my amazing readers! This chapter took a little bit longer than expected to write, mostly because I had NOTHING in the idea department. Fortunately, I finally came up with something. I would like to thank my wonderful beta: Christine Writer. You are AWESOME! I'd also like to thank a few reviewers:**

**SmittenFirefly: Very helpful, as usual. And my sense of humor hasn't disappeared- WOO! Thanks so much!**

**JessTalksAlot: Hope you like it!**

**writtensofine67: Thank you!**

**ComtesseDeChagny: Yeah, it's been difficult to stay in character with, well, pretty much all of them. Glad I'm doing a good job! Thanks for the review!**

**Jackie: I'm happy that I could cheer you up after the movie ended! That was my goal for this story, actually.**

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING****

* * *

Do you ever wish that you could pause a moment in your life, rewind, and redo the whole thing? Yeah, me too.

I looked from Aunt Maggie's scrutinizing stare to Sarah, who appeared remorseful. As if to confirm my suspicions, she mouthed "I'm sorry". I sent her an understanding look, hoping she got the message. I never found out if she did, however, because that's when Aunt Maggie chose to speak.

"Girls, can you go inside for a minute? I need to talk to Lucy." she said sweetly.

I watched worriedly as Sarah, Gracie, and Ellie made their way back into the house. Why couldn't I be one of them right now?

Ellie and Gracie took the liberty of shutting the door, giggling in the process. Aunt Maggie waited until the laughter had died down to turn to me. Cue Jaws music.

"Now, Lucy. Why exactly were you at that mansion up there?" she gestured to the hill. I sighed.

"I went up there because it looked interesting."

Wasn't that a great answer? Aunt Maggie didn't think so.

"Because it looked interesting?" she repeated, like a parent would to a small child. I could only nod. "Lucy, that place is dangerous. You don't know what, or who, could be up there."

Oh, but I do.

"Aunt Maggie, I've been up there three times already. There's nothing there." I shot back. Oh, wait.

"Three times? You've been up there three times?" she asked incredulously. I looked down.

"Yes."

"Well, you won't be going anymore." she declared. I looked up, angry tears building in my eyes.

"Why? Because you don't approve?"

"Yes! I want you to be safe!" she said loudly, trying to get her message through. Well, consider me a brick wall.

"I _am _safe! Don't ask me how, I just know that I am!" I retorted, looking her straight in the eye. We glared at each other for a minute, neither of us backing down. Aunt Maggie must've noticed that I wasn't giving up like I usually did, because she sighed in defeat.

"Why? Why do you want to be there so badly?" she asked quietly.

"I…I don't know why. It's just…I finally have something that's mine." I answered slowly.

"Something that's yours?" she asked, confused. Yeah, not my best answer.

"Did you ever have your own," I hesitated, searching for the words. "I don't know, secret place? Somewhere where you could just…" I moved my hands unconsciously when I talked, dropping them as I trailed off. Aunt Maggie looked at me, her glare replaced by a look of…understanding? Now _I _was shocked.

"I get what you're trying to say, I do, but," she sighed. "I don't think you should be going up there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Aunt Maggie. Trust me." I said softly. She eyed me for a moment, obviously torn.

"I do, Lucy. I…I don't know." she shook her head. I thought for a minute. What could I say to change her mind? Wow, did this sound like a sappy movie moment or what?

"I've got my cell phone. I'll check in every once in a while." I suggested. Aunt Maggie squinted at me.

"Every half hour." she stated, indicating that it was not available for negotiation.

"Okay. Every half hour." I nodded. She smiled reluctantly.

"I don't know how you talked me into this."

I smiled back, walking up to her.

"Thank you." I gave her a hug. She hugged me back, whispering in my ear.

"Just be careful, sweetie." I looked up.

"I will."

We pulled apart, a new understanding between us. I had to go inside to grab my art bag, running into Sarah at the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" she questioned. I laughed at the eager look on her face.

"She said I can keep going. I just have to check in."

Sarah's face contorted into one of shock, making me laugh harder.

"Seriously? What did you say? Maybe I can get her to buy me that new book I've been looking at…"

The wheels were already turning in her head. I grinned, making my way to my room and snatching my bag off the floor. A flash of something caught my eye, and I quickly searched for the object.

"My cross!" I exclaimed, seeing it embedded in the carpet. I dug it out, inspecting it for damages. There were none, so I slipped it over my head. Sarah followed me down the hall as I slung my bag over my shoulder. Gracie and Ellie were sitting in the living room, watching _The Parent Trap_. Ellie turned when she heard us coming.

"Are you in trouble, LuLu?" She looked genuinely worried.

"No, El. I'm not in trouble." I replied. She smiled and turned back to the movie.

"Good."

I pushed through the front door, giving Sarah a quick hug before hopping on my bike.

"Be careful! I wouldn't want you to die or something." she shouted after me. I grinned.

"Yeah, if I wake up dead tomorrow, I'm gonna be SO _mad_."

Sarah laughed, walking back inside. I pulled out of the driveway, heading back to the mansion.

* * *

Edward had not moved an inch when I got back to the house. He was still looking at the ground, deep in thought. I tiptoed as I walked toward him, stopping just a few feet away. Edward looked up as I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag, flipping to a blank page.

"Sorry." I mumbled, attempting to stay quiet. Edward said nothing, but kept watching my movements with interest. I pulled out my pencil, starting to sketch. I would look up every once in a while, only to find Edward looking right back. It was difficult to draw him, I must admit. Not because he moved or anything- he was as still as a statue, actually -but because his eyes held his emotion. In person, there's so much sadness there. In a drawing, it's just pencil lead. With that in mind, I simply tried my best.

Aunt Maggie called a few times while I was drawing, and I had to step out of the garden to take her call. It seemed rude to interrupt the calm atmosphere. Thankfully, the calls wouldn't last long. Afterward, I would simply pick up where I left off, Edward still watching.

I don't know exactly how long we sat there, but by the time I was finished, Aunt Maggie had called around three times. I put back my pencil, looking over my work before deciding to show it to Edward. I stood, walking a little bit closer to him. I held the drawing out for him when I was near enough, watching his reaction. For some reason, I felt the need for him to like it.

"You're very good." he muttered, looking from the drawing to me. I smiled.

"Thank you."

His eyes dropped to the ground. "You didn't have to draw me."

"You didn't have to make that," I gestured to the lion bush. "So we're even."

Edward looked up at me, a small smile on his features. "Okay."

I sat down in front of him, not speaking. I saw his eyes flicker to my cross, a strange expression coming over his features. Did it offend him? A second later, his expression returned to normal. I figured it wasn't a good time to ask.

The sound of my cell phone startled me. I got up and walked over to my bag, pulling it out. I walked away from Edward, feeling his eyes on me. Once I was out of the garden, I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Lucy?" Aunt Maggie asked, as usual.

"Yes." I responded.

"It's four thirty. Your mom is on her way home." she told me.

"Alright. I'm coming." I said, glancing behind me. I didn't see Edward, but he could've been listening.

"Okay, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you, too." With that, we both hung up. I went back to the garden, finding Edward still on the ground.

"Edward." I whispered. He looked up.

"You have to leave." he said. Guess he did hear my phone conversation. I nodded, picking up my stuff. I was about to put my drawing of him in my bag, but stopped. Picture in hand, I knelt down in front of him. His hands were propped up limply by his knees as he looked at me. Shakily, I extended one of my own, grasping one of his wrists. It was clad in leather, and quite warm to the touch. Of course- he'd been sitting in the sun all day. I slowly raised his hand, stabbing the top of my drawing to one of his blades. It didn't mess up any of the details, so that was good. I let go of his wrist, meeting his eyes once more.

"You keep it." I murmured, a hint of a smile on my lips. Edward looked at it, then back at me.

"Thank you."

I nodded, wishing him goodbye.

* * *

When I got home, Aunt Maggie and the others were waiting for me.

"So, how was your day?" she asked as I set my bag in my room. Mom hadn't gotten home yet, thank goodness. I plopped down on the couch next to Sarah, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Good. It was good."

* * *

**I thought it was good, too. And you? **

**Review, please, and thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Yawn

**I know, I know- it's late. I'm sorry :( For those of you who watched Rookie Blue last night, I was so ANGRY! Grr...They always pick the nice guys. *sulks* Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks to:**

**JessTalksAlot**

**Billiebumface**

**-my-forgotten-rose-**

**Your reviews gave me a boost! Once again, I would like to thank my fabulous beta- Christine Writer -for her help! **

**I own nothing :)**

* * *

Swimming.

I know it's summer and all, but I have never been a big fan of submersing myself in a chlorine-filled pool. I think it's the possibility of contracting an illness that makes me uncomfortable.

"Come on, Lucy, jump in!" Sarah yelled from the water. The crystal clear liquid gleamed in the afternoon sun, sloshing noiselessly against the sides of the pool. I tapped it experimentally with my toe, feeling the icy water tickle my foot. No, thank you.

"I'll just sit over there and watch!" I called back to Sarah, pointing behind me to a group of plastic lawn chairs. I plopped down in one, ignoring Sarah's dramatic huff.

It's been about a month since I first met Edward. We've talked nearly every day- with the exception of Sundays, that is. See, my mom is off on those days, and she doesn't know about my little…trips…to the mansion. Aunt Maggie and I have formed a secret bond, neither of us bothering to tell her about my newest hobby.

Edward and I are closer- not enough to the point where I can say that I trust him fully, but some. We talk slightly more, though I couldn't really tell you anything about him. He reminds me of a book, and I've only read the description on the cover. Of course, I guess he feels the same way about me.

"Lucy, I made sure that no one was here today so you could come swimming with me. Get. In. The. Pool." Sarah commanded, making me jump. I turned to say no, only to find her glaring at me. I groaned. There was no arguing with Sarah when she broke out the angry eyes. Removing myself from the chair, I walked over to the edge of the pool. Sarah watched me expectantly the entire time, her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes, put one foot out over the water, and dropped in.

The arctic fluid rushed to meet me as I swam back up to the surface. I sputtered and thrashed about in an attempt to clear my lungs. Over the roar of my struggle, I could hear Sarah laughing. When I was finally able to breathe, I fixed her with my best glare. Unfortunately, I wasn't wearing my glasses, so I looked in the wrong direction.

"Um, over here, Luce." Sarah managed, waving her hand. I splashed her playfully, laughing at my own mistake.

"Shush!"

Our little spell lasted for some time, leaving both of us red-faced. When we had calmed down enough to speak normally, Sarah swam to the side of the pool. We hung onto the edge, gasping for air. I noticed Sarah's gaze travel to my neck. I was still wearing my choker, mostly because I never take it off. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I allowed my eyes to scan the water, staring at the way it threw rays of light onto the concrete around the pool. It was very beautiful to watch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sarah's mouth form into a sly smile.

"What?" I mumbled, my eyes never leaving the water. Sarah nudged me with her elbow, nodding towards the other side of the pool.

"Race ya."

I grinned. "You're on."

With that, we pushed off.

I couldn't control the small part of me that wondered what Edward was doing right then.

* * *

At my request, Sarah spent the night at our house that evening. Since we couldn't agree on any movies to watch, we decided to play cards.

"Spoons, I win again!" Sarah cheered, grabbing the plastic eating utensil before I could even look up from my hand.

"Meanie." I muttered, playfully glaring at her. She grinned.

"I know."

I laid my cards down, leaning back on my elbows. Sarah did the same, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on something to my right, and I turned to see what it was.

My black and white drawing of Edward stared back at me. He was sitting in the garden, much like the day I'd witnessed him working on a shrub. His eyes looked straight ahead, directly at me. I silently admired my own work, suppressing a smile that threatened to form on my lips. Sarah had not yet spoken a word, and I waited.

"What's that?" Sarah finally asked, pointing to the drawing. I didn't look at her as I answered.

"Someone I drew from a dream."

"You dreamt about _that?_" she asked, giving me a strange look.

"Yeah." I nodded. Sarah tilted her head, examining the details more closely. I could tell she was studying Edward's scissors.

"What's wrong with it's hands?" she questioned, squinting.

"He has scissors for hands." I replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Actually, it was.

"Why?" she pressed. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Sarah gave me another weird look. "You don't know your own dreams?"

I smiled inwardly. "I guess not. I'll be sure to ask for clarification next time."

Sarah chuckled, shaking her head. I started picking up the cards, placing them back in the box. I hopped off the bed, walking over to the trunk just beside it. I set the cards inside, careful not to disturb any of my other belongings that it contained.

"It's about two in the morning." Sarah yawned, flopping back onto the pillows. I turned off the lights, slumping down on the sheets beside her and removing my glasses. We got settled, the sound of our breathing being the only noise in the room. I found myself dozing off, my eyelids drooping…

"Lucy?" Sarah's whisper brought me from my almost slumber.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, not bothering to turn. Sarah seemed to hesitate before talking again.

"What's his name?" she asked. It didn't take me any time at all to figure out who she was speaking of.

"Edward," I yawned. "His name is Edward."

Sleep took me as I heard Sarah's muffled "oh".

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**For those of you who don't know how to play spoons, you basically take turns with the other players flipping through the entire deck of cards. The first person to get four of the same card (for fours, four fives, etc.) picks up a spoon. The person left without a spoon is out- or at least that's how I play. Just a little tidbit for those of you who were wondering ;)**

**Review, if you please, and thanks again for reading!**


	9. Choker

**Alrighty, here's chapter nine! I've been planning this one for a while now, and I was literally shaking with excitement as I wrote it. Wow, do I sound lame or what? *sigh* I suppose that can't be helped. Many thanks to:**

**-my-forgotten-rose-**

**KaulitzLuver483**

**JessTalksAlot**

**Billiebumface**

**Joker with the Green Scarf**

**Your reviews are always apprechiated! I would also like to give a BIG thank you to Christine Writer- my wonderful beta ^_^ **

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

As it turned out, I did _not _get to go out the next day. You see, there was this little thing going around called the stomach flu. And do you know who caught it? Yes, you guessed it- me. This just further fueled my hatred towards public swimming pools. I mean, why do kids go there, even when they're sick?

Sarah had gone home just before the fun began. Apparently, contaminated pool water has no effect on her. Ugh. Why me?

I walked out of the bathroom for the tenth time, only to be greeted by a can of Lysol in front of my face. I tore my eyes from the brightly colored label to look at my mother.

"Why, hello." I mumbled, my eyelids drooping. She stared at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked, lowering the can of cleaning solution.

"Awful." I rubbed my eyes, staggering back to my room. I closed the door behind me, hearing the faint sounds of my mother obsessively spraying the whole bathroom. I flopped down on my bed, snuggling into the covers. I couldn't watch any television, because everything on it was associated with food. I refused to touch my art materials, mostly because my mom would try to douse them all with cleaning solution afterwards. So, here I am, staring at the wall.

Fortunately, I didn't have to for long. The shrill ringing of the telephone cut through the peaceful silence in my room. My mom's muffled voice just barely reached my line of hearing.

"Lucy, it's for you! Do you want to answer it?"

"Yeah," I croaked, reaching for the phone on my nightstand. With difficulty, I pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I mumbled, blinking a few times. Sarah's agonizingly healthy sounding voice filled my ears.

"Hey, Luce. How's the stomach doing?"

"Bad. Really bad." I drawled, feeling my stomach gurgle. Sarah cooed on the other line, much like a worried parent.

"Aw, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." I said flatly, chuckling afterwards to let her know I was kidding.

"Mhm. You just get some rest, okay?"

"I will. Thanks." I muttered before hanging up.

Another wave of nausea hit me, propelling me towards the bathroom.

It was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

The next morning, I felt one million times better. Food- though not as appetizing as usual -didn't make me feel nauseous anymore, so that was good. Mom had gone to work a bit later, staying with me until I assured her that I felt fine. Well, good enough to be by myself, anyway.

Sarah offered to come over, but mom insisted that everyone wait until the house was germ free. I didn't mind, enjoying the silence.

I glanced at the clock, which read nine fifty. My stomach gurgled, startling me from my daze. I got up from my comfy spot on the couch, making my way to the kitchen. My whole body felt like Jell-O. I found a box of Pop-Tarts in a nearby cabinet. I decided to sit on the counter as I nibbled on one, letting my mind wander.

_What am I going to do today? _I thought, staring at the countertop. Television didn't sound appealing, nor did drawing, surprisingly. Well, there was always the mansion. But could I make the trip? After all, I was still rather weak. Hmm…it was only about a mile away…

I got off the counter, walking down the hall to my room. Everything that could be stripped from it had been, including my bed sheets and the rugs on the floor. Overall, the room looked bare. I padded to my dresser, grabbing the first articles of clothing that weren't pajamas and slipping them on. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth for the third time this morning, thus finishing my routine.

* * *

I looked from side to side as I pedaled down the street, seeing only a few people. None of them were from my family, so I was safe. The breeze on my skin felt refreshing, calming my shaky limbs. Had I paid more attention, I would've felt the foreign coolness on my neck, too.

* * *

Thunder was beginning to rumble as I pulled up to the gates. I didn't have the energy to attempt to push them open, so I slipped through the bars. My bag didn't get caught in between them this time, much to my satisfaction.

I made my way through the garden, glancing up at the mansion every so often. I could just barely make out Edward's form near the window in the attic, though the clouds blocked any of his features from my vision. I looked around, admiring all of his sculptures that surrounded me. As I came upon the hand, I smiled.

The door was only a few feet away when it began to rain. I shielded myself with my bag, opening it as fast as I could. I let it shut behind me, shaking the wetness from my body as I looked towards the staircase. Edward's shadow was visible near the top, making me smile.

Climbing the staircase proved to be pretty tiring. I looked at my legs in a completely different light once I'd reached the top. Edward's shadow shifted, moving away from where it had been standing. I followed it, walking up the small staircase that led to the attic. Edward stood in the middle of it, watching as I came through the doorway. I leaned against it for a moment, trying to regain some of my strength. Once I felt a little better, I looked up at Edward and waved. He raised one of his hands in greeting, eyeing me with confusion. I continued into the room, sitting in the first place that wasn't wet with rain. Edward followed, plopping himself down right across from me. Neither of us spoke for a minute, as usual.

"I was sick yesterday." I whispered, feeling the need to explain.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked softly. I nodded. When I glanced at him again, I noticed that his eyes weren't on my face, but a little lower. They weren't low enough to be on my chest, (not that I had much of anything there, anyway), so what was he staring at? My hand slowly drifted to my neck.

No.

I couldn't have.

Where was my choker?

My breathing quickened as I tried to remember. Everything had been so hazy the night before…

* * *

"_Lucy."_

_A faint whisper echoed in the back of my mind, but I couldn't answer it. I was stuck, paralyzed with sleep. I couldn't force myself to wake- I was too weak. _

"_Lucy."_

_A gentle shake at my shoulder. I didn't move._

"_Lucy." _

_The voice was no longer a whisper. I pushed my eyes open a fraction of an inch, still incredibly drowsy._

"_Mmf." I grunted, seeing my mom's face just inches from my own._

"_Sweetie, are you feeling any better?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth as she scanned my face._

"_Yemf." I attempted to nod, not sure if this was a dream or not. It sure felt like one. My dream mom smiled._

"_That's good. Just so you know, I took your choker off while you were asleep- I'm in the process of cleaning it. Okay?" she asked. Everything was a jumble of incomprehensible words to me. I couldn't even remember what her question had been. _

_I barely felt myself nod as sleep overtook me once more._

* * *

My mom had taken my choker.

I covered my neck with my hand, trying to conceal the horrible scar that I'd been able to keep hidden for so long. I dropped my head, unable to look Edward in the eye. His voice was the only thing that kept me from getting up and leaving.

"What happened?" he mumbled. I didn't want to talk about it. Then again, this was _Edward_. Did I trust him that much? I breathed deeply, trying to decide. That part of my life was finished- I hadn't actually talked about it in years. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to discuss it again.

"I'm sorry." Edward's voice cut through my thoughts. In that moment, I made my decision.

"It's okay," I sighed, looking up at him again. "It's just…not something I like to remember."

I braced myself. Edward just watched, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"This happened," I gestured to my neck, uttering the words I never thought I'd hear again. "When I tried to commit suicide."

* * *

**I did NOT see that coming. Actually, I did, but...nevermind.**

**Would you do me a big favor and review? It would mean so much ;) Thank you for reading!**


	10. Rain

**Okay, I'm sorry. I know it's been about two weeks since my last update- my bad! If it helps, I had to suffer in the dentist's office on monday. Not even kidding. The nurse had some sort of let's-torture-Charlie-by-yelling-at-her-for-not-wearing-her-rubberbands plot going. Now I wont get these dumb braces off until September! Ugh. Sorry- got a little off subject there ^_^ Thank you all so much for your reviews- I'm glad I can keep you on your toes! If I actually don't, just humor me.**

**palecrescent**

**TheWiseWolfSpirit**

**KaulitzLuver483**

**Billiebumface**

**Joker with the Green Scarf**

**JessTalksAlot**

**You reviews made me laugh. Thanks again! I would also like to thank my beta, Christine Writer, for her help on this chapter. It wouldn't be here without her, guys! **

**I own nothing -_-**

* * *

Edward's reaction to what I'd just said was…well, not exactly what I was used to. His eyes never left mine as they widened to the size of dinner plates. He said nothing for a while, just stared at me. Maybe I shouldn't have told him…

"Y-you wanted to…die?"

Each word felt like a slap in the face, sending my eyes to the floor in shame. I could only nod. I cursed myself mentally for bringing up this subject, unaware that Edward had spoken again. It was only after I'd looked up to find him gazing at me expectantly that I realized he'd asked a question.

"What?" I asked, covering the ugly skin of my neck with my hand again. I could feel each individual ridge from the stitches I'd gotten.

"Why?" Edward murmured for the second time. I was taken aback by his question- no one had dared ask it before.

"I, um…" my voice was failing me. I sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Edward nodded. Come on, words. Work with me.

I swallowed hard, my whole body feeling weaker. "I…I guess it all started when my parents got a divorce." Wait, did Edward know what divorce meant? Well, I might as well explain that, too. "Um, a divorce is when two people decide to split up because they don't love each other anymore."

I stopped for a breath, surprised that I'd been able to tell him this much. Granted, I was looking at the floor the entire time, but it was a start.

"My parents were always fighting and yelling at each other, sometimes over me." I continued, picking at an old scab on my palm. "One day, my dad left, saying that he couldn't take it anymore." My voice cracked on the last word, and I knew I had to leave before I broke down. I got up, keeping my eyes low.

"Excuse me." I managed, running out of the room. I raced down the steps, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I smacked them away, pushing through the front door and heading to my destination. I collapsed in front of the hand bush that I'd come to love, allowing myself to cry quietly. Rain beat down on my shoulders as I sat with my arms around my knees. Droplets of water covered my glasses, erasing my vision. I didn't care. I just sat there and sobbed, much like a toddler.

I didn't hear the soft crunch of footsteps as I sat there, letting myself get soaked.

It was only when I unburied my head from my knees that I realized Edward was sitting beside me, watching me cry. I felt embarrassed- he shouldn't have to watch this.

"Sorry." I sniffed, putting my head back down.

"You shouldn't be." I heard his voice, nearly imperceptible against the hammering rain. I waited before lifting my head to look at him again. At first, I couldn't see anything because of the rain on my glasses. I took them off, wiping off the water as best as I could. The sight that met my eyes when I put my glasses back on was unexpected. Edward's normally unruly locks were drenched, hanging limply at his shoulders. Water trickled down his face, looking remarkably similar to tears. I wondered if he was crying, too. His eyes roamed my face, filled with sorrow and concern. It was…comforting.

A grateful smile crossed my features briefly. He had seen my scar, listened to my story, and watched me cry- all without passing the slightest judgment. It felt good, having someone to be able to talk to like this. Most people would've changed the subject before I could get two words out, but not Edward. He _wanted_ to know.

I returned from my thoughts, meeting his eyes once more. He seemed just as worried as before.

"Thanks." I mumbled, gazing out at the yard before us. Everything was darker, dampened with rain.

"You're welcome." Edward responded from beside me. We weren't but a few inches from each other. I didn't mind.

Suddenly, an idea found it's way into my brain. I glanced over at Edward, who was studying a sculpture off to my left. His arms were resting on his knees, much like the first day I drew him. Very slowly, I leaned over, gently resting my head on one of them. Edward flinched, but made no move to pull away. I closed my eyes, completely at ease. However, I wasn't so sure about Edward.

"Do you want me to move?" I asked him quietly.

"No." came his muffled reply. I smiled inwardly, listening to the gentle rain. Thunder rumbled every now and then, but I wasn't bothered by it.

A few minutes later, I felt a strange weight on my head. I opened my eyes, seeing Edward's hair, dripping wet, shading my face. Closing my eyes again, I suppressed a laugh. We were both soaked!

I don't know how long we sat there, but by the time one of us spoke, it had stopped raining.

"Lucy?" Edward practically whispered. I never took my eyes off the glistening blades of grass before us.

"Hmm?"

"Are we…friends?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Yeah, we're friends."

* * *

When I returned home, Sarah was waiting in the driveway. She took in my drenched hair and clothes, shaking her head.

"Do I even need to ask?"

I chuckled. "Probably not."

I watched as her gaze traveled downward, stopping at my neck. Her eyes widened.

"Where's your-"

"I forgot it at home." I shrugged. Sarah's expression of shock quickly morphed into one of worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, I think I am."

She smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Good."

I pulled back, wheeling my bike into the garage. Once I was sure that it wouldn't fall over, I turned to Sarah.

"Come on," I said, gesturing towards the door. "Wanna play spoons?"

Sarah laughed, following me inside.

* * *

**So, am I forgiven for the late update? Oh, have I made a rhyme? **

**I just watched Edward Scissorhands again the other day, and it really made me mad. The way everyone treated him- it was really sad. I was crying (as always) at the end. Thankfully, I could continue the story with my own, so I wasn't as sad as usual. Sorry, am I boring you? Oops. Anyway, would you please review? Thanks for reading, once again!**


	11. Story

**Chapter eleven, here we are! I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story for so long- you are awesome! Thanks to:**

**JessTalksAlot**

**-my-forgotten-rose-**

**Joker with the Green Scarf**

**palecrescent**

**Billiebumface**

**And a BIG thank you to Christine Writer- my amazing beta. **

**I own nothing =)**

* * *

"So, tell me more about this Edward." Sarah yawned, crossing her ankles as she leaned back on her elbows. We were sitting on my bed, staring at the drawings covering my walls. I sighed, glancing at the clock.

"It's getting late," I attempted to change the subject. Sarah had been asking about Edward for weeks, and I was running out of excuses for not telling her anything. "We should get some sleep."

Sarah gave me a look, and I knew I was in for it. Looking away from her all too knowing gaze, I braced myself.

"Luce, it's ten o'clock." I heard from my left. Suppressing a wince, I said nothing. "Why won't you tell me about Edward?"

I tried to think of an answer. Sarah waited.

"Well, there isn't a whole lot to tell." I finally replied, looking back up at her. She raised a brow.

"I want to know."

Finally realizing that I wasn't getting out of this one, I decided to tell her.

"Well, he has scissors for hands." I started, averting my eyes from hers. She said nothing, but I could tell that she was waiting for me to continue. "He lives all by himself in a big mansion, with a beautiful garden that he takes care of. He's afraid to leave the mansion because he doesn't want people to be afraid of him." I paused for a breath, fixing my eyes on my big toe. Lovely view, let me tell you.

"That's…wow. I never would've thought of something like that, Luce." Sarah complimented, a smile evident in her tone. I suppressed one of my own, turning to meet her stare.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"It sounds like your little hangout is getting to you." she grinned. I chuckled nervously.

"You could say that."

* * *

I pedaled down the street for the hundredth time, seeing Aunt Maggie getting into her car. I waved at her, continuing my journey to the mansion. My mother still hadn't found out about my trips, though she might've had a few ideas about what I did during the day. Aunt Maggie and I had nearly slipped up in our lies quite a few times.

The sun was peaking through the clouds, dousing my skin in warmth every so often. I squinted, coming to a stop at the start of the trail leading towards the mansion. Taking a deep breath, I started up the winding path.

The familiar sounds of snipping reached my ears as I pulled up to the gates.

_Maybe I'll get to watch Edward again, _I thought hopefully. Slipping through the gates, I entered the familiar garden. Even after so many visits, it was still breathtaking. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, following the sounds of snipping.

My search eventually led me to Edward, who was currently working on what appeared to be a swan. I sat down behind him, watching in awe as he sculpted a shrub. I would never find this boring.

"Hello, Lucy." Edward murmured, not turning from the swan. I blinked, not expecting him to know that I was there.

"Hi." I finally managed, staring at his back. We said nothing, as that would've distracted him from his work. A piece of the shrub flew towards me and bounced off one of the lenses of my glasses, causing me to laugh silently. I buried my face in my knees, trying to keep quiet. The sounds of clipping ceased, forcing me to look up. Edward was facing me now, watching as I lifted my head.

"Sorry," I chuckled, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "I was just laughing."

"Oh." Edward's lips showed a hint of a smile. I looked past him, eyeing the swan. It was immaculately shaped, as were the other sculptures near it.

"Incredible." I breathed, shaking my head in disbelief. How could he get everything so perfect?

"Thank you." Edward said, sitting down in front of me. I smiled at him, looking around. My hand found it's way to my cross, fiddling with the silver edges. When my eyes landed on Edward again, he was staring at it. His expression was unreadable, but I could tell that it wasn't happiness. I hadn't brought it up the last time he'd done this, but now I wanted to know.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking from him to the necklace and back. His answer was hesitant.

"Y-you don't think I'm a monster, do you?" he inquired softly. I was shocked- how could he think that?

"Of course not. Why?" I asked, my brows furrowed with concern.

"A lady down there," he gestured to the town with one of his blades. "Said I was."

For a moment, I was rendered speechless.

"You went down there?" I asked, complete and utter shock crossing my features. Edward simply nodded. "When?"

As soon as I asked, his eyes began to well up with unshed tears. It was heartwrenching. I reached out and grabbed his wrist, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay."

Edward didn't smile, instead opening his mouth to speak.

He began his story.

Around two hours later, we were both tearing up. I couldn't believe all that Edward had been through. From being discovered by a door-to-door saleswoman, to getting rejected by the inhabitants of the town, it was a wonder that he'd been able to keep from breaking down. It broke my heart to learn that even the kindness of Kim and her family could not spare him from being rejected by the rest of the town.

"Did you ever see Kim again?" I asked, feeling my throat close up. Edward shook his head slowly.

"No." he mumbled, tears falling freely down his cheeks. I caught a flash of pure sorrow in his dark eyes before he dropped his head.

With a sniff, I scooted over beside him. He didn't move. Hesitantly, I raised my arms, wrapping them around him in a very awkward hug. My cheek rested on his upper arm, muffling my own words as I uttered them.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

He made no sound. I continued.

"It will be okay. I promise."

Edward's reply rested within his expression as he turned to look at me. A small smile lay on his lips, tears drying on his cheeks.

I kept hugging him.

* * *

**Awww. **

**So, how did I do? Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	12. Birthdays

**'Twas a long time ago that I updated this story, and I'm sorry :( There were some technical difficulties, but I'm back now, and I have this shiny new chapter for all of you to read! Isn't that great? Thank you:**

**-my-forgotten-rose-**

**JessTalksAlot**

**Joker with the Green Scarf**

**KaulitzLuver483**

**Billiebumface**

**ContagiousxTragedy**

**You guys like this story that much? I FEEL AMAZING! Thank you! Of course, I wouldn't have gotten this far without my incredible beta- Christine Writer =) **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_"Roar!"_

Sarah and I laughed as we ran through the backyard, Gracie and Ellie on our heels. We had been playing this game for about an hour, and I was getting tired. Breathing hard, I dramatically threw myself onto the ground.

"I'm not going to make it! Sarah, go on without me!" I yelled, reaching out to her from my spot on the grass. She chuckled at my theatrics, continuing her jog around the yard.

"Okay!" she called over her shoulder. I grinned, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. It wasn't long before a large something collided with my stomach, causing me to grunt. I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch, and saw Ellie's triumphant smile.

"You've got me!" I cried in defeat, causing her to laugh.

"You're goofy, LuLu." she giggled, bouncing up and down on my stomach.

"I think I'm gonna barf." I managed between bounces. Ellie stopped, but didn't get off of me. To my left, the sounds of Sarah's demise filled my ears.

"I've been slain!" she shouted. Ellie and I laughed, seeing Gracie drag her to the ground by her ankle. Sarah hit the ground with a _thud, _grunting loudly.

"Ow!" she yelled. Gracie just beamed at her victory.

"Who wants lunch?" my mom's voice broke through our hysterics. The four of us sprang up, glancing at each other before looking back at her. Without further hesitation, we all raced into the house. "Is grilled cheese okay with everyone?" mom asked, turning to the stove. I plopped down in my usual chair, Ellie to my left.

"Always." I chirped, examining the plaid tablecloth. I traced the blue lines with my finger, making different shapes.

"That looks like fun." Sarah's monotone caused me to look up.

"It is." I responded, just as serious. Gracie and Ellie were chatting away about the newest episode of _Hannah Montana Forever._ I scrunched up my nose, returning my attention to a very bored looking Sarah.

"So," I started, glancing around. The house had been cleaned during our little adventure outside; that much was obvious. Vacuum tracks were visible on the carpet, there were no DVD cases scattered on top of the television, and all traces of food had been removed from the couches.

"Your hair is getting longer." Sarah commented, drawing me from my musings. I turned back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"O…kay?" I couldn't see what exactly she was getting at.

She shrugged, smiling a little.

The telephone's shrill ringing interrupted our fascinating conversation. I made no move to answer it- that was my mom's territory.

"Lucy, come here." I heard her say from the stove. Rising from my chair, I walked over to where she stood. Handing me the spatula, she reached for the phone.

"Make sure they don't burn." she instructed, picking up the receiver. Poking at the brown pieces of bread, I tried to figure out who was calling. Mom hadn't said a word to the caller, so I had no idea.

A few minutes later, she hung up, retrieving the spatula from my hand.

"Who was it?" I asked, walking back over to my seat. My mom didn't look up from the skillet as she replied.

"Your school. You guys start back on September third."

While Sarah muttered about the pointlessness of starting school on a Friday, only one thought went through my mind: _What was I going to tell Edward?_

* * *

I lay in the attic of the mansion, listening to the rain as it thrummed softly against the leaky roof. My head was propped up by Edward's knees, allowing me to see my sketchbook more easily as I drew. Edward was watching me draw, occasionally offering a quiet comment or responding to a random question I asked. His hands had been carefully angled away from my face, allowing me to see him better. The sadness in his eyes had faded somewhat, much to my relief. I didn't like seeing him sad.

"Edward, when's your birthday?" I asked, glancing up from my sketch. He seemed confused.

"Birthday?" he mumbled. I thought for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to explain this.

"Your birthday is the day when you were born." I finally said. Edward frowned.

"I don't have one."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I cursed myself. _He was _invented, _not born!_

"Oh, yeah." I whispered, my face turning red in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Edward muttered from above me. I went back to sketching, staying silent the whole time.

Eventually, I sat up to examine my work. Rubbing my stiff neck, I felt my hair at my shoulders.

"It _is _getting long." I chuckled, remembering Sarah's comment. Shaking my head, I went back to examining my drawing.

A few minutes later, I felt a tug on my hair.

_Snip._

Something dark floated into my lap. I eyed it closely, easily identifying the foreign object.

It was a lock of my hair.

"Are you going to finish?" I asked quietly. Before I knew what was happening, bits and pieces of my hair were flying around my head. The snip of Edward's scissors was the only sound to be heard against the rain. I remained like a statue, not wanting to mess up his work. Each snip was loud in my ears, metallic and precise. The whole episode felt surreal.

Finally, Edward finished, scrutinizing his latest masterpiece. He walked in front of me, clipping a few stray pieces of hair from my face. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied. I lifted myself from the ground, hearing my bones crack. Gross.

Edward made a face at the sound, causing me to laugh.

Once my small laughing fit had ended, I stepped closer to him. He eyed me curiously. Very cautiously, I slid my arms around his middle, careful to avoid his scissors. It took him a minute to respond, but he did, enclosing me in his arms. It felt right.

I rested my head on the lower part of his chest, closing my eyes in happiness.

Then I remembered something.

Without opening my eyes, I whispered the one thought that wouldn't leave me alone.

"Edward, I have to go back to school."

* * *

**SCHNITZEL! Why must school interfere with all good things! Sorry if I insulted anyone who loves school- I like it, too, if it helps ^_^**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! Reviews are my favorite aspect of posting a new chapter!**


	13. Reminders

***ducks flying objects* I'm sorry! I know it's been awhile since I last updated :( You see, there's this thing called 'life', and it always gets in my way. Ugh. On top of that, I, once again, got nurse clueless at the dentist's office. And do you know what? SHE YELLED AT ME AGAIN. It was horrible. Anywho, a big thank you to:**

**-****my-forgotten-rose-**

**KaulitzLuver483**

**JessTalksAlot**

**Billiebumface**

**Joker with the Green Scarf- by the way, I'm sorry to hear about your account getting hacked :(**

**Bound4Khatovar**

**Judify**

**Wragziez**

**Darrocks- I'm writing, I'm writing!**

**Phew, so many reviews- I LOVE IT! Thanks so much to you all, as well as my amazing beta- Christine Writer. I would also like to thank GallifreyGirl01 for helping me.**

**Enjoy, and I own nothing.**

* * *

Looking into Edward's face was the last thing I wanted to do. Would he be sad? Indifferent? Angry? Come to think of it, probably not that last one.

"When?" Edward's chest vibrated as he spoke. Reluctantly, I lifted my head from the comfy position it had been in and looked up. I took my time, running my eyes over the details of his dark suit. A zipper caught my attention, and I practically memorized each individual ridge it contained before continuing upward. Eventually, I reached Edward's gaze.

I didn't like what I saw.

Worry was the dominant emotion on his face, immediately followed by sadness. His eyes were wide, closely resembling those of a puppy dog. I couldn't look away, or even think, for that matter, which was why it took me nearly an entire five minutes to respond to his question.

"Um," I started, chewing on my lip. It felt as though someone had flipped the off switch on my brain. What was the question again? Oh, right. "I have around two weeks."

The unease Edward's expression held did nothing to comfort me. I managed to remove my stare from his, focusing instead on a lock of his wild hair. Briefly, I wondered how it stayed like that. Soon enough, though, my thoughts took a different turn. Why did Edward look so apprehensive? It was almost as if _he _were the one starting school. Like he would be…leaving something behind. All of a sudden, the pieces clicked into place.

He thought I wasn't coming back!

"I can still come over, though." I snapped my attention back to his face, a small smile gracing my lips. "If you want."

Edward's mood appeared to brighten instantly. He smiled, nodding.

"Yes."

I giggled quietly. "Okay."

We pulled apart, smiles plastered on our faces. I sat back down, Edward doing the same. Our knees touched as I reached for my sketchbook, flipping through all of my drawings. Most of them were of Edward. I glanced at him, seeing his eyes glued to the rapidly turning pages. Suddenly, a curious expression came over his face. I stopped flipping, quickly returning my eyes to the page that had caught his attention.

"Who is that?" Edward asked, pointing to the image with one of his blades.

"That's my cousin, Sarah." I explained, running a finger delicately across the light background. "She's the one who came looking for me the day we met."

Removing my attention from the smirking Sarah, I looked over at Edward. His eyes met mine, silently communicating that he remembered. I couldn't believe that months had already gone by since that day. We'd learned so much about each other- things that few other people knew about. I wished I could show Edward just how thankful I was for that alone.

I'd figure it out.

* * *

Riding back home felt good, relaxing. The slightly chilled air wove through my newly cut hair, giving me goosebumps. I loved the feeling, allowing a small smile to stretch across my lips as I glided down the street. An oncoming car forced me onto the sidewalk at one point, it's driver waving at me before continuing on. I nodded to her, pedaling quickly towards my house to avoid conversation.

When I pulled into the driveway, Sarah was sitting on the porch. She smiled at me, removing her gaze from the book in her lap. I grinned back, wheeling my bike into the garage and jogging over to her. She watched me curiously as I plopped down next to where she sat. I said nothing, gazing out at the yard.

"What did you do to your head?" Sarah's voice was a whisper. It took me a second to catch onto what she was talking about. Eventually, it clicked. I beamed at her, running a hand through my hair.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It looks awesome, but when did you cut it?"

"Actually, E-" I stopped, quickly picking up where I left off. "I cut it at the mansion."

Sarah raised a brow. "Of all the times that you could've cut it, you chose that one?"

Then, she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. I only nodded, forcing a laugh to join her. That was a close one!

The sound of brakes screeching caused both of us to look up. I instantly recognized my mother's car, halting abruptly in front of our house. Her face was obscured by the windshield, becoming clearer only when she had pulled in. Stepping out of the car, she took off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head.

"Hi, girls!" she waved, sighing exhaustedly.

"Hey," Sarah and I waved back. Mom just rested her arms against the roof of the car, obviously worn by the day's stress.

"Your hair looks cute, Lucy." she breathed, smiling tiredly.

"Thanks." I beamed, resting my chin on my hands. My mother said nothing in reply, choosing to look around the street instead. I spared the neighborhood a brief glance, grimacing at the candy-colored houses.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" mom breathed, running a hand through her hair. I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

Mom simply smiled.

"Go get ready."

I threw a look at Sarah, wondering if she knew what was going on. She shrugged, getting up to leave.

"I have to go. See ya later." she wrapped her arms around me for a brief second.

"Don't leave me." I whispered in her ear as we hugged. Sarah chuckled, turning and jogging down the sidewalk. I watched her go, not wanting to face whatever my mother had planned.

"Hurry up, Lucy!" mom called, getting into her car. I sighed, spinning around and walking into the house. Once inside, I padded to my room.

I swiftly threw my art bag onto my bed, scanning the room for a clean shirt. The one I was wearing was covered in hair, not to mention the fact that it had a few stains on it. My best bet was to look in my closet. Sauntering over to it, I flipped through the various jackets and pants. My eyes landed on a black tee shirt, and I snatched it from the hanger. Tearing off my current shirt, I pulled it on. A giant pair of red lips stood out against the dark fabric, partially blocked out by the scantily dressed man sitting between them. I smiled down at my favorite shirt, hearing the car horn sound out front.

Grabbing a jacket from my closet, I ran for the door. I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the hallway mirror, my reflection causing me to pause.

Edward sure did know how to cut hair.

I poked at the spiky black locks, loving the edgy vibe they had to them. To be honest, Edward had cut my hair better than I could. I chuckled, tearing myself away from the mirror and heading towards the door. Wherever we were going, I could tell it wouldn't be fun.

* * *

If I had a list of the things I hated most, I'm pretty sure that back to school shopping would be in the top ten.

"Okay, let's see here," my mom murmured, glancing down at our cart. "Folders, pencils, notebooks…check."

"Mommy, can we go look at movies?" Ellie suggested from my side, lazily running her hand along a nearby shelf. I played with the zipper of my jacket, eyeing the pastel-wearing parents shuffling around the aisles. Their kids were dressed similarly, light colored t-shirts adorning their ridiculously skinny frames. They gossiped and greeted one another, exchanging hugs or loud hellos. The whole thing looked like a missing scene from _the Stepford Wives._

"I'm with El." I chuckled quietly, making sure my mom would hear. She didn't respond right away, but a smile formed on the side of her mouth.

"In a minute, girls."

I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes in the process. Ellie laughed, smacking me playfully in the side. I grinned, pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder, just as worn by the day's shopping as me.

As our mother checked over the supply list, a tall woman made her way towards us. Her rusty locks swished from side to side every time she moved, nearly getting caught on a display at one point. I chewed on my lip to refrain from laughing. The lady finally reached the three of us, her bright pink lips stretching into an incredibly fake smile.

"Why, hello there." she drawled, causing my mother to jump in alarm. Turning quickly, she saw the red haired woman.

"Oh! Hello." she chuckled, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. The lady extended her hand.

"I'm June Baker. You must be Lisa Monet."

My mother shook her hand, eyeing the woman with confusion.

"Yes."

June laughed. "Word gets around fast in this town, hon."

Mom just nodded in understanding, while Ellie and I exchanged a look. When June wasn't looking, Ellie puffed up her lips mockingly. I stifled a laugh, biting my lip even harder. Mom glanced at us from the corner of her eye, still in conversation. I could see her lips twitching into a smile.

When I'd grown bored of hearing the plastic woman and our mother chatting, I allowed my thoughts to wander. What was Edward doing? I glanced at my cell phone, seeing that it was nearly five thirty. Edward wouldn't be outside at this time- there were too many people around.

I exhaled heavily through my nose, trying not to be rude about being so bored.

"Are these your daughters?" June inquired suddenly, her precisely lined eyes shooting to Ellie and me. Ellie removed her head from my shoulder, straightening. I did the same, hoping to goodness that this woman would not try to speak to me.

"Yes. This is Ellie," mom gestured to the smiling eight year old by my side. "And my older daughter, Lucy."

June's gaze lingered on me. Oh, crap.

"And how old are you, honey?" she asked, flashing yet another fake grin. For a second, I wondered if she was related to the woman named Joyce from Edward's story.

"She's seventeen." mom's voice traveled over to my ears. June didn't remove her eyes from my shrinking form.

"Oh, so you're gonna be a senior! How excitin'!" if she kept this up, I guarantee that her face would tear.

As June rambled on about the joys of being in high school, I discreetly watched the remainder of people around us. One person caught my eye.

Just outside the chattering crowd of high-strung mothers and daughters, I spotted a woman. She was on the short side, calmly sifting through a few clearance boxes. A few people passed her, offering rather loud greetings. She would simply smile and wave back, returning to the merchandise.

"Kristin!" June squealed from in front of me, making me jump. My eyes shot back to her, watching with some relief as she bid us goodbye.

"It was nice meetin' you!"

And with one last cheerful wave, she dashed off towards the woman in the clearance section. _Poor Kristin_, I thought briefly.

Mom, Ellie, and I proceeded to hurry through the remainder of the store, relieved when we had finally left. I dozed off on the way home, my mind whirring.

One thing was for sure- I was definitely going to cherish these peaceful last two weeks of summer with Edward.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit longer than usual- am I forgiven? **

**By the way, for those of you who haven't already, will you do me a HUGE favor and take the poll on my profile page? Also, would any of you be interested in a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fic? If so, please let me know! Haha, I believe I have rhymed. Thanks for reading, and review if you can! **


	14. Running

**Okay, the lateness of this chapter is ridiculous, and I'm sorry. I might have to start updating just once a month from now on, but I will definitely _try _to get new chappies out as fast as I can! Thank you all for sticking with this story- it's heartwarming to read all of your comments :) Wragziez, Billiebumface, JessTalksAlot, cup-o'-sweet-T.E.A, -my-forgotten-rose-, Darrocks (I was kidding about the writing thing, but thanks for the comment!), Caitlin, Amaya the night rain, Nekoharuhi, Engelhaft Albtraum, xXxCastielxXx, Anubis1706- that means YOU, my faithful readers! If you're new to this story, hi there! One last thing- we all need to give a big hand to my talented and wonderful beta- Christine Writer. Alrighty then, on with ze show!**

**I own nothing -_-**

**

* * *

**_I was in the mansion, that much I knew._

_"Hello?" I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me. Scanning the front room, I saw no one. It was gloomy in here, but not the usual kind of gloomy. An unusual cold had settled over the enormous building, giving me goosebumps. I could practically see my breath. It wasn't just that, though. There was something about the house…something had changed. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was…darker, I guess. More dangerous. _

_I started walking toward the staircase, getting more and more scared with every second that I stood in the doorway of this desolate place. A cobweb hung from the arms of the very familiar statue at the foot of the stairs, tickling my cheeks as I passed. I batted at it, keeping an eye out for any spiders that might want a piggyback ride. _

_Thump._

_At the noise, I jumped. The echo of whatever it had been sounded through the house, engraining itself into my mind. I walked a bit more quickly up the stairs._

_Thump._

_I broke into a jog, taking two steps at a time. Why hadn't I reached the top yet? It seemed so far away. And another thing- where in the house was that noise coming from? _

_Thump. Thump. _

_Sprinting. Sprinting is good. I ran up the stairs, my heart racing as fast as my legs. Whatever it was, it was following me. I could feel it's weight on each step as it followed me, attempting to be stealthy. _

_It wasn't working._

_My breathing was ragged as I flew up the ever-growing staircase, trying to outrun my pursuer. I could hear him, too, huffing with each step. In seconds, I felt a breath on my neck, sour and hot. A cry escaped my lips as I pushed myself forward. _

_Was it just me, or had I gotten closer to the top?_

_No, I had. A tired smile stretched across my face, propelling me towards safety. I didn't know how reaching the top of the staircase would make me safe, but something told me that it would. _

_Closer._

_I was only a few yards away now. Oh my goodness, would this thing ever end? I wiped my brow, panting audibly. The stranger behind me had slowed, much to my relief. I didn't dare look back, though. I'd probably trip. _

_Closer…almost there…_

_A shadow at the top of the staircase caused me to flinch. I shot towards it, immediately realizing whose it was._

_"Edward!" I shouted, bolting for the top step. It was only an arm's length away. _

_The stranger was catching up. _

_I heard his breathing in my ear, his malevolent chuckle as I screamed. Finally, I reached the top step. I threw myself towards the landing, a sigh of relief breaking free from my lungs as I fell towards safety. _

_I spoke too soon._

_A hand enclosed itself around my ankle, snatching me from Edward's shadow. I shrieked in surprise and terror, watching in horror as I tumbled back down the steps._

My eyes shot open as I sat bolt upright. I heard a sharp intake of breath, instantly recognizing that it belonged to me. My heart was pounding in my chest, which heaved with each labored breath I took. Other than that, silence surrounded me.

"Phew." I whispered, wiping my forehead with a shaky hand. The blankets I'd been using were now strewn across the hardwood floor, the light fabric reminding me of snow. I took a few calming breaths, eyeing the room around me. No one was home, that was obvious. I looked at the clock, which read ten thirty.

It had only been two hours since mom had left? For some reason, it felt like it'd been longer. I barely even remembered she and my younger sister leaving this morning.

After my heart began to beat normally, I got up from my comfy spot on the couch. I made my way to the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Finding no luck in the pantry, I turned to the fridge. My search there proved more successful, rewarding me with a package of cinnamon rolls. I preheated the oven, sitting on the countertop as I waited. It was gloomy outside, that much I could tell. No sunlight shone through the curtains, and a noisy wind pounded against the roof. I sighed, wishing for once that today could be sunny.

A small beeping noise alerted me to the fact that I had cinnamon rolls waiting. I hopped down from the counter, hastily grabbing the pan that I had put them on and opening the oven. I pushed the cinnamon rolls inside, hissing when my finger touched one of the hot grills. I pulled my hand back sharply, lightly kicking the door closed.

"Meanie." I muttered, examining the red splotch on my knuckle. It was throbbing, and felt icy hot under my touch. I blew on it, padding down the hall to find a band-aid. I located the smallish first aid kit in the bathroom, smiling triumphantly when my eyes landed on a band-aid.

With my wound bandaged, I sauntered back into the kitchen. My breakfast still had a little while to go, so I sat down on the couch. I didn't turn on the TV, choosing instead to sit in silence. Before long, my thoughts drifted to Edward. I chuckled- that seemed to be my default topic nowadays.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the matted strands under my fingertips. I remembered the weird sensation of Edward cutting my hair, how each snip of his blades had sounded. It was hard to think that that had been just two days ago. Why was time flying by so quickly nowadays? Ugh, I didn't like it.

I had to figure out something special to do for the end of summer. I wouldn't see Edward as much, which depressed me. How could I make it up to him? I ran through a list of possibilities in my head, each sounding dumber than the last. Geez, remind me not to become a party planner.

Wait a minute.

A small spark ignited in my brain, bringing back a past conversation between me and Edward.

_"Edward, when's your birthday?" _I had asked.

_"I don't have one."_ He'd responded after I told him what a birthday was. A grin stretched across my lips.

I had an idea.

* * *

Three hours later found me on my bike, heading for the mansion. I had all but forgotten my dream, which was good.

The small package tucked under my arm slid down a bit, and I quickly pushed it back. A larger, wrapped present was wedged between me and my handlebars, pushing against my stomach. I tried to keep my mind off the pain, pondering what Edward would think about what I had done.

The dirt trail appeared in my vision. I gulped.

Would I be able to pedal up?

Okay, I could lie here and say that I pulled a Bruce Willis and toughed the steep, windy hill. In reality, though, I just left my bike near the start of the trail and walked the rest of the way up. It took longer than riding, but hey, safety first.

Slightly red faced, I reached the top of the hill. Why were the gates always closed? I huffed, sliding the larger package through the bars, then doing the same with the smaller one. Once I'd joined them, I picked them back up and continued towards the front doors of the ginormous house. Upon reaching them, another thought hit me.

How was I going to go about this?

Up until that point, the thought of how to actually set everything up hadn't occurred to me. I guess I was just so wrapped up in the smartness of my idea that I didn't give the 'do' part much thought. Nice job, Lucy.

Placing the smaller package under my arm, I quietly opened the door. Well, I guess the right word would be tried to. The heavy piece of wood squealed in protest as I pushed on it, completely ruining any chance I had of being sneaky.

I glared at the offending door, continuing into the mansion. It was chilly inside, forcing me to pull my jacket closer to my body. I looked around; there were no signs of life. Maybe I could set up the surprise here?

I scanned the room again. Uh, probably not a good idea.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, I turned towards the staircase. Edward's shadow stood at the top, as always. I climbed the stairs, a bit slower than usual, so that I wouldn't mess up the packages I carried.

About halfway up, I heard a thump.

That sound alone struck a chord in my chest, forcing me to speed up. I speed-climbed the remainder of the stairs, sighing in relief when I reached the landing. My shadow had joined Edward's, the minute fact somehow bringing me comfort. I turned the corner at a calmer pace, making my way up the smaller set of steps. When I reached the attic doorway, an idea popped into my head. It wasn't very good, but that's all I had. I set the packages on the stairs, turning back to go into the attic. Edward stood in the middle, as was the routine. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello." Edward murmured, starting to move towards me. I held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait a second," I explained quickly, trying to erase the concerned and slightly hurt look that had formed on his features. I chewed on my lip, not sure how well this would go.

_It's worth a try._ My mind told me. I looked back to Edward, who seemed curious as to what I was thinking about. I smiled.

"Um, can you close your eyes for a minute?" I asked, a bit unsure if he would actually do it. Instead, he just stood there, watching me cautiously. I didn't blame him; had I been in his place, I probably would've done the same thing. That thought left me wondering about the right way to convince him that I meant no harm.

I went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Please? I promise, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I assured him, raising my hands in surrender. _Please let this work_, I chanted mentally, watching Edward's reaction. After a minute of indecisive staring, I heard a very quiet "okay" from where he stood.

_Yes! _I shouted in my head, seeing lavender eyelids flutter closed. Turning back to the small staircase, I reached for the packages. A tingling sensation went up my spine as I did so, causing me to glance back at Edward.

His eyes were open.

"No peeking." I told him, turning back around and crossing my arms. Edward's eyes closed again, and I spun around to grab the colorful parcels on the staircase. Once they had been secured under my arms, I tiptoed further into the attic. A board creaked every once in a while, compelling me to steal a look at the unmoving Edward. He hadn't peeked again yet, so we were good on that front.

When I reached the spot I'd been aiming for, I silently set the larger package against the wall. After I'd ensured that it wouldn't tip over, I moved my attention to the smaller one. As soundlessly as possible, I opened the light blue box and pulled out it's contents.

A single chocolate cupcake, slathered with chocolate icing and decorated with colored sprinkles sat in my hand. In the other, a candle and a lighter. I carefully pressed the candle into the cupcake, hoping to keep most of the icing intact. That part done, I flipped open the lighter and lit the candle. The small flame flickered in the wind, then extinguished itself. I glared at the little menace, repeating the process again. It worked this time, and I set the lighter down in the cupcake box. Pushing it to the side with my foot, I turned to face Edward.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

It took him a moment to locate where I was standing. When his eyes landed on me, though, they lit up with shock and what could only be described as excitement. I allowed a tiny grin of accomplishment to cross my features before holding the cupcake out to him with both hands.

"Happy birthday, Edward."

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**So, what did you all think? **

**For those of you who caught my _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ reference in the last chapter, kudos! I couldn't help but put that little bit in there ;) Also, thanks to the lovely comments from some of you, I have decided to write a _Charlie and the Chocolate _Factory fic! It will be out as soon as I finish my Aro story, so keep an eye out. Coming soon: Visions of Sugarpops!**

**Would you care to leave a review? That would make my day. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	15. Something

**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! It's been FAR too long since my last update- two months, I think. My deepest apologies to you all! On the bright side, some wonderful things have happened in that time span. **

**I've gotten my braces off :D.**

**I have started writing a novel (we'll see how that goes).**

**My Willy Wonka story is all planned out.**

**So, I've been pretty busy. I want to thank my reviewers: xXxCastielxXx, JessTalksAlot, -my-forgotten-rose-, Wragziez, just me 33333, Billiebumface, Anubis1706, Engelhaft Albtraum, ContagiousxTragedy, Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram, draconisnoire43, and AikoRose. For those of you who are newcomers- WELCOME TO MAH STORY! Sorry, I've had a bit of caffeine. Anywho, we all need to give a big hand to my beta- Christine Writer. She's awesome!**

**Before I let you all read the newest chapter, you'll be happy to know that a preview of my Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fic is waiting for you at the end. With that said, enjoy!**

**I own nothing :X**

* * *

Edward and I sat knee to knee in the attic, soft grey light filtering through the gaps in the scantily clad roof. His birthday cupcake remained seated in my cupped hands, the flame from the candle flickering back and forth in an endless dance. A small bead of blue wax crawled down it's length, getting closer and closer to the icing. Edward watched with wonder, his eyes round. I smiled, the feeling that I had made the right decision in throwing him a birthday party consuming me. Carefully, I nudged the small treat in my hands towards him.

"Make a wish." I whispered. Edward's eyes shot from the cupcake to me, a bit glazed from staring at the flame for so long. Things were quiet for a moment, his gaze being the center of my attention. I watched as his brows furrowed slightly, wishing that I could read minds in that instant. When he decided to speak, I barely heard it.

"What do I wish for?"

Realization slapped me in the face, and I nodded in understanding. Edward stared at me, waiting for help.

"Well, think of the thing you want most." I suggested. Almost instantly, his line of sight dropped to his hands. A lump gathered in my throat, guilt surging through my body. Not even five minutes into his very first birthday, and I'd already ruined it by reminding him of why he had never had one. I almost went to apologize, but thought better of it. No need to make it so obvious.

Lucy: Crusher of Dreams. Yep, that's me.

Edward's eyes lifted from his hands, all signs of sadness draining from his face. Curiosity immediately wrapped me in an inescapable hug. Edward glanced at the cupcake in my hands, then back to me. It took me a second to realize that this was his way of asking permission. I gladly gave it to him, nudging the small morsel of food a bit closer.

His eyes closed shortly after. Pale lips parted, a small gust of wind escaping them. The flame from the candle disappeared, leaving a small grey haze as a last goodbye. Edward opened his eyes, smiling at the now flameless candle. I switched the cupcake to one hand, pulling it out with the other. The hot wax burned my fingers, but I kept my hiss as quiet as possible.

I must have not been quiet enough, because a whisper reached my ears soon after.

"Are you okay?"

Setting the deceased candle in the cupcake box, I turned back to Edward.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thank you."

The concern previously displayed on his features melted into relief. Something about this little gesture made me want to hug him, but I wasn't quite sure why. Figuring that the miracle of having such a kind friend in my life was to blame, I returned to the task at hand.

"So," I said softly, trying to keep with the peaceful atmosphere. "Do you want to eat your cupcake, or open your present first?"

The person to whom I'd been speaking looked from the cake in my hands, to the package leaning against the wall. He seemed to weigh his options, eventually making a decision.

"Can I…open my present?" he asked hopefully. I smiled, putting the cupcake back in it's box. Reaching for the brightly wrapped gift beside us, I noticed a glint of excitement in Edward's eyes. Inwardly, my smile grew larger.

Pulling the object closer, I managed to hold it upright. Edward stared at it with wide eyes, as though it would disappear if he didn't commit it's image to memory. I really hoped he'd like it.

"Okay." I sighed happily, moving my hands in order to give him some room. Ever so slowly, Edward lifted his right hand. Each blade twitched slightly, gleaming in the white light produced by the blank sky. It was my turn to gape in wonder as his hand descended, slicing through the neon paper effortlessly. After a few more swipes, the object which it concealed was free. Edward's eyes lit up upon seeing the painting, darting from edge to edge to take it all in. I chewed on my lip, my old habits returning. My gaze drifted to the floor, as it sometimes did when someone was looking at my work. The floorboards soon grew really interesting- enough to make me nearly miss Edward's next question.

"Why would you do this…for me?"

My head stayed down, though my eyebrows were probably up to my hairline. I hadn't expected him to ask something like that, to be honest. Of course, I should've seen it coming. I mean, how many people just randomly throw a birthday party for you without knowing your ACTUAL birthday? My guess: not many.

With that said, it might come as no surprise that my response was, well, a little delayed. Two minutes, to be exact. In my defense, my shock rendered me silent for the majority of that time.

"Because," I paused, looking up into his eyes. "You're my friend."

Okay, it wasn't very fancy- I know that. But it was _true, _and big speeches are not my thing.

Something sparked in Edward's eyes then- a warm, comforting emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on. The corners of his lips turned up slightly, and I imagined my expression mirrored his.

_Maybe this birthday wasn't such a bad idea, after all. _I thought, leaning the painting in my hands against the wall. Brightly colored wrapping paper littered the dismal grey floor- I would have to clean that up soon.

Pushing that thought aside, I turned back to Edward.

"So, do you want to eat your cupcake?"

* * *

Sarah's breathing and the gentle scratching sound of colored pencils on paper filled my otherwise quiet room. I lay on my back, a group of various colored utensils in a tin by my side. Sarah was on my right, staring off at one of the pictures in my ever-growing collection. Her silence scared me a bit- she _never _stopped talking like this.

About a week had passed since Edward's birthday party. Everything had gone well, much to my surprise. We ended up hanging his new painting in the shady corner of the room, since that was pretty much the only place where rain could not reach. The cupcake hadn't given him any illnesses so far, either, so we were good on that front. Helping him eat it was kind of awkward, but hey, it was worth it. The gleam of hope in his eyes had erased any regrets I may have had before the end of the smallish party; I was _definitely _planning on doing the same thing next year.

As I added the finishing touches to Morticia Addams's signature red lips, my gaze traveled to Sarah. Sure enough, hers was locked on my drawing of Edward in the garden. I'd caught her staring at it several times, something which both pleased and worried me. What if she connected the dots and realized…? I didn't want to think about it. Focusing on my artwork once more, I traded 'crimson lake' for 'French grey'.

Just as I was about to lower my new color to the page, a voice cut through my thoughts.

"Lucy?" Sarah mumbled, not looking at me.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows, unmoving. She paused.

"I've been thinking about this 'Edward' guy."

I tensed, but hid it to the best of my ability. Needless to say, I couldn't have been more obvious.

"What about him?" I asked, the sounds of my pencil resuming.

"Well, doesn't his life seem a bit…I don't know, _depressing _to you?" she asked, drumming her fingers on my bedspread. The room abruptly went silent as I tried to think of a response. Before I knew what was happening, the worst one possible had flown out of my mouth.

"It's getting better."

_Now _Sarah turned, staring at me incredulously. "How?"

If I had a punching bag of myself, it would be getting some abuse right about now.

"I'm…giving him a friend." I replied. Might as well throw myself into the fire while I'm ahead.

"That's cool, Luce. What's she like?" she propped herself up on one elbow, facing me entirely.

"Well," I hesitated. Time to come up with a new idea in under ten seconds, Lucy. Ready, set, GO! "Her name is….Anne. She's kind of quiet, but not around Edward. They're…best friends."

I had said the last part without thinking. Best friends? I didn't know if Edward and I were _that _close. Well, he _was _my only friend that I wasn't related to- a rarity for me. I'd also told him my secrets- even my family didn't dare bring those up. But there'd been something…different about him, I guess. In his presence, I'd never been judged. We didn't care about each other's looks, or even the things we'd done in the past. With that said, the question still remained:

Were we best friends?

Sarah raised a brow, interrupting my train of thought. I didn't have anything else to add to this 'Anne', though, so I shrugged.

"That's all I have right now."

"Hm," Sarah muttered, dropping my gaze and staring at the comforter in thought. "She sounds like you, that's for sure."

I smiled, raising my colored pencil to the page once again. Now, if I could get this shading _just _right…

"That's going to be really cool when they meet. Maybe she'll cheer him up, you know?" Sarah rambled a bit, my smile growing. "I really like this…'world' you've created."

"Thanks." I murmured, pausing to evaluate my artwork. As I brought the pencil closer to the page, Sarah continued to ramble.

"Do you think," she hesitated, almost as though she were afraid of my response to her next statement.

"Think what?" I asked, adding a few final touches to my newest creation.

Sarah's reply was delayed. When she did, though, the room went eerily silent.

"…Can I be in this…story?"

* * *

The last day of summer had made it's appearance more quickly than it should have. I had spent most of it with Edward, making the most of our time together. After all, it would be reduced by half tomorrow. Thankfully, it was sunny today. I don't know why this made me feel better, but it did.

I sat in the garden, watching in awe as Edward sculpted yet another bush. Within minutes, the fluffy shrub had taken the form of a fairy. Compared to the other shrubs in the garden, this one looked…small. Delicate wings sprouted from it's back, as though it were in mid flight. It's body was poised in the same manner, the hands reaching for some invisible object. Noticing just how much attention was paid to them, I tried to ignore the pang of sadness that reverberated around my mind. This was our last day of freedom- no sense in ruining it.

A small bit of leaf bounced off of my shoulder, much to my amusement. Edward's blades stopped snipping seconds later, right as I checked the time on my phone. It was about three o'clock, so we still had some time left before my mom got home. I looked back up to Edward, who was now facing me. Holding his gaze for a moment, I smiled.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I commented shyly, glancing at the fairy shrub.

"Thank you." it's creator replied quietly, slowly sinking to the ground before me. Neither of us spoke, choosing instead to sit in comfortable silence.

Well, almost.

The sounds of airplanes, beeping cars, and tweeting birds disrupted the calm air. Small shadows swooped overhead, turning in flight in order to stay with their flocks. I leaned back to peer up at the graceful creatures, wishing that for just one minute, I could be a bird. I mean, the ability to fly wherever I wanted? That would be nice.

"…Lucy?"

I jumped, my eyes shooting back to my friend.

"I'm sorry." he murmured. I shook my head.

"It's fine. What's the matter?"

He didn't answer right away. I waited patiently.

"Where do you live?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. I was a bit taken aback by the question, but decided after a few moments that he deserved an answer. After all, I knew where he lived- it was only fair. Turning towards the view of the neighborhood below, I tried desperately to pick out my own house. Eventually, I spotted the horrid yellow thing, grimacing at the sight of it. As I scanned the exterior, my breath caught in my throat.

Parked in the driveway, was my mother's car.

* * *

**Yep, that's all for now *sheepish grin*. The next one is already in the works, so it WILL be put out faster. Anyways, I want to thank you all for sticking with me- it means a lot, really. Also, I'm holding a one-shot contest on Quizilla, for those of you who are interested. If so, here's the link: http:/quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/stories/17773351/one-shot-contest. **

**And now...*drum roll*...THE PREVIEW FOR MY CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY FIC!**

_**The everyone's favorite candyman. The world's most famous soda pop maker. What happens when the two decide to work together? Will new and wondrous candies be the only result of this relationship? **__**Carson Sugarpop, owner and creator of Sugarpop Industries Inc., has idolized Willy Wonka for the entirety of her career. Her friend and assistant, Zoey, is constantly reminded of this fact. After contacting Willy Wonka himself, a series of events is unleashed that no one could've forseen.**_

**I didn't want to give away too much, but it's much better than it sounds. Well, at least I think so. ****Review if you can, and thanks for reading!**


	16. Discussions

**After careful consideration (and much help-seeking from my beta) chapter 16 is officially here! I'm really sorry about the wait, my amazing readers- life keeps getting in the way, as well as a slight case of writer's block. However, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter (88 reviews!): Billiebumface, Wragziez (thank you for your messages- they really motivated me to keep writing!), Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram, JessTalksAlot, Engelhaft Albtraum, .Alchemist, .Reading, xXxCastielxXx, G, the shatter person, and Kamia Keehl. You guys are amazing, and I guarantee that this story would not have lasted this long without you! And, to you newcomers, HELLO! **

**Let's give a ginormous round of applause to my beta- Christine Writer -she deserves it! With that said, let's start the show!**

**I own almost nothing...-_-**

* * *

Who knew that five minutes could change someone's life so easily?

I stood on Sarah's porch, heart thumping loudly in my chest. My hand lowered from where I'd pressed the doorbell, each finger growing tingly and numb. Footsteps could be heard from inside the house. I was practically heaving by the time they reached the door.

Okay, some of you are probably lost by now. Let me explain.

_The phrase 'my mouth was as dry as cotton' held new meaning to me now. I swallowed, feeling a kind of tingle in my fingers and toes as I stared at the vehicle in my driveway. My breathing had quickened, each breath sending pangs of shock and fear down my spine. I'm pretty sure that my eyes resembled dinner plates by then, unblinking and slightly glazed. _

_Mom is home. Mom is home. _

_An annoying voice that I recognized as my own echoed throughout my mind. It mocked me, laughing about how I should've seen this coming. Well, I hadn't._

_Just a foot away, I somehow felt Edward's eyes glued to my stiff form. I didn't turn to him right away, mostly because I wouldn't be able to speak if I did. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that the next thing I said to him would be that I had to leave. His expression would give away his disappointment, and I would have to look into those big, sad eyes in order to apologize. _

_I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't _do it._

_But I had to say _something_. After all, what if mom decided to forbid me from going to the mansion again? I couldn't really promise to come back right away. Heck, I might not even be able to come back, at all._

_Unless, a new thought occurred to me. You sneak out. _

_In all honesty, I had never snuck out before. Sure, most teenagers did it in order to go to parties, sleepovers, and the like, but that was the thing. I didn't enjoy parties or sleepovers (well, Sarah spending the night didn't count). Could I be stealthy? Somehow, I already knew the answer to that question. Nope, not even a little bit. Would I be willing to try, if it meant seeing Edward again? Yes, to the ten billionth power. _

_It was settled then. I sighed, turning to the subject of my thoughts. He stared at me with concern, fingers snipping nervously as he did so. I tried my hardest to conjure up a smile- this wasn't something he should have to worry about. _

"_Edward, I-" I started, only to be cut off by the buzz of my phone in my pocket. Edward flinched at the noise, though his reaction to it had become less…fearful over the months. I smiled reassuringly at him, reaching for the small device and getting up from my spot on the grass._

"_I'll be right back." I whispered, walking a short distance in order to keep him from hearing. It occurred to me then just who was on the other line, my anxiety from before returning. Shaky fingers robotically flipped the phone in my hand open, raising it to my ear._

"_Hello?" I asked, murmuring in order to hide the worry in my voice._

"_Why, hello, daughter of mine." the person on the other line replied. I suppressed the urge to wince, waiting for the blow that was surely on it's way. The voice may have sounded calm and playful, but I knew better. _

"_Um, hi." I said lamely, wondering if apologizing would increase my chances of living._

"_Yes, hi." she continued, a little more firmly. I bit my bottom lip, hard. Here it comes. "Would you mind coming home? I need to speak to you." _

_Yep, there it is. "I'll be right there." _

"_Good." came the response. Then, just before the beep came to tell me that my call had ended, I heard the three most hopeful words I'd ever experienced. "I love you."_

"_Love you, too." I said, flipping the phone closed. So, was I still about to be destroyed? Maybe not. I mean, did parents normally say 'I love you' when you were in trouble? From experience, mine did not. _

_These thoughts ran through my head as I whirled around, making my way back towards Edward. He remained in the same place as before, watching me with an almost expectant expression. Was he as worried as I was? It sure looked like it. I chewed my lip, the phone in my hand becoming increasingly difficult to keep a grip on. _

"_I…uh," I hesitated, the words I had planned to say to him earlier slowly making themselves clearer. Edward's expression went from worried to disappointed._

"_You have to leave again." he murmured, dropping his gaze. I shook my head, realizing after a second that he couldn't see it._

"_No." I said, watching as he slowly looked back up. "Well, not exactly."_

_He tilted his head to the side slightly. I searched for the right words, gesturing lightly with my hands in the process. Edward stared, eyebrows raised._

"_I mean…I'll be back later. Today, that is." I added, trying desperately to cheer him up. If sneaking out is what it took, then I would do it._

_His lips twitched, a hint of a smile appearing on them. "Really?"_

_I smiled back, relieved. A part of me wondered why such a small thing could make me so happy, but I pushed it aside. No sense in questioning it. "I promise." _

_Hope gleamed in his eyes as he nodded. "Okay." _

_A few minutes later found me on my bike, headed towards home. _

The conversation between my mom and I was much less peaceful, though not in the typical sense. I was shaking the entire time.

"_You could have told me, Lucy." mom said, that 'I'm-purposely-piling-on-the-guilt' tone evident in her voice. I sighed; it was working. We'd been sitting here for about fifteen minutes, the house quiet in Ellie's absence. Mom had sent her over to Aunt Maggie's when she got home- apparently, this talk had been planned out more than I'd thought._

"_I'm sorry, mom." I replied quietly. "I guess…I was afraid."_

_She reached out to me from across the couch, laying a hand over my trembling one. If she noticed, it wasn't mentioned. _

"_Of what I'd think?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Wow, moms are good; that's exactly what I had been thinking. However, it wasn't her opinion on the mansion itself that I was afraid of. The person who lived in it would have been closer. I couldn't tell her that, though. "Oh, hey mom. Yeah, I was just visiting my scissor-handed friend in that abandoned mansion at the top of the hill. Nothing to worry about. No, I'm not on anything."_

_Nope, that was not something I planned on telling her anytime soon. I shook off my thoughts, nodding to her earlier question. In a sense, it was true. After all, what if she thought I had gone back into depression again? The pain in her eyes…it would be even worse the second time, and more so when nothing like that had actually been happening. _

"_I didn't want you to think that I'd had a relapse." I looked up from my lap, meeting her eyes. She had to know that I was telling the truth- this part, anyway. _

"_Oh, Lucy." she sighed, pulling me into a hug. I returned it, resting my head on her shoulder. She continued. "Of course I wouldn't think that. You're happier than I've ever seen you in the past three years. I'm just glad to have my daughter back."_

_She chuckled lightly at the last part, stroking my hair gently. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. _

"_I love you, mom." _

"_I love you too, sweetheart." _

_We pulled away, wiping halfheartedly at our eyes. I felt…refreshed, in a way. Well, that's a mother daughter conversation with the Monets for you._

"_So, where does this put us?" I asked timidly. While I didn't want to ruin the moment, I wanted to make sure that my friendship with Edward wasn't being jeopardized. When you really thought about it, he was pretty much the entire reason for my change in attitude. We'd become so close; it was hard to think of what would happen if we couldn't see each other again._

_As I considered this, mom looked to the ceiling in thought. I watched in silence, the air becoming thick with tension._

"_Well," she broke it, eyeing me appraisingly. I fought the urge to chew on my lip. "I think you should still be able to go."_

_Relief danced through my veins, only to be halted a second later._

"_But," she went on, giving me a pleading look. "Would you mind taking someone with you? Preferably Sarah? I'd feel better if you did."_

_The way she was staring at me told me that this was more of a gentle demand than a request. My heart began to pick up speed at the thought of Sarah meeting Edward. What if she freaked out, like I did? Would she even believe me if I told her beforehand? Better yet, would Edward even want to meet someone new? He'd already been through so much- I didn't want to put more stress on him. Then again, what if this was the only way I could see him? Mom didn't make it sound like no would be an appropriate answer here. _

_With much difficulty, I choked out a response._

"_Yeah. I can do that."_

So, now you understand my nervousness at this point. I mean, I'd thought about telling Sarah about Edward a few times, and she _had _been taking an interest in his story, but imagining and doing were two completely different things.

The front door opened with a squeak, startling my already fried brain. I flinched, my eyes growing wide.

"Somebody's jumpy." Sarah laughed quietly, pushing through the screen door and hopping onto the front stoop. I stood there awkwardly, chewing on my lip.

_You've got to tell her. _I told myself, crossing my arms. Sarah eyed me in confusion, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Luce? You look nervous."

_Oh, if you only knew. _I thought, taking a deep breath. Images of Edward flashed through my mind, reminding me of why I had decided to do this in the first place.

"I need to tell you something." I replied, albeit a little shakily.

"Sure, what?" she asked, retracting her hand and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. I looked around, realizing that this was probably not the best place to be telling her about Edward. But where could we go? The quietest place I knew was where he was, and that wasn't quite how I wanted her to meet him. Actually, I didn't want her to meet him at all, but that couldn't be helped now.

"Um," I murmured, turning towards the driveway. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Sarah raised a brow, but nodded nonetheless. "I guess. Let me go tell mom."

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as she pulled the screen door open. "Mom, I'm going out with Lucy; I'll be back in a little while!"

"Alright, honey! Hi, Lucy!" came the response, followed by two smaller sets of feet racing towards the door. Ellie came into view first, Gracie appearing beside her not two seconds after. Their faces were covered in makeup, Ellie sporting a bright red lipstick and Gracie showcasing a vibrant blue eyeshadow. I had to smile at them- it was just too cute.

"Hi, Lucy!" Gracie waved, at the same time that Ellie shouted "LuLu!".

I waved back with both hands, chuckling as they grinned wider. Sarah rolled her eyes, though a laugh gave away her amusement.

"What did you guys do to your faces?" she smirked, shaking her head in disbelief. Aunt Maggie walked in as she asked the question, her face equally as made up as theirs. I covered my mouth with a hand, trying to hide my startled laugh.

"We're doing makeovers now." she explained, resting a hand on either of their heads. Gracie giggled, while Ellie smiled at her. Then, looking back at me, she asked.

"Are you in trouble, LuLu?"

I shook my head. "No, Ellie, I'm not in trouble."

Ellie sighed in satisfaction. "Good."

"Well, we're going to go now." Sarah said once everything had gone quiet. I nodded in agreement, allowing her to pull me away from the door. Aunt Maggie wished us a good time, then closed it behind us.

Once we were at the end of the driveway, Sarah turned to me. My palms began to grow slick for the umpteenth time that day.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she questioned, concern evident on her features. I motioned toward the sidewalk, a silent suggestion to walk and talk. Sarah remained at my side as we started off, waiting for me to speak.

_How should I start this? _I wondered, scanning through anything that would make this a bit easier. Well, there was _one _thing.

"Do you," my voice cracked. I cleared my throat, starting again. "Do you remember when I told you about the guy in my drawings?"

She nodded. "Edward, right? I think that's what you named him. The one with the-"

Sarah paused, making a snippy motion with her fingers. "Scissors…for hands."

"Yes, that one." I nodded once.

"What about him?" she asked before I could continue. I hesitated, slowing in my walk. Here we go.

"Well, I didn't…make him up, exactly." I gulped, queasiness settling in my stomach. Sarah didn't look away, no matter how much I mentally willed her to.

"Lucy, what are you saying?" she asked, almost exasperatedly. Well, she wanted to know.

"I'm _saying_," I raised my head, locking our gazes. "That he's…real."

We were halfway down the street by now. Halfway to _him. _The world seemed to go silent then, our walk halting in mid-stride. My heart thrummed wildly in my chest.

"That's a good one, Luce." Sarah eventually laughed, shaking her head. I sighed, dropping my gaze. She thought I was joking? This would be harder than I first imagined.

When she showed no intentions of quieting her laughter, I interrupted. "I'm not joking, Sarah."

It was the first time that I'd really spoken up about something, and I think she noticed. Her laughter quieted, dissolving into a pitiful heap after about a minute of tense silence. I risked a glance at her face, noting the disbelief that was plastered all over it. I suddenly wished mom could've just hit me upside the head with a brick- the pain from that wouldn't have held a candle to what I felt now. Anger was at the forefront of my emotions, most of it directed at myself for having agreed to something like this in the first place. I really couldn't be mad at Sarah for not believing me- after all, I probably would've ran from someone who told me of such things.

"You must've had a dream, then." Sarah's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. I shook my head as her words sank in, wishing a way to convince her would just pop up out of nowhere. When it didn't, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Remember the first day we went to the mansion?" I asked, meeting her eyes once more. She still looked confused and incredulous, but nodded. Well, at least she didn't think I was lying…yet. I took a deep breath, continuing. "He was…in the attic."

"The attic." she repeated, averting her gaze. A small breeze blew past, cooling my damp skull and raising gooseflesh on my arms. Sarah ran a hand through her hair. "This is crazy, Luce. You can't expect me to believe…"

"I know." I sighed, the telltale signs of a lump forming in my throat. I swallowed it to the best of my ability.

_What's the point in crying? _my mind shrugged. I agreed, albeit hesitantly. _Talking won't do anything, either- you know that. _Show _her. It's the only way she'll believe._

I had no clue where this sudden determination came from, but I decided to run with it.

"What if I could prove that he's real?" I asked, stepping into her line of sight. She didn't meet my eyes at first, staring at the sky intently. The only sounds to be heard were the soft wind and my heart pounding in my ears.

Finally, she spoke. "How?"

Hope, as scarce as it had been for the past few seconds, sparked in me. The words spilled from my mouth before I had a chance to plan them.

"I want you to meet him."

* * *

**Yep, I ended it RIGHT there. Doesn't that just bring a smile to your face? **

**Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story- it means a lot to an aspiring writer. Would you mind leaving a review? They make my day! Also, would any of you be so kind as to take the poll on my profile? It's not super important, but I want to know what you guys think. **

**Until next time, and thanks again!**


	17. Nerves

**Hello, my amazing readers! Okay, I realize just how long it's been since my last update, and I can only hope that you all hadn't lost hope in those four months. However, I _am _prepared to make up for my absence with faster updates. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice the fact that we've reached the 100 review mark- I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you all so very much for allowing me to entertain you- I mean it :). I have a few ideas for celebration, but we'll get to those at the end of the chapter. Thank you all who reviewed the previous one: OblivionsGarden, Wragziez (thank you so much for your encouragements ^_^), JessTalksAlot, Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram, Darrocks, RunningBlue, xXxCastielxXx, the shatter person, motherofpearl1, JolietJane, Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley, and lovelivelaugh247- your reviews always make me smile!**

**Special thanks to my beta- Christine Writer -who is too awesome for words :). **

**I own nothing -_-. Without further ado, chapter 17! **

* * *

I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience.

"Wait here for a sec. I want to warn him before we go up there." my voice whispered to Sarah, but I wasn't the one controlling it. Everything about my body felt numb, yet it still moved; kind of like in a dream, only more…real, if that makes sense.

"Luce," Sarah murmured nervously, just as I was about to turn towards the staircase. It was pretty obvious that standing alone in an unfamiliar, dark room did not rank high on her list of favorite things to do, but I couldn't just march up to the attic without giving Edward a few minutes notice. Not only would it be unfair, but there was also a very good chance that I could lose his trust; I couldn't allow that to happen.

Meeting her eyes once more, I tried to convey this message silently. Someone must've decided that I deserved a break, because a defeated sigh broke through her lips a second later.

"Just…hurry. It's creepy down here." she added, glancing from side to side in search of a boogeyman that wasn't there. I nodded, offering her a small smile of thanks. She returned it anxiously, though it was unclear whether or not the room was completely to blame for her nerves. After all, meeting a scissor-handed man isn't exactly a comfortable experience. Images of my first encounter with Edward flashed through my mind as I turned toward the stairs again, this time succeeding in getting past the first step. By the time I had reached the tenth, a lump was forming in my throat.

Edward was no longer my secret to keep.

The fact hit me with astounding force, though it wasn't enough to deter me from my trek; Edward's shadow was already waiting for me at the landing. Now, you would think that the image offered me some comfort, but no. Quite the opposite, actually. Seeing his shadow only emphasized the reality of the situation- Sarah was going to meet Edward, whether I liked it or not. I felt like I was nine years old again, and mom had just allowed a newborn Ellie to snuggle with my favorite stuffed bear, Miss Maude. In this case, Edward was the bear, and Sarah the baby.

It wasn't until tears had begun to form in the corners of my eyes that I realized what was happening.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Lucy. _My mind scolded me, and, deep down, I knew it was right. After all, nothing bad had happened. And, if I was being honest with myself, this whole meeting thing had been my idea. I turned the corner, onto the second staircase. Before I could reach the top, though, my phone buzzed loudly in my pocket.

"What the-" I whispered, grabbing the small device and flipping it open. The brightly lit screen revealed that Sarah had sent me a message.

**Can I go home plz? It's dark and I don't want 2 b here.**

Though I couldn't blame her, a sigh still managed to escape my lips as I typed my response.

**Just a couple of minutes, please? I'll text you as soon as you can come up. Nothing is going to hurt you down there, I promise.**

Her response was a little delayed, but gave me a little bit of hope.

**Fine. U owe me tho and I think I just got bit by a spider.**

I rolled my eyes at the last part, flipping the phone closed and shoving it back in my pocket. A faint sound reached my ears, one that I immediately recognized as Edward's nervous snipping. Anxiety bubbled in my own stomach as I climbed the remaining steps to reach him.

Just as I'd expected, Edward stood in the center of the attic. Nothing about his general appearance seemed to have changed in the past hour, save for his eyes.

The fear and curiosity within those dark orbs was enough to stop me dead in my tracks.

How could I not have anticipated this? I mean, the only things I had considered about this entire situation were my feelings of anxiety and hurt. Sure, Edward's trust had been among those things, but had I really stopped and thought about just how scared he would actually be?

No, of course not. All I had thought of was my precious secret being revealed. I felt the urge to berate myself, to allow my mind to drift into a state of self-pity. As if I hadn't done _that_ a thousand times already.

No- now was the time to be concerned for _Edward_, not me.

With some hesitation, I removed myself from the lovely realm of selfish land. He was waiting just outside it, not even a blink disturbing the intensity of his gaze.

"Edward," I managed to whisper, not moving from the doorway. He didn't respond right away, but his fingers clicked at a faster pace. Each tap increased my unease further; I briefly pictured one of those old fashioned thermometers, with the mercury slowly rising, rising.

Just before I felt like I was about to explode from anxiety, Edward's voice sliced through the air.

"Your cousin is here?" he inquired softly.

My hands had begun to tremble. I nodded hesitantly, daring a small step forward. He didn't move, though his eyes widened visibly.

"Why?"

There wasn't really a way to summarize everything that had happened, so I just started from the beginning. Granted, I told him as quickly as possible (Sarah had texted me at least twice during the entire thing), but I hoped that my answer would suffice. By the end, I was certain that I'd never spoken so many words in one sitting.

There was a tense, thick silence after I finished. Edward had yet to comment on the situation, but I could tell that he was deliberating. The constant snip of his blades indicated this, along with the way his eyes roamed my face. Strangely, it didn't bother me- all I was focused on was whether or not he would want to be my friend after this. In truth, Edward had become my best friend. He gave me a kind of strength, allowing me to confide in him without hesitation. Without him, I would probably be stuck in my old frame of mind, where every dark topic was avoided and permitted to intensify. I kind of hoped that I had had some sort of effect on him, too. I mean, he talked more now than when we had first met, so that might've been a good sign. Plus, it had obviously taken him quite a bit of courage to tell me what had happened to him all of those years ago. I hadn't taken any of these things for granted, and knew that I never would- he meant too much to me to lose.

With this in mind, I anxiously awaited his response.

"Is she…coming up here?"

As always, his words were soft and nearly undetectable against the slight breeze. I paused before answering, deciding that meeting Sarah should be _his _decision, not mine.

"If you want her to."

We were back to square one, with him staring at me in thought. I did my best to erase all traces of my own fear, but failed miserably.

Finally, he spoke. "Will it be like the first time?"

I met his eyes, which twinkled with fear. Fear of the unknown, of the outside world. "No, it won't. I promise, it won't." My heart ached for him; I could only imagine what he was going through right now. A lump was forming in my throat once again, one that I would not dispel so easily this time.

"Okay." Edward sounded quieter, if possible. I almost jumped at the flood of relief that followed, my eyes tearing up for the umpteenth time that day. And, as before, I pushed them back. That didn't stop me from crossing the room, and wrapping my arms around his waist in the most genuine and awkward hug I had ever given, however. He shifted, slowly and carefully returning it. I almost didn't want to move, the warmth of his arms proving to be an escape from the stress I was currently under.

_Sarah._

Amazing how just one word can ruin an entire moment, isn't it? I opened my eyes, tilting my head back in order to meet Edward's. He seemed to understand what I was thinking, hesitantly removing his arms from around me. I let go soon after, offering him a feint smile before reaching into my pocket. The cool, smooth surface of my phone was no longer friendly as I flipped it open, typing the words that would soon turn our lives upside down.

**You can come up now.**

* * *

**Don't you hate it when a cliffhanger ends a chapter? **

**Did you like it? Hate it? If you would be so kind as to leave a review, that would be much appreciated.**

**And now comes the time for your reward, readers. I have decided to celebrate the 100 review mark (squee!) by either: posting the first chapter of my Willy Wonka story, or holding a questions and answers type thing with the characters from this story- any question you want to ask them is free game. And yes, I do mean every character used in the story thus far (there are more coming soon). Or, if you all would just rather me do both (or if you have a better idea altogether), lemme know, please. Thank you all for reading!**


	18. Truth

**Hello, my amazingly awesome readers! I was shocked by all of the wonderful reviews I got from the last chapter, and I just want to thank you all: Wragziez (thank you for the PM ^_^), -my-forgotten-rose-, Hello World 2Day, JessTalksAlot, Darrocks, the shatter person (let's hope so!), Engelhaft Albtraum, x-MewHazzard-x (no worries, and thanks!), ZzDejavuzZ, kayla-twilight, and Racheldaninja. Your reviews always make my day! As a celebration for the 100 review mark, I _did _decide to post my Willy Wonka story- for those who are interested, would you mind telling me what you think? Also, if you all would take the time to take the poll on my profile, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Let's all give a big hand to my beta- Christine Writer. You are amazing!**

**Without further ado, the newest chapter! I own nothing -_-**

* * *

Never before had I felt such a strong urge to scream, cry, or hug someone- maybe all three.

My phone snapped shut as soon as I'd finished typing, though I'm not sure if I was the cause. Then again, I guess it didn't really matter.

What _did _matter was the fact that Sarah's footsteps had begun to get louder. Each one brought an unsettling roar to my ears, and I suppressed the desire to jump out of the gaping hole in the roof that Edward and I so often sat near.

Edward himself currently stood next to me, elbow brushing my forearm. The slight contact conjured goose bumps, but I didn't bother to move away. He was my sole source of comfort here.

Sarah had reached the landing- her shadow was walking the length of the wall.

"Are you scared?" I whispered shakily, noting the increased tempo of Edward's fingers. My gaze traveled across his leather-clad chest and pale features, finally ending at his eyes. The answer was obvious, even before he nodded. Of course he was scared- I was practically forcing him to get reacquainted with a world that he had barely managed to escape. No one deserved that.

Trembling fingers that I recognized as my own reached for his wrist, wrapping around it gently. "Me, too. I'm so sorry, Edward."

One pesky tear slid from my eye as I stared into his, listening to the thump of Sarah's footsteps on the second staircase. He didn't reply, but the emotions conveyed in his stare spoke louder than any word could. I had expected him to be angry, sad even, but all that I could see was fear…and something else.

Before I could question him on it, however, the last footstep sliced through the air.

My grip on Edward's wrist tightened as I tore my gaze away from those dark orbs. It seemed to move in slow motion, raking over every crack, bump, and decoration that adorned the room. I noticed my lion drawing among these, pinned next to a picture of plastic teeth. It fit somehow, though I really don't know why.

Sarah's sheet white face just a few feet to the right, however, didn't.

I wasn't sure what to expect when Sarah met Edward- after all, I had never given this meeting much thought. Now that it was actually happening, I felt kind of lost. Still, I couldn't just stand there- not when Sarah looked ready to fall back down the staircase she'd just climbed. I glanced at Edward, who, despite being pale in the first place, looked every bit as scared.

"It will be okay." I assured him in a whisper. In truth, I think I was trying to convince myself, rather than him. He just barely nodded, the small gesture providing some comfort as I looked to Sarah again. Her eyes had upgraded from saucers to beach balls, and showed no signs of stopping there.

"Sarah," I said softly, attempting to draw her stare away from Edward's hands. She flinched, eyes shooting to me.

"He's real." her voice was filled with fear, trembling audibly. I nodded, stepping closer. Hesitantly, Edward followed. Sarah grasped the doorframe for support. It was then that I decided to help her, offering Edward an apologetic look before sliding my fingers from his wrist. While I felt the absence in my hand, his eyes on my back informed me that he was still there, watching me approach my cousin. Sarah's eyes darted frantically from me to him as I did so.

I eventually stood before her, chewing my lip in both thought and anxiety. She stared, expectant and shaking. I gulped, taking a deep breath before locking my gaze with hers. She shook her head slightly.

"You weren't joking."

"No."

"…I think I'm going to pass out."

I sighed, placing my hands on her shoulders. This was going to be harder than I thought.

First things first, though. "Do you need to sit down?"

She nodded numbly, sinking to the floor. I followed, purposely placing myself between her and Edward. After all, it's a little awkward talking about someone while looking at them. We sat in silence for a moment, the snip of Edward's fingers as the only sound in the room. Sarah watched them intently. It was difficult to tell if she was simply interested, or fearful- her face reminded me of my own while watching Shark Week.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Her eyes drifted to me, seeming almost reluctant to do so.

"…I don't how I am at this point, Luce." she exhaled heavily, running a hand through her hair. A bit of color had, thankfully, returned to her face. "This feels too much like a dream."

"Trust me, it's not." I said, fighting a grimace. The last thing she needed to know was how _I _felt about the situation.

There was a pause as she looked over my face. I did my best to hide the anxiety there, offering her a small smile. She returned it, albeit exasperatedly. Then, quick as lightning, we were back to square one, quietly waiting for the other to speak.

"He looks just like the pictures." she murmured after a few minutes.

_He's better than the pictures. _My mind whispered, though I kept it to myself.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked hesitantly, holding my breath. Her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I…I don't know-"

Her tone made my heart sink; it was obvious that she didn't trust Edward. It was understandable- if my first experience with him was any indication -yet frustrating. Still, he was the most kind hearted, gentle person I knew. How could I get her to see what I did?

_Exactly that- tell her what _you _see. _

These words, spoken by my mother during an argument between Ellie and me, shot to the forefront of my mind. Granted, they'd been during a game of Candy land in which I'd been accused of cheating, but I hoped they would work here, as well.

Edward shuffled uneasily, forcing me to turn. He met my eyes instantly, as if to ask, "Are you sure about this?" I nodded in response, praying that it would help him.

Facing Sarah again, I reached out and grasped her limp hands. "I didn't lie about anything when I told you Edward's story- remember that?" She nodded. "He's my best friend, Sarah- I know he won't hurt you."

I wasn't sure who was more surprised as these words left my mouth: me, or Sarah. For some reason, it felt…_right_ to call him my best friend, and I guess that threw me off for a second. Sarah, however, appeared flat out incredulous, her eyes darting between him and me. Did she believe me? I hoped so.

Her expression softened at the realization that I was being serious, a shaky breath escaping from her lips. "Okay, Luce. I trust you."

I felt ready to burst at her response, though with what emotion, I couldn't tell you. I suppose happiness was in there somewhere, along with extreme anxiety and a stubborn sadness that refused to leave. Standing, these emotions only grew stronger, weighing down each step as I walked toward Edward. He remained in the same spot as before, watching me apprehensively. I paused, peering up at him while chewing my lip.

"Are you okay with this?" the question reeked of guilt, though I refused to acknowledge it. Edward didn't even take the time to blink before answering.

"Yes."

Amazing, how one word could offer me so much comfort. A relieved smile tugged at my lips, just barely suppressed by the tense quiet in the room. We held each other's gaze for a moment longer, seeking reassurance.

_It will be okay. _

My own words echoed back to me as I reached for his wrist, grasping it gently. This was it; Edward was finally going to meet Sarah.

All too soon, I broke our eye contact, facing my eldest cousin. She took a deep breath before lifting herself from the ground. The doorframe acted as a crutch, stabilizing her wobbly legs.

I risked a glance at Edward, who trembled noticeably. It was a wonder that the room hadn't spontaneously combusted from the amount of anxiety within.

A few seconds later found us nearing Sarah. Our steps, shaky and hesitant, moved in sync to some silent march. Sarah herself hadn't moved, aside from peeling her right hip from the wall.

Finally, the moment of truth arrived. I squeezed Edward's wrist without thinking, my thoughts otherwise occupied. Most of them involved wishing I had a time machine, and that this situation were, as Sarah had suggested, a dream. Digging my nails into the palm of my free hand, I found that this was not the case.

The three of us were holding our breath, waiting for the other to speak. Clearing my throat, I stepped up to the challenge.

"Sarah," I said quietly, catching her gaze. She blinked. "This is Edward."

Ever so slowly, her eyes drifted from me to him. They widened at his close proximity, and then sought mine for reassurance. I nodded in encouragement. She inhaled tentatively, returning to him.

"…Hello, Edward." Through her nervousness, she managed a small smile. The Hoover Dam of relief opened its gates in my muddled brain.

"Edward," I started again, finding his eyes already on me. "This is my cousin, Sarah."

For some reason, I felt the need to state the obvious. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Edward looked at Sarah fully for the first time, gaze wandering around her form. For the first time in an hour, his hands stilled completely. Was that a good sign? I hoped so. His expression hinted at a bit of wariness of the person before him, mixed with what could only be described as fascination. Likewise, Sarah stared at Edward in wonder. It was really interesting to watch- slightly unnerving, but still -every emotion plain on the other's face.

_Please work out. Please work o-_

"Hello, Sarah."

The muted greeting halted my whirring thoughts. My eyes jumped between Edward and Sarah, eagerly awaiting _some_ form of communication. At this point, even another 'hello' would do.

Nothing could've prepared me for what my cousin said next.

"I'm," she paused, sparing me a knowing look. Then, quickly averted her eyes to Edward. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

My jaw nearly dropped open. First, she practically dies upon seeing him, and then apologizes out of nowhere? Where did such a change come from? Granted, it was kind of a relief, but…you understand, right?

"It's okay." Edward replied quietly, after a time. The two of them shared a look of understanding.

_This is only the beginning. _I told myself.

I couldn't have been more correct.

* * *

"_Weeeee'reee off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _the television sang, illuminating my otherwise pitch-black room. Mom had allowed us to borrow Ellie's little portable DVD player for the evening, both out of the kindness of her heart, and the fact that Ellie herself was too busy cleaning her room to use it.

Sarah and I lay with our heads at the foot of the bed, propped up only by our elbows. Neither of us had been watching the movie, though we kept it on anyway.

"I still can't believe he's real." she sighed, shaking her head.

"And yet, you carried on a conversation with him?" I smirked, picking at a loose thread on the comforter. Sarah smacked my shoulder lightly.

"You know what I mean."

I actually did- seeing her and Edward was a surreal experience. To be honest, I hadn't decided if I liked it or hated it, yet. One thing had kept eating at me during the entire visit.

Silence descended, the flicker of the screen lighting up our faces. I guess mine didn't look too happy, because Sarah frowned at me.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

I hesitated. Should I tell her what was bothering me, or would she get offended?

"You can tell me." she reached out and laid a hand on top of mine. It was then that I decided to answer.

"Just…promise me that you won't tell anyone, okay? I don't," I stopped, searching for the words. "I don't want him to go through what he did again."

Without missing a beat, Sarah smiled gently. "I understand, Luce. And yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Just before the moment could get any more Oprah-like, the distinct sound of tapping made me jump. I paused the movie, trying to locate its source.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

It was definitely coming from the window.

"What is that?" Sarah whispered, staring intently at the drawn curtains. I shrugged, body tingling with fear as I slid from the bed and approached them.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Carefully, I grasped one of the edges. It absorbed the sweat accumulating on my palms with ease.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Slowly, agonizingly, I pulled the darkened fabric back. It squeaked in protest, further accelerating my pulse. I gulped.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Finally, I saw the cause of my fear. It soon morphed into concern as I slid the window open as quietly as possible. Sarah scrambled from the bed and to my side.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

* * *

**Okay, be honest- did you like it, hate it? Reviews always make me smile :) **

**Thank you all so very much for reading!**


	19. Window

**Hello, readers! I am really sorry for the wait- for some reason, it took me a while to think of a good way to approach and end this chapter. Still, I'm really anxious to see what all of you think. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Wragziez, ZzDejavuzZ, -my-forgotten-rose-, JessTalksAlot, Hello World 2Day, Darrocks, Engelhaft Albtraum, Running-Blue, Sashi, Racheldaninja, x-MewHazzard-x, The shatter person, madgirlsrock723, and Ironhide and Lennox. Your reviews never fail to make me smile :). To any newcomers, welcome!**

**Let's give a ginormous hand to my beta, Christine Writer, who helped me a LOT with this chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The silence that had enveloped both my backyard and my room was suffocating. It seemed as though even the crickets were eager to hear Edward's response, taking a break from their usual symphony of chirps.

Edward's face was grave, illuminated by ethereal moonlight. The sight was enough to concern anyone…or send them running away, screaming. I guess it depended on whether or not you knew him personally.

"There are people in my house." he murmured finally, gesturing toward the mansion. My eyes widened. I looked over at Sarah, who also appeared to be in shock. An unspoken question passed through the air, as clear as if one of us had voiced it.

_Who would sneak into the mansion, besides us?_

A muted snip broke me from our silent conversation, reminding me that Edward still stood outside my window.

_Should I invite him in? _I wondered, considering everything that could go wrong with that one. For one, mom or Ellie could discover him in my room. Not good. Secondly, how would I get him home?

_Are you really going to send him back into a house filled with strangers? People who could- and probably would -discover him? _

Okay, so my conscience had a point. Looking back to Edward, my eyes instantly met his. They practically screamed for help. My decision was made at that very moment, feet moving accordingly.

"Here," I took a few steps back, waving him in. "Come inside, so we can talk."

"Luce, are you sure about this?" Sarah murmured, already backing up so that he could climb in.

"Not really, but I'm not going to let him stand outside all night." I replied, glancing at Edward. He paused before lifting a foot, and stepping over the ledge. Hardly a sound was produced as it landed softly on the carpet.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

Crap, someone was at the door! I held my breath, more out of reflex than anything else. Edward, likewise, had stilled, eyes darting fearfully toward the door. Sarah whirled around as the knob began to turn, dashing across the bed and grabbing it.

"Lucy? Sarah? What's going on?" mom's voice drifted in from the hallway, filled with concern. I racked my brain for a response.

"We're just…playing dress-up, Aunt Lisa!" Sarah answered before I could think of anything. I raised a brow when she glanced at me.

"Dress-up?" I mouthed, incredulous. She shrugged, urging me to say something. I rolled my eyes, raising my voice. "You caught us while we were changing!" Hopefully, this would explain Sarah's doorknob hostage.

"Oh, sorry!" Mom yelled back, voice growing slightly more distant. "Sarah, I just wanted to let you know that your mom wants you home in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay! Thanks!" Sarah replied, locking the door as quietly as possible before turning back to Edward and I. "Geez, that was close."

"You're telling me." I breathed, attention shooting back to Edward. He watched me warily, probably expecting to be turned away. Not one for leaving him at the mercy of some unknown group of people, I instead grasped his arm gently. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you." he murmured, using my arm as leverage to swing his other leg over the ledge. Once he was completely inside, I shut the window tightly. Sarah plopped down on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest. Her gaze went straight to Edward's hands, watching them in fascination. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"You can sit down, if you want." I told him, drawing the curtains as quietly as possible. There was a short, slightly awkward pause before the bed creaked under his weight.

"Hi, Edward." Sarah finally mumbled, moving to sit Indian style. I sank down beside her.

"Hello, Sarah." Edward replied, somewhat shyly. I offered him a small smile, wishing we were under different circumstances. Hadn't he been through enough today?

The room fell into silence, each of us unsure how to approach the elephant in the room. Glancing over at Edward, I found his eyes roaming the artwork adorning the walls. They lit up with every new discovery, finding something of interest in each one. That was the thing about Edward- he never just _saw _the emotion in the painting. He _felt _it.

"So," Sarah murmured, making me jump. Goodbye, train of thought. "When did these people show up?"

Edward paused. "A few minutes before I came here."

I glanced over at Sarah, who nodded numbly at his answer. Her eyebrows were drawn together in thought.

Turning back to Edward, I decided to ask the next question. "Were there a lot of them?"

Meeting my gaze, he nodded. My eyes widened slightly- I'd been expecting maybe one or two people, tops.

"What did they do when they got there?" Sarah piped up from beside me. Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"They were talking," he said. "And laughing. There was music."

It all made sense now.

_Someone's having a party. _I thought, wondering who on Earth would choose to have it at the mansion, of all places.

"Oh, my g- Lucy, I know who it is!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping from the bed. Edward and I exchanged a glance, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Jeff Keeley." she exhaled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. I squinted at her, hoping to draw some kind of further explanation away with my eyes. It didn't work.

"And…?" I finally drawled in an attempt to coax an answer from her. She glanced at me, still obviously entrapped within her thoughts. I cast my glance to the side, figuring that she wasn't actually seeing me- she was seeing this guy, although I had no idea what part he played in all of this. Was he one of her friends, one of her enemies? Did he go up there often?

Beside me, Edward watched Sarah with the utmost curiosity. When she spoke again, he flinched.

"I'm almost positive it's him," she murmured, tapping her lips with her forefinger. I forced myself to keep quiet- no sense in distracting her. Edward's fingers stilled, as well.

Sarah finally looked up, eyeing each of us. "Jeff Keeley is practically the most popular kid in school." Her eyes flicked to me. "You'll see him tomorrow. Anyways, Jeff throws this huge 'end-of-summer' party for his jerk-wad friends every year. It's all they talk about before we get out of school. This year, I heard them talking about going to the 'old place on the hill'."

Edward stiffened, alarmed by what could- and probably would -happen to his house. My shoulders sagged in silent agreement. All of our artwork, destroyed. I could hardly bear the thought of Edward's beautiful topiaries being mutilated.

"But I could be wrong." Sarah offered, noting our dismay.

"You know you're not." I whispered, meeting her gaze. She sighed, glancing from me to Edward.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly.

"It's not your fault." he replied, eyes flicking to hers. She stared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

I jumped, air catching in my throat.

"Sarah, your mom says it's time to come home." Mom's voice drifted through the door. At the realization that it was locked, my heart slowed its rapid pace.

"Okay! Thanks." Sarah yelled back, running a hand through her hair.

"Mhm." Mom answered, footsteps disappearing down the hall once more. I let out the breath I'd been holding, looking to Sarah. She smiled sadly down at me.

"I guess I've gotta go."

I nodded, standing up to give her a hug. It was brief, but enough to provide a little comfort as she walked toward the door. Pausing, she turned and waved to Edward. He returned it slowly. With that, she turned the knob, stepping from the room and closing the door behind her. I stood to make my way toward it, but was interrupted by the quiet creak of my bed behind me.

Edward shifted uneasily. I turned to face him, watching as he rose carefully from the dark sheets.

Which reminded me: what was I going to do about him? I had pretty much already ruled out the possibility of sneaking him back up to the mansion.

_He's going to have to spend the night. _I reasoned. The thought scared me more than I cared to admit. I mean, what was I supposed to do when mom came to wake me up from school? Furthermore, how did I expect him to get home?

I would have to figure it out later. A yawn pushed through my lips, alerting me to my need for sleep. I ignored it to the best of my ability, though I was acutely aware of how lethargic each step had become as I moved toward Edward. His eyes met mine almost instantly. They surged with curiosity and sadness, the latter a bit more dominant. The sadness _I_ felt barely held a candle to what turmoil he was facing- that much was obvious. I wasn't sure if mentioning it was a good idea, though.

Stopping just before his tall frame, I had to tilt my head in order to keep eye contact. Edward's expression was one of calm sadness, though the words that escaped his mouth were anything but.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, voice nearly wavering from nerves. My eyes widened as I shook my head violently.

"Of course not!" I assured him, watching with some relief as his expression softened somewhat. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "You can spend the night, if you want."

A look of gratitude passed across his features. "Thank you."

I offered him a small smile, reluctantly tearing my eyes from his in order to look around the room. My closet door was cracked open, wisps of light streaming onto the floor. I turned, heading for it. Pops and moans sounded from the floor in protest as I stepped inside, rummaging through the shelves on the right side. A lumpy, white bundle soon caught my eye. Grabbing it, I turned off the light and stepped back into the room. Edward remained where I had left him, watching as I shuffled over.

Hugging the cool sheets against my torso, my gaze drifted to his once more. "So," I murmured, "Would you rather sleep on the bed, or the floor?"

Nothing could've prepared me for those next ten seconds.

I scarcely heard Ellie before she opened the door, making me jump.

"LuLu, I-" she began, raising her head. All words were lost on her tongue as she took in the sight from across the room.

Edward and I froze, staring at her with undiluted horror. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was reminded of the first time I met him; how I could hardly move in the face of danger.

And now, I was facing it again.

The space had gone silent, aside from the muffled whirr of the mixer in the kitchen. I hardly cared what mom was making at this point.

Ellie's eyes were huge, her chest heaving with each breath she took. I imagined I could be her twin at this point.

The door behind her slowly clicked shut, all of us flinching from the small sound. I blinked, looking frantically to Edward. He regarded me with a desperate expression, not knowing what to do. To be honest, I didn't know, either.

I trembled, awaiting a scream or some loud declaration of Edward's presence. My eyes drifted back to Ellie, who took a step towards me. Then another. Then another. Reaching my side, she grasped my arm tightly.

"Lucy," she whispered, pointing at Edward with a rosy digit. "Is this the man from your drawings?"

* * *

**As Running-Blue said, I have a fetish for cliffhangers. Also, I would like to share some slightly exciting-ish news. ATTENTION, EVERYONE READING- YES, EVEN YOU WHO NORMALLY SKIPS THE AUTHOR'S NOTES: I now have a twitter account, and will be posting about this story and others to everyone who is interested. I would LOVE to hear from you all. So, if you want to check it out, the link is on my profile (it wouldn't let me post it here). **

**Did you like it? Hate it? If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would mean so much. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Okay

**Man, it's been how long since my last update? I am so sorry! In my defense, I've had quite a bit on my plate for the past few months: practices, papers due, going to see WICKED (*shivers at the awesome-ness*), yadda, yadda, yadda. That said, though, I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story- it means so much. Wragziez (who was incredibly kind in checking up on me), madgirlsrock723, Bound4Khatovar, ZzDejavuzZ, JessTalksAlot, Engelhaft Albtraum, Supernatural freak 36, The Shatter Person, jaevees, Androsama, loverofallthingsart, ZeGreatAutumn, Foxotr, and Alexus. Uzumaki- thank you for your reviews! I absolutely loved reading them. :) Dude, if I could give each and every one of you a hug, I totally would. Does that sound weird? Geez, I hope not. To any newcomers, welcome!**

**Let us also give a big hand to my beta, Christine Writer. So. Incredible.**

**I own nothing :/**

* * *

One thing I probably should have known already: Ellie was not like most children. She didn't refuse to eat her peas at dinner, or throw tantrums in toy stores when mom wouldn't buy everything she wanted. Money mattered little; a doll even less. In her world, wrongs were righted with a hug and a few kind words. I wished I could've lived in it, because in her world, Edward wouldn't be cowering before anyone. He would be smiling, talking excitedly about anything and everything. His eyes would sparkle with joy and wonder as he took in this less than ideal town, not fearful of rejection. And he would have hands. Pale, beautiful hands- or whatever he wanted. As long as he was happy, her world would be perfect.

But this wasn't a perfect world, and Edward and I were both still nearly dying of hyperventilation. Ellie squeezed my arm once more, awaiting an answer to her question.

"_Is this the man from your drawings?" _

"Y-Yeah, El." I finally managed, tearing my eyes from Edward's panicked features. Glancing at her stunned expression, I gulped. Would she scream in fear? Yell for Mom? Turning back to Edward, I guessed that he was thinking the same thing.

Ellie shifted, looking up at me. "Well, why is he in your room?"

Her voice, though shaky, somehow managed to retain that inquisitive, somewhat sassy tone. If I hadn't felt like I was going to pass out, it would've been kind of funny.

Heart pounding and feet ice cold, I tried my best to come up with an answer. Something about the sensation reminded me of Spanish class, when Mrs. Gonzalez would go over our homework from the previous night. She had a glass eye, and it always seemed to automatically drift toward me as I struggled to catch up in the textbook, totally uncomprehending of the words on the page. That's when she would call on me, forcing me to look up into that nerve-wracking, crooked stare. I hated the feeling.

"He…he had to leave his house because a bunch of bad people showed up. I'm letting him stay here until they leave." I blurted out, glancing to Edward. He had hardly changed his stance within the last five minutes, tensely regarding Ellie.

The latter 'hm'ed in response, looking briefly toward the door. "Have you told Mom?"

"No." I shook my head, looking to her once more. Grasping her hands in my own, I tried to meet her eyes. "El, you can't tell her, either. If anyone finds out, there could be trouble."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Taking a shaky breath, I spared a look at Edward from the corner of my eye. Guilt speared through me; I wished I could rewind time, make it so that I was still the only person who knew about his existence. He would be safer, happier.

"Some people might try to hurt Edward because he's…different." I explained, wondering if I had hurt him by saying so. Trying to save a sinking ship, I added, "Kind of like the bullies at school."

Ellie made a face; we'd seen plenty of bullying in our lifetimes. After a moment, I saw her eyes flicker to Edward's hands. Holding my breath, I waited for her to ask.

Yet, she did nothing of the sort. Instead, she leaned closer to me, her lips at my ear.

"Is he nice? I mean, should I say hi?" she asked tentatively. A relieved sigh threatened to escape from my lips, delayed only because of Edward's tense features.

"He is, and he might be a little less scared if you do." I replied, hoping that last part was the truth.

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Okay." She started to step forward, but then decided against it. I could see her trembling, unsure of what to do. Knowing Ellie, she probably didn't want to hurt my feelings by admitting that she was scared. Honestly, I didn't blame her for being afraid…even though she was taking this way better than I had. I wished she didn't have to, though.

_Why didn't I lock that door?_

Turning back to me, Ellie asked, "Will you come with me?"

"…Yeah, El." I whispered back, glancing up at Edward. Completely still (aside from his hands, which snipped nervously), he watched our small procession with anxiety. I was the first to step forward, offering him what was supposed to be a comforting look before feeling Ellie's warm hand enclose around my clammy palm. If it grossed her out, she didn't say anything.

Swallowing hard, I kept my eyes on my statue-like best friend.

"Edward," I said softly, not wanting to startle him. He blinked once, lavender lids giving way to dark brown orbs. "This is my sister, Ellie."

Glancing over at her, I nodded once. Hopefully, she would understand what I was asking; at this point, though, even I didn't really know. A greeting, I guess. But not _just _a half-hearted 'hello'- Edward deserved more than that.

Still, I couldn't quite put this into words for my little sister. So, like a crappy romance movie, I had to sit back and hope everything ended well.

Two little blue eyes blinked once, and then shifted back to Edward. With new resolve, Ellie inched a bit closer.

"Hi, Edward." she murmured, almost shyly. While they pretty much defied everything I had _just _been thinking, the way Ellie said those two little words was enough to make you coo in adoration. Her cheeks were bathed in red, likely from embarrassment at being so gung-ho with the approach, yet shy with the greeting. Had I not felt as though I might have to bolt for the bathroom at any second, I would've told her how proud I was.

Edward hesitated before answering.

_Please, don't be afraid. _I tried to tell him mentally, hoping the message was clear on my face. Though, considering how nervous _I _felt at the moment, I couldn't be so sure. All I knew was that Edward was scared again, it was my fault, and that I needed to do _something _to make it right.

"…Hello, Ellie." Edward murmured, forcing the rollercoaster known as my thought process off the tracks. I sought his gaze immediately, finding trust in those brown depths. I didn't deserve it; after all, if I hadn't messed up so many times, Edward would still be my secret, and mine only.

_Safe._

Shifting her grip on my hand, Ellie's cheeks flared even more. "I like your suit." She was smiling slightly, as if to comfort him. Though it wasn't meant for me, that little grin eased a bit of my nerves. As I watched Edward's reaction, it was obvious that it had the same effect on him.

Surprised, a smile tugged at his lips in return. "Thank you."

By now, I was pretty sure a smile had formed on my own lips. Edward was talking to my sister. And he wasn't cowering in fear.

Afraid to jinx the current mood, I refrained from fist pumping.

* * *

Things pretty much went uphill from there. Ellie spent at least an hour with us, asking Edward about all sorts of things- his favorite color (which, we found, was blue), his likes and dislikes, what happened to his hands…

That last one brought back some of the tension from earlier. Edward had gone silent for a few minutes, that familiar gleam of sadness appearing in his eyes once again. I held my breath, struggling to refrain from shooting a look at Ellie. She couldn't help it, I knew; anyone would be curious. Even _I _had been. That said, it still hurt to hear those three, sorrow-filled words drift from Edward's scarred lips.

"I'm not finished."

I had to fight to keep tears from forming in my eyes. If Edward saw me crying, it would probably make him feel worse right now. Ellie didn't press further, and for that I was thankful.

Eventually, there was a light tap on the door. I jumped, ready to hold it closed if need be, but mom stayed in the hallway.

"Lucy? Ellie? It's just about bed time." she reminded us. Then, as an afterthought, added: "If you're playing dress-up, that means it's time to start putting things away."

I smirked at her attempt at humor. "Will do!"

Her footsteps retreated to the living room. Ellie hopped up from her comfy position on the floor beside me a moment later.

"I'm gonna go to bed, then." she murmured, yawning. I nodded, hugging her legs because I was too tired myself to stand. She patted my head in response, giggling tiredly. Then, looking to Edward, said, "It was nice meeting you."

He returned her gentle smile, fingers snipping quietly as she turned and made her way toward the door.

"Ellie," I called after her. She glanced curiously at me from over her shoulder, hand poised on the knob. "Please, don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Cross my heart, LuLu." she replied, grinning. There wasn't a hint of falseness in her tone.

With that, she left, closing the door softly behind her.

A comfortable silence soon enveloped the room. I searched Edward's face for any signs of anxiety or unease, but came up with nothing. Huh. Maybe Ellie hadn't bothered him as much as I first guessed.

Just to be sure, though, I decided to ask. "Are you alright?"

Well, there went the silence. Still, Edward nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry about that…about everything, really." I admitted, hoping he understood what I was referring to. The entire day had just gone downhill.

Eyes meeting mine, Edward's expression was serious, but somehow managed to put me at ease. "It's okay."

He held my gaze as my fears quieted. Strange, it was usually me doing the comforting. Looking back, I think Edward was better at it than I was; and he didn't even have to use words to do it.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling my knees to my chest. Resting my chin on them, I didn't dare to break eye contact. Edward's gaze was warm, full of emotion- I'm pretty sure _anyone _could've been comforted by those dark brown orbs.

"You're welcome." he replied, just as softly. I wanted to hug him, to assure him that everything would be absolutely fine. But I didn't know how anything would turn out, and I wasn't about to lie to my best friend. He deserved better.

Clearing my throat quietly, I asked the same question that I had an hour ago.

"So, would you rather sleep on the bed, or the floor?"

* * *

_Dark, warm bliss surrounded me._

_I think even I knew that I was asleep, wrapped in a comforter somewhere far away. Still, that didn't hinder my amazement at the scene playing out before me._

_And I mean that as literally as possible._

_See, here in dreamland, I was situated in my living room. However, it wasn't just my living room. No, this room was much more abstract; chairs twisted upward in a sort of beanstalk-esque fashion, tables only had three legs, and every lamp appeared to be melted, with charred shades to match. _

_Not to mention the fact that the entire place was shrouded in dim, golden light. I wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted, or pleased with my surroundings._

_The television set, which had now shrunk in size and lay on its side on top of a pile of misused books, powered on. I didn't even flinch, huddling further into the mangled couch I currently occupied. _

_The first images to flit across the screen were blurry, unintelligible. Soon, however, they changed in clarity. _

_The first thing I recognized was a long, winding staircase. _

_Hey, I thought, brows furrowed. That looks just like- _

"_Edward?" a voice called, tinny due to the speakers. Still, that voice was unmistakably familiar._

_My suspicions were confirmed as a small, dark haired girl stepped into the frame. Her back to the camera, she approached the stairs with anxiety and hesitation. She couldn't have been over the age of four, using both hands and knees to overcome each step. I watched, transfixed, as she finally reached the landing near the top. _

"_Edward? Where are you?" she called again, her little hands balling into fists. Turning, the camera finally allowed us a view of her face. Round and creamy white, it contrasted greatly with her sad, grey eyes. _

_Rosy lips pulled into a frown as she looked directly at me._

_This time, I flinched. The couch I sat on creaked in protest._

_The girl looked on for only a moment longer, then turned around and headed for the second staircase. I blinked in confusion._

_Soon enough, she reached the attic. _

"_Edward?" she whispered this time, trembling violently. A dark figure stood in the corner, light gleaming off of a pair of lethal hands. I knew better, though._

_As the figure moved closer, I could distinguish its features. It was Edward, through and through. The same scars marked his pallid, beautiful face. Black leather adorned his tall, slim frame. He smiled shyly at the girl, stopping just a short space away._

"_Edward!" she cried happily, rushing to him with arms outstretched. He didn't even flinch as they were thrown around his legs in a tight, awkward hug. In fact, he welcomed it, patting her back gently. Strangely enough, none of his blades grazed her skin, nor did they slice through her clothes. They were as harmless as fingers._

_Pulling back, the girl smiled widely. The television set flickered._

_As soon as the image had righted itself, it began to distort once more. However, no kind of faulty wiring could've explained the change. The girl's hair fell from her shoulders in an instant, leaving only a few inches or so behind. She seemed not to mind, not even when her body began to sprout upward. Her bones must've been aching with the effort of growing at such a fast pace, yet she did not flinch. That same smile remained, though the teeth were those of an adult now. Her face was no longer that of a child, but of a teenager. She blinked, and the smile fell from her lips. _

_The blood drained from my cheeks as I recognized myself._

"_Edward." I- well, the other me -whispered, all playfulness gone. _

"_Lucy." Edward murmured, inching closer. Me-Number-Two bit her lip, chewing it in thought. Hardly a pencil's width was between them. She met his eyes, which sparkled with sadness and, wait-_

What?

_I could've sworn that I was seeing an almost loving look in those depths. As I glanced from Edward to Me-Number-Two, I saw the same expression mirrored in hers. _

_Her breath hitched. "I'm scared."_

"_Me, too." Edward replied quietly. This didn't stop them from drawing closer still, faces just inches apart. Scarily enough, I found that a part of me didn't mind the scene playing out on the screen. It welcomed it, urged it on._

_The pair did just that, lips brushing gently-_

"LUCY." Ellie's warm breath tickled my ear. My eyes flew open immediately.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, sitting up in my bed. Edward had refused to take it for the night, despite my assurances that I didn't mind sleeping on the floor. Speaking of which…

My head whipped in his direction, finding him alert and wide-eyed amongst the blankets I'd given him. I nearly sighed in relief, having feared that I would wake to find him gone.

From my side, Ellie giggled. The sound, all too familiar, made me shiver.

"Mom says it's time to get ready for school." she told me, excitement in her voice. Then, looking to Edward, she smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." he replied, features softening. A smile tugged at my lips, but I didn't comment.

With that, Ellie sprang from the bed, dark curls bouncing as she made her way towards the door. Just before opening it, she turned back to Edward.

"Sorry if I scared you."

Edward blinked in surprise as the door closed behind her. I fought back a smile, reluctantly pulling myself out of bed and to the closet. The light remained on from last night. I yawned, stretching as I looked through my clothes for something that wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. Since nothing was pastel, that would probably be impossible. Can't blame me for trying.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, I shuffled back into the room. Edward had his back to me, bent over the sheets that lay on the ground below him. I raised a brow in confusion, reaching for my glasses on the night stand as quietly as possible. Slipping them on, I had to stifle a chuckle as I watched his actions in perfect clarity. Slowly, he slipped a blade underneath the blankets, careful not to slice the fabric. Then, carefully, he lifted it up, turning to place it on the bed. I smiled in appreciation of his efforts, just as he noticed my presence. Unfortunately, this caused him to yelp, the blade ripping through the sheet with surprising speed. I jumped in surprise.

"Lucy?" footsteps, hurrying to my room. Shock prevented my body from moving for a second; the doorknob began to turn. I whirled around just in time, grabbing and locking it frantically. A sigh escaped my lips, just as Mom huffed in confusion.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, genuinely concerned. I felt bad for having to take such precautions, but not enough to tell her exactly what was going on.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to slow my breathing. "Just changing, mom."

"Oh." she said. Even from here, I could sense the distrust in her tone. That stung. "Well, there's breakfast on the table. We have to leave by 7:15."

"Okay." I replied, softer this time.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" she asked again, more insistent. A pang of guilt washed through me as I assured her that I was.

And then she was down the hall, out of hearing range.

I turned back to Edward, who watched me with wide, fearful eyes. What the- oh, of course. He thought I was mad about the sheet.

Slowly, I approached him, not wanting to alarm him further. The idea that something as small as a rip could do this to him was heartbreaking.

"Edward," I said softly, way too much like Me-Number-Two for my liking. Once I was close enough, I carefully laid a hand on his arm. He flinched, but did not move away. "I'm not mad, okay? It was an accident."

His expression melted from sadness to concern, eyes seeking mine for reassurance. "But…I ruined it."

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. I can sew it back together."

That seemed to calm him, as his eyes remained connected with mine. I smiled faintly, trying to convey that everything was okay…well, as much as it could be. A small smile tugged at his lips in response, and I thought for a brief second that he looked sort of…handsome.

_Woah, what? _

_No, Luce. That's just the dream talking. This is _Edward_, your best friend. The real one._

I nodded inwardly in agreement, pushing those awkward thoughts into my mental trashcan. Edward remained exactly as he was, and I found it strange that the way he held eye contact, no matter what, was comforting to me. Then again, so was his presence in general.

Speaking of which…

_Snip. Snip._

The almost musical sound of his blades brought me-reluctantly -back to reality. I blinked, huffing as I realized that I had to start getting ready for school.

"I have to go change." I murmured, stepping back toward the closet. Edward nodded, disappointment flashing across his features. I tried to convey how much I didn't want to leave him through my eyes, but I may have just come across as looking really tired.

I'd dropped my clothes when Mom had tried to come in. They lay in a heap on the floor, slightly wrinkled but still okay to wear. Scooping them up, I hurried to the closet to change. It felt kind of weird, being half-undressed with Edward just outside the door. I tried to pay it no mind, zipping up my jeans and throwing the shirt over my head. Grabbing my sneakers, I returned to my room. Edward faced me now, though his gaze was roaming the collection of artwork plastered on the wall to my left. I walked to where he stood, curious of which piece had caught his interest. My gaze skimmed over dripping text, moonlit skies, and weatherworn leaves, stopping finally when the crystal tip of a snowflake came into view. It glittered gently in the sun's gaze, woven in an intricate pattern that crisscrossed, zigzagged, and curved in all of the right places. Here and there, I noticed a few mistakes with shape and shading, but I was, overall, pretty proud of my work.

Seeing Edward enjoying it really made me feel good about myself. He was so talented, so passionate about what he did; I admired him. How could anyone possibly look at his face, scarred and ashen from seclusion, and not feel a tug at their heartstrings? Who could be blind enough to miss the sadness in his gaze, the wish to be loved and accepted? Why would anyone want to take that from him?

It angered me that the people of this town had done just that. Tears sprang to my eyes as I recalled how Edward had described their hate-filled faces on that fateful night. None of them had the decency to shed a tear for him- save for the Boggs's -as they trudged solemnly back to their houses, back to 'normal'.

"Lucy?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. I sniffed, wiping at my eyes before looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

His expression was the definition of concern. "Why are you crying?"

I think it was the combination of anger and gratefulness that propelled me forward. Gently, I wrapped my arms around his middle, not speaking but instead hoping that he wouldn't be afraid of the randomness of it all.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, trying to say what had bothered me without…well, _saying it. _

The phantom weight of his arms around me a few seconds later said that he had an idea.

* * *

"Aunt Maggie will be here at two-thirty to pick you girls up. Is that okay?" Mom asked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's fine. Thanks, Aunt Lisa!" Sarah grinned, opening her door and stepping onto the curb in front of the school. I gulped, chewing furiously on my lip before extending my hand toward the handle on the passenger door. It opened way too easily for my liking, and before I knew it, I was out of the car, standing next to Sarah.

"Have a good day, LuLu." Mom leaned over the console to meet my eyes. I nodded again, completely overwhelmed with nerves to really speak words. "Just breathe, okay? If you need me, please call. It'll be all right."

I inhaled deeply, only for my heart to pick up speed in return. "O-Okay." Still, I couldn't deny that her voice calmed me a bit.

Closing the door, I watched as she pulled away. Thankfully, she didn't feel the need to shout, "I love you" at the top of her lungs, as some parents were doing.

"Are you ready for this?" Sarah whispered, linking her arm with mine and turning me toward the school. A set of small stairs led to the four-door entrance, where students of all ages strolled casually through. I noted a distinct fetish for pastel colored clothing in both the boys and the girls, almost all of them donning a shirt bearing the name of the store in which they'd bought such outfits. Some of them struggled to carry both their books and their expensive looking handbags, while others went the more traditional route, adjusting their backpacks on their shoulders while chatting with friends. I spared a glance down at my messenger bag, dark and nonconforming.

Lucy, the blend master. Yep, that's me.

What I would give to be back with Edward right now. We had agreed that he should stay at my house until I got home and could see him safely to the mansion, unless something went wrong. In that case, he would try to be a ninja and sneak back in broad daylight.

Taking another, unsuccessful deep breath, I nodded in response to Sarah's question. "Let's do this."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? **

**The next chapter is already half-done (I'm serious), so don't expect another three to four month wait on that one. Hope everyone has been having a good holiday! **

**If you would be so kind as to leave a review, that would be awesome. They always make me smile. Thank you so, so much for reading!**


	21. Faces

**Hello, my awesome readers! Okay, I'm not even gonna make excuses for the lateness of this chapter, and will instead just apologize. Sorry! However, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: , Wragziez, JessTalksAlot, ZzDejavuzZ, Engelhaft Albtraum, xxDancing-With-Starsxx, Supernatural freak 36, EdwardLover402, nobody you would have heard of, Valentina, and Knowledge is a powerful tool. You guys made my day(s) with your words, and I really can't describe how honored I am to have you as my readers. Thank you.**

**Also, a huge, ginormous thank you to my beta, Christine Writer. You are amazing. :D**

**While I own a portrait of Johnny Depp drawn in pencil, I do not own Edward Scissorhands. Enjoy!**

* * *

My palms were sweating.

Profusely.

Gross.

But, hey, could I help it? No.

As Sarah held the door to the office open for me, I took in a shaky breath. The two-second walk here had been accompanied by- surprise, surprise -open stares, hushed whispers, and one hardly suppressed giggle. The slightly cramped office had a decidedly tenser atmosphere, as Sarah led the way to the front desk. A pristine white, it currently sat unoccupied. A small hallway was located behind it, where I assumed the principal's and vice principal's rooms were.

_Please, don't make me go in there. Ever. _I thought, looking around the room. Various picture frames displayed the school's achievements on every pale wall, while a small, fake tree stood in a nearby corner. Dang- even the tree looked sad. I frowned, rubbing at a faint stain on the floor with the toe of my shoe. Something about the neutral color scheme reminded me of a hospital, but without the sick patients.

An obviously new telephone sitting at the edge of the desk rang, effectively smothering the silence. Sarah looked to me and rolled her eyes as someone down the hall coughed. Okay, scratch the sick patients.

I heard shuffling just before a head of red hair stepped out of the principal's office.

No. Freaking. Way.

Clad in a loud, pink blouse and matching skirt, June Baker looked more equipped to go to a tea party than answer telephones all day. Her heels clicked noisily against the grey tiled floor as she sauntered over to the desk, not looking up from the stack of papers that were nestled snugly in her arms. Plopping them down as quickly as possible, she reached for the still ringing phone.

"It's a great day at Suburbia High School! How can I help you?" June greeted, crossing an arm under her chest as she leaned against the desk. I mentally willed her not to look up as she twirled the cord around a perfectly manicured finger, nodding in response to whatever the person on the other line was saying.

From the corner of my eye, Sarah was trying not to laugh at her over the top greeting.

Her expression forced me to suppress a chuckle, as well. I don't know if it was nerves kicking in, but it seemed to take more effort than usual.

As June continued to chatter, my thoughts drifted to Edward. What was he doing? Was he scared? I hoped he wasn't scared. His expression this morning only hinted at it, though, as I pulled the door to my room mostly closed behind me. It still stood open a crack, because I honestly didn't know if Edward would be able to get out otherwise. Thankfully, if he needed to escape, the back door was a sliding one, and didn't rely on fingers as much as it did force.

Escape. It made him sound like a prison inmate. Picturing him now, I couldn't think of a more opposite image. Edward was kind, gentle…yet so familiar with violence and horror.

He shouldn't have been. No one deserved that.

I was yanked back into reality when June replaced the phone with a loud click.

"Can I help you?" she asked, perfectly lined eyes roaming over Sarah. She stepped forward, bringing me with her. June's focus, naturally, drifted to me next. A wide smile broke out over her face as she recognized me.

"Why, if it isn't little Lucy Monet!" she said. I felt like a preschooler. "What can I do for ya, sweetie?"

Sarah- sweet, sweet Sarah -spoke up. "She needs her schedule, please."

A ghost of a frown flitted across June's features at Sarah's response, as I remained silent. Still, she nodded, turning to the computer just behind the desk and typing quickly.

"Monet…Lucy. Yep, here it is." she murmured, clicking a button which sent the printer into action. I suppressed a flinch at the sudden noise, as Sarah raised a confused brow at me.

"How does she know you?" she whispered, the printer offering much needed cover.

Glancing nervously at June, who watched the large machine impatiently, I answered, "She saw us in the grocery store and pounced."

Snickering quietly, Sarah nodded. "She does that."

With a last wheeze, the printer expelled my schedule. June lifted it carefully, fearing for her nails, then turned back to us.

"Alrighty, here ya go!" she grinned again, handing it to me. I took it with shaky fingers, offering her a small, thankful smile.

"Thanks." Sarah voiced my thoughts, escorting me from the office and out into the main lobby. Groups of teenagers huddled together, talking loudly about their summers and plans for after school today. Many of them turned to look at me as I passed with Sarah, eyeing me not harshly, but curiously and critically. Well, I hadn't had anything thrown at me yet, so that was a plus.

"Ugh, I don't get why they feel the need to stare." Sarah muttered, waving at a group of friendly looking girls as they walked by. Some of them turned to look at me, raising curious brows. I tried to ignore them, hoping that I wouldn't make an enemy within the first five minutes. After all, silence is neutral, right?

We turned a corner, and I found myself staring down a long, less crowded hallway. Dark, wood doors lined it on both sides, separated by rows of bright blue lockers. Sarah leaned against one of them, swiftly removing her backpack and placing it on the floor.

"Here, lemme see your schedule." she said, bending down and digging through her bag. Sifting through a few folders, she finally came up with her own. I handed her mine, chewing my lip.

"Luce, chill. It's gonna be okay." she rubbed my shoulder soothingly, glancing from me to the papers.

I smiled humorlessly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep." she grinned, handing the schedule back. "We have three out of five classes together: Pre-Calculus, Chemistry, and English."

I glanced down at the remaining two, realizing that I would have U.S. History and Art alone. Well, at least I enjoyed the second one. Frowning, I opened my bag and dropped the schedule in.

"Hey," Sarah spoke up, noticing my distress. I sighed, raising my head. She leaned forward, chuckling. "If I could meet Edward without dying, then you can make it through one day of high school here."

I had to smile, despite myself. "And they're related…how?"

She shrugged. "No clue, but still." Silence, and then, "Oh! And if worse comes to worse, just tell them that you have laryngitis and can't talk."

My eyes widened at the realization that at some point, I would have to introduce myself to the class. "I'm going to have to talk." It was a whisper, more to myself than anything. Every expletive I had ever heard was exploding in my head as I put my full weight against the locker beside me.

"Not necessarily…" Sarah mumbled, concern evident as she watched me. Then, an embarrassed smile broke across her face. "Do you know what I just realized?"

Curiosity reared its head as I looked up. "What?"

Now she laughed. "If you had laryngitis, you wouldn't be _able _to tell someone. Wow. I failed on that one."

I chuckled, some of the fear rolling from my shoulders. "Nice job."

I had barely gotten the words out when the bell rang, loud and obnoxious. Students began rushing past us to get to their classes, some shoving others aside in their frenzy. A few turned to look at me as I stood there with Sarah, feeling like an idiot. Where was I supposed to go?

Catching my hesitation, she grasped my arm tightly. "Follow me."

Before I could protest, we had dove into the hectic group of pastel-clad highschoolers, bumping into person after person.

"Hey, Sarah." someone beside me said kindly. I looked to the left and up (dang, I was shorter than some of the freshmen), catching a glimpse of caramel skin and a strong jaw line.

"Hey, Ezra." Sarah nodded once in his direction, arm linking with mine. Dark, warm eyes didn't miss it, sliding down to me. I looked down, willing the attention away.

"Oh, who is this?" Ezra asked, an accent faintly gracing his soft voice. I couldn't really place it. Definitely not from around here; I knew that much. I also knew that the attention had most definitely NOT gone away. Well, so much for telekinesis.

Nudging me with her elbow, Sarah replied with ease. "This is my cousin, Lucy."

I lifted my head reluctantly, noting that we were headed toward a door at the end of the hall. Turning, it occurred to me that Ezra could be in this class, as well. He offered me a welcoming smile, and I was pretty sure it was genuine.

"Very nice to meet you, Lucy." he held out his hand. I gulped, hesitating before reaching out and taking it briefly. A nod followed, and, if I had anything to say about it, would be the most verbal response I would give. Sorry, Ezra. You seem nice, but I'm not a talker.

Okay, not a PUBLIC one.

From my side, Sarah was pulling out her schedule mid-stride. Looking from it to the room number next to the door a few feet away, she nodded.

"Room twenty-one thirteen. Yep, this is our class."

Ezra's eyebrows rose. "You have Pre-Calculus first period, too?" Sarah and I nodded in unison. "Awesome."

I got the feeling it wasn't a word he used often, but it made me feel a little better all the same.

_At least I'll know some people here. _I thought briefly, following Sarah through the doorway. The teacher sat at her desk, watching us from the other side of the room. I felt her eyes linger on me, but made no move to meet them.

"I am _so tired._" Sarah yawned, as we scooted into one of the middle rows. Few students had gathered in the room, and more were still coming in. They kind of reminded me of a bag of colorful marshmallows, but personified.

I nodded my agreement as Ezra voiced his. "Ditto."

Sarah plopped into her seat, which sat next to an identical, slightly graffiti-laden desk. I claimed it gladly, not because of its appearance, but because it sat next to a window. The first few rays of sunlight had already begun to peek through the trees just outside. Normally, I would've watched this beauty in fascination. Now, all I could think about was Edward and how the leaves of these darn things made it impossible to see even remotely close to my street. Thank goodness the school was built on a slight hill; perhaps, in another class, I could catch a glimpse of my house.

"You okay?" Sarah's voice made me jump. I could see her looking over my shoulder out of my peripheral vision, trying to figure out what I could be staring at.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

There was a pause, before she gasped. "Wait, he spent the night, didn't he?"

I nodded, frowning.

"Did anything happen?" she asked, taking notice.

"Ellie found him." I murmured, trying to keep our conversation as quiet as possible. No sense in making people think I keep guys in my house just for the fun of it. Then again, everyone else was chatting as loudly as they pleased, and I doubted that any could hear our voices if they wanted to.

Sarah made a sound between a squeal and a gasp. "Are you serious? What happened?"

I opened my mouth to reply as the bell rang. Sarah grimaced, sitting back down in her desk.

"We'll discuss this later." she whispered, as the rest of the students shuffled back to their seats. A glint of concern shone in her jade eyes. I smiled faintly, surprised by her fear for Edward after knowing him for only one day. But hey, was I complaining? Nope.

From the front of the room, the teacher spoke. "Okay, guys. Before the announcements start, I'm going to take roll. So," she rose from her desk, a clipboard in hand. "Jenica Arcos?"

No response. I used the pause to take in her appearance. Before, I had caught only a glimpse of dark, curly hair. Now it was directly in front of the room, accompanied by a sun bronzed face and brown eyes.

"Jenica Arcos?" she repeated, frowning. I suppressed a sigh; it was going to be a long day.

From my side, the sun brushed comfortingly across the desk. A few rays managed to warm my arm, golden and cheerful. I risked a glance outside, seeing nothing but trees and cars speeding along the road in front of the school.

A knock at the door made me jump. I may or may not have heard a chuckle or two as the teacher made her way to it, sighing softly in the process. Turning back to the window, I tried to take in as much of the scenery as possible. No clue why. I guess a big part of it was stress relief; after all, I was pretty sure that some of those laughs had been directed at me.

"Are you Jenica?" the teacher asked quietly to the newcomer.

Silence.

Okay, that was a first. Turning, my eyebrows rose at the sight of a girl my age, wearing baggy jeans and a partially zipped hoodie. She carried no expensive handbag, no pastel colored clothing or backpack. Oh, and her hair was blue- dark, dark blue. Was it possible that I had just seen the first example of diversity? Or did she just feel like playing a joke on her friends? Okay, that last one sounded a bit far-fetched, but if you were in the same boat, you would be in disbelief, too.

Jenica, as she confirmed seconds later, fidgeted with her sleeves. "Yes."

"Okay then," the teacher scribbled something on the clipboard, then gestured offhandedly around the room. "Take a seat."

Glancing around the room, I didn't see any empty seats. Apparently, Jenica was thinking the same thing. However, as her eyes moved in my direction, they lingered. I didn't risk a glance over my shoulder at what was surely an empty seat behind me.

Shuffling past the front row of desks, Jenica nearly tripped over a few outstretched legs. I glanced at Sarah, who rolled her eyes.

"Jerks." she mouthed at me. Ezra, who had been watching the exchange, nodded in agreement. I slumped forward in my desk, moving my stuff aside when the poor girl passed. The teacher continued to call out names from her attendance list.

I raised my hand when called. That set off a few conversations, but I ignored them. Another good thing about Edward- even in my thoughts, he offered me a safe haven. I dove into it headfirst, resting my chin on my palm as I stared out of the window.

_Please, be safe. _I willed him to hear me, even from a few miles away. But, seeing as how I wasn't Professor Xavier, that didn't seem likely.

A folded piece of paper landed near my elbow. I frowned, studying it before picking it up. Quietly unfolding it, I figured out that it was a note from Sarah.

**It's later. So, tell me what happened.**

I glanced over at her. She smiled, making a sort of writing gesture with her hand. I suppressed a laugh, rolling my eyes and fishing through my backpack for a pencil.

It was impossible to resist a nervous glance around the room before I started writing.

**Well, Ellie walked into my room without knocking and found me and Edward talking. She didn't scream or freak out, but we did end up sitting together for a couple of hours while she asked all about him. I made her promise not to tell Mom, and so far, she hasn't. **

There. Short enough to be considered a note, and vague, in case a teacher or someone found it.

Tossing the note onto Sarah's desk, I pretended to pay attention to the teacher's introduction speech. Well, at least I was doing better than some; a few students across the room weren't even _trying _to look interested, huddling together to talk instead.

The note landed in my lap this time.

**And what about Edward? Is he okay?**

I thought her concern for my best friend was touching. I mean, she had _just _met the guy, and already she was asking about his wellbeing.

**I don't think Ellie scared him nearly as much as those jerks who invaded his house did. He hasn't said it, but I know he's afraid that they've torn everything up. It makes me sad to see him like that.**

I wiped at the ghost tears gathering in my eyes, handing the note back to Sarah. She frowned at its contents. I turned my focus back to Ms. Thompson, catching a glimpse of the clock above the door. We had about five minutes left in class.

Yay.

A rustle near my feet forced my eyes downward. I raised a brow as Sarah sheepishly withdrew her hand from my messenger bag.

"The note," she mouthed, making a square with her hands. "is in there."

I nodded in understanding, suppressing a chuckle.

"Okay, guys, I guess that's it. We'll start on your first assignment on Monday." Ms. Thompson concluded, offering us a smile. Did she notice that hardly anyone had been listening? I couldn't be sure.

The bell rang shortly after, and I stood with my bag in tow.

"Luce, what's your next class again?" Sarah asked, rummaging around her backpack in search of her schedule. I quickly pulled mine out and handed it to her.

"Oh, yeah, U.S. History." she mumbled, practically throwing it back at me. "My next class is on the next floor, and I've only got about two minutes to get there."

Tossing her backpack over her shoulder, she shuffled noisily toward the door. Then, turning, she added, "Did you need help finding your next class? I can get a pass or something."

I shook my head, offering her a small smile. It wasn't like I couldn't walk in front of people I didn't know. Plus, she shouldn't have to go with me to every single class…not that I didn't want her to.

"Okay, then. See ya in third period." she winked at me, then scurried out the door. Ezra, who had been packing up himself, looked up from his stuff. I gulped.

_Sarah, come back. _I thought, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You have U.S. History next?" he asked. It was a half-statement, half-question. I nodded. "Me, too. Do you want to walk together?"

I hesitated before nodding again. He didn't seem to have any ulterior motive, other than getting to class. Plus, I knew him…kind of.

"All right. Let's go." he grinned, leading me from the room.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? By the way, one of our two newest characters can be credited to the awesome Engelhaft Albtraum. Can you guess which one it is? :D *cough* JENICA *cough*. Thank you for thinking her up! **

**I'm thinking of doing a question of the day type deal at the end of each chapter. You guys up for it? Okay, then! Today's question is: what is your favorite sick-day movie? **

**Would you be so kind as to leave a review? Thank you so much for reading! **


	22. Notes

**Hello, readers! I'm not going to make an excuse for my lateness. Hopefully, this chapter will be SO awesome that you'll forget about it. Okay, maybe not... However, I do wanna thank all of you who took the time to review: Wragziez, xxDancing-With-Starsxx, Engelhaft Albtraum, The Shatter Person (by the way, Christine Writer is my beta. She pre-reads each chapter, making sure that the spelling and grammar is okay, and critiques the plot. She also gives me advice. :D), kirarain09, madgirlsrock723, Laya14, Irisowlsanddevilwolves, CarpeDiemForLife, and Zie- thank you all for your kind words. They never fail to blow me away.**

**Last time, I asked you what your favorite sick movies were, and I got everything from Doctor Who (which has been added to my Netflix ;)) to School of Rock. As for me, I love watching Young Frankenstein or Beetlejuice when I feel like crap.**

**Let us all give a big thank you to Christine Writer, my beta. You. Are. Awesome.**

**While I own a pair of men's Converse high tops, I don't own Edward Scissorhands. Enjoy!**

* * *

Second period flew by quickly, as we were allowed to do whatever we liked while Mr. O'Brien took roll. He was a tall, lanky man, with no hair and a love for all things plaid. He never admitted it outright, but his shirt, socks, and bulletin board gave me an idea.

Mr. O'Brien had handed out a worksheet sometime near the middle of class, telling us to use the books beneath our desks as a reference. I had finished it with ease; after all, I had nothing better to do, and I wasn't planning on getting lost in conversation. A few gazes had drifted to me as I worked. Thankfully, no one had attempted to address me directly. Even Ezra kept to himself. I guessed he wasn't one for gossip, either.

We had walked to lunch, together, too. Sarah met up with us along the way, grumbling about the pointlessness of having a robotics class. I smirked, following Ezra into the cafeteria. It actually looked kind of…nice. Windows made up the back wall, gracing each and every vinyl-top table that occupied the room with golden sunlight. A door at the far right of them made a few tables outside available to the upperclassmen. I squinted at the view, trying to figure out how many people had chosen the great outdoors. Only a handful, from what I could tell.

"Luce, you coming?" Sarah nudged me with her elbow.

"Hm?" I said, still lost in thought.

A hand waved in front of my face. I blinked, flushing, as I turned to look at her.

Sarah laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

I caught a glimpse of Ezra, who smiled faintly at the scene unfolding before him. Despite my little slip up a few seconds earlier, I found it difficult to explain myself with him around. So, I settled for jerking a thumb towards the outside set of tables.

"Ah." Sarah nodded. I felt like a three year old, but it couldn't be helped.

Following Sarah and Ezra through the lunch line, I wondered again how Edward was, and what he was doing right about now. Hopefully, everything was okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him.

_Three more classes, and that's it. _I told myself, grabbing a small bag of fries to go with my sloppy-Joe. Eyeing the sandwich, I decided that it would _never _touch my mouth. I prefer to live, thanks.

Grabbing the few dollars mom had insisted that I stuff into my pocket, I laid them into the hand of a kind-looking lunch lady.

"Having a good first day?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling. I nodded, smiling faintly. "Good."

With that, I joined Sarah and Ezra, who were waiting near the register.

"So, is it okay if we sit outside?" Sarah asked, turning to Ezra. He grinned.

"Of course."

_Awesome. _My mind chirped. I had to agree, following the pair across the cafeteria and to the door.

I was nearly there when I heard it. "Hey, Tinkerbell!"

The voice was rough, accompanied by a few laughs. I stopped short, hands gripping my tray tightly, before shaking it off and walking further. Sarah fell back, at my side in an instant.

"Ignore him." she said, words laced with hatred.

"No problem." I murmured, voice lost in the sea of chatter and laughs. They dissolved when we stepped outside, the door clicking shut behind us. Ezra had claimed the table furthest from it, much to my relief. I sank down onto the curved stone bench tiredly, shoving a few fries into my mouth. Up until now, I hadn't realized how _hungry _I was; even the sloppy-Joe looked appealing.

"So, how's your day been?" Sarah asked Ezra and I, taking a swig of her water. I shrugged; Ezra smiled.

"Very good. And yours?"

"Suckish, but hey, I'm not complaining." she sighed, eating a french-fry. I chuckled.

There were no clouds in the sky, no disruption of the warm sunlight that I'd been seeing all day. For some reason, that made me happy. Taking another bite of fry, I explored our surroundings further. Trees encircled the moderately sized patio we sat on, birds chirping from within. I kind of wanted to join them.

A few other people sat outside, too. One table was occupied by a group of (surprise, surprise) similarly dressed guys, who talked loudly and animatedly about their plans for tonight. I grimaced, trying to ignore the innocence-robbing statements flying from their mouths. Dude, we needed to get a censor out here- pronto.

Only one other table was being used. My expression softened as I recognized the blue hair of Jenica (did I get that right? Geez, I hoped so.) Arcos. Her back was turned to me, but from here, I could tell that she was reading a novel. It was about as thick as a dictionary, and I wondered how people got through such books. They didn't _look _fun to read.

Jenica stiffened as my eyes lingered, and I could tell she knew that someone was watching. I dropped my head, deciding it was much safer to watch my food.

I must've looked pretty sad, because Sarah bumped me with her shoulder a few seconds later.

"Hey," she murmured. "You okay?"

I nodded, forcing a smile. She rolled her eyes, but made no comment.

Ezra looked around quietly during the exchange, seeming to greatly enjoy being outside. I had to admit, it was peaceful. That, and way too hot for me and my jeans. It almost made me want to wear shorts…almost.

Eventually, Ezra caught sight of Jenica. I made sure not to stare this time, picking at a nonexistent scab on my palm. To my surprise, he addressed her, inviting her to join us at the table. Looking up from my interesting activity, I watched as her eyes roamed over Sarah and I.

_Probably searching for danger. _My mind remarked. I fought a laugh, because I was _totally _lethal. Yes, that was sarcasm.

Soon enough, our group of three welcomed a fourth. Jenica sat in the open space next to Ezra, offering him a small smile. He returned it heartily. I wanted to go home, to share a moment like that with Edward. Great, now I sound whiney. Thanks, school.

"…and this is her cousin, Lucy." Ezra's voice cut through my thoughts. My eyes shot upward, just in time to meet Jenica's. A soft blue, they held a knowing look that put me ill at ease. That didn't stop me from offering her a small wave, though.

She nodded once. "Nice to meet you."

"So," Sarah said after a few moments. "Did you just move here? I don't think I've seen you around."

For all I knew, she could've been my next door neighbor. Nevertheless, Jenica nodded again.

"My sister and I have been here since," she paused, thinking. "About mid-June, I guess."

She fidgeted with her hands, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. I averted my eyes accordingly, snatching a fry from my tray.

The bell signaling the end of lunch sliced through the air a few moments later. I all but leaped out of my seat, tossing my food into a nearby garbage can.

_Three more classes. Just three. Then home._

It was this thought that kept me from faking sick or bolting for the door as the four of us walked through the hallways. Although, I'm pretty sure that running out of the building without any problem wouldn't happen- surely, there was a police officer with a Taser _somewhere_.

"Hey," Sarah nudged me with her elbow as we reached our destination. At her side, Ezra and Jenica stopped mid-conversation to watch. She waved them off as nicely as possible. "You guys go on in. I just need to make sure that we have a ride home."

_Liar. _I snorted inwardly as the pair shrugged, entering the classroom. Sarah led us to the side of the hall, clutching my elbow the entire way. I raised a brow, but made no comment.

She shuffled uneasily once we were out of the way, looking around for any eavesdroppers. I was starting to get worried now- had something happened during our little journey through the school's hallways? If so, how did I not notice it?

Touching her arm briefly, I looked up at her face with a question in my eyes.

"Erm," she cleared her throat, fiddling with the straps on her backpack. I fought back a sigh, waiting for her to tell me what was going on.

Finally, she did. Searching my gaze, she frowned. "Did I offend you…with the note?"

It was my turn to frown. "What?"

"Wait," she said, eyes widening. "Did you even read what I wrote?"

I shook my head. Actually, I had totally forgotten about it. Stupid short-term memory.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. I thought you were mad at me."

"Will I be?" I half-chuckled. What could she possibly have written?

She shrugged. "I hope not, Luce. If you do read it, please know that I was just curious and that I didn't mean to offend you, okay?"

"O…kay?" It was more of a question than a statement. She smiled slightly, ruffling my hair. I grimaced.

"Gee, thanks."

"No prob. Let's get to class."

And with that, we headed towards the swiftly closing door.

* * *

By the time fifth period rolled around, I had read the note over fifty times. My mind had gone numb after the first ten. Despite everything else, it was obvious what the elementary-school-worded note implied. If that wasn't enough, one word in particular had been underlined and written in bold print.

_**Do you **_**like **_**Edward? **_

The sweat from my palms had soaked through the paper from clutching it so tightly; I could feel it even now, as it remained wadded in my hand. I hadn't written a reply yet, something which I would've liked to blame on shock, but for some reason, couldn't. A month ago, the answer would've been simple: nope. For some reason, something told me to hesitate before writing those four little letters underneath the offending message. Finding no other excuse, I blamed the dream from last night.

_Stupid dream. _I grumbled inwardly. _Messing with my emotions._

And so, the note went without reply for the entirety of fourth period. I wished I could rewind, rip the freaking thing up, and toss it in a trashcan before my eyes could reach those confusing words.

And what about Edward? Was there a chance that he had been confronted with this thought, too? I mean, it obviously wouldn't be in the same manner, but you get what I mean. What if he was doubting himself, too? Was that even comforting?

It was for this reason that I didn't notice someone trailing me as I walked to art class. The workshop-esque room was on the other freaking side of the building, where neither Sarah nor he had a class. Not wanting to make them late, I had decided to be a big girl and go alone, with Ezra's directions as a guide.

Curse me and my consideration.

"Hey, Tinkerbell!" that familiar, raspy voice yelled. It was behind me, and I could only hope that I was close enough to the art room to escape. Speeding up slightly, I spied a corner at the end of the hall.

_Room 2014 is what you are looking for. It should be in a corner at the end of the music hallway. _Ezra's words echoed back to me as I neared freedom. I sighed heavily, only to be cut short as a strong arm yanked my bag from my shoulder. I stumbled, managing to stay upright. My sketchbook fell out in the process, papers flying around me in some sort of demented cloud.

"Oops, my bad." the same voice mocked. Its owner stepped directly in front of me shortly after, blocking my path. "Here, lemme help you."

Blonde hair fell over startlingly blue eyes, which glinted maliciously. I forced my mouth into a hard line, trying- and failing -not to show fear. It was like the first time I met Edward, except this time, I doubted I would make a new friend.

The guy smiled at my pseudo-bravery, snatching a few papers from the floor and looking them over. I shot him a glare, hoping beyond hope that my acting skills didn't suck as bad as they did in elementary school.

"Hello, Tinkerbell." he chuckled, handing me the papers and ignoring my look. "My name's Jeff. What's yours?"

I jerked the drawings from his hand, squinting at him. Jeff? Why did that name seem so familiar?

Oh, no.

Jeff Keeley? As in, the guy who had ruined Edward's house?

I gritted my teeth, a new fire in my glower. Dang, of all the times to be small and un-muscular.

"Quiet, aren't we?" he laughed, but there was no longer any humor in it. "I asked you a question, Tink."

A set of footsteps, quiet and dainty, came closer. I managed a glance past Jeff's meaty arm, eyebrows rising at the sight of Jenica Arcos stalking angrily toward us.

"Mind your own business, blueberry." Jeff snapped, turning to face her fully. She glared, cracking her knuckles before grabbing him roughly by the shirt and slamming him into the wall. It was sort of comical, as Jeff towered at least a foot over her. He tried to pull away, but somehow, she held strong.

"Leave her alone." she told him calmly, through gritted teeth.

Jeff snorted. "You think you're pretty scary, huh?" Pulling away, he managed to break her hold. The bell for fifth period rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Looks like I gotta go, blueberry." the blond smirked, shoving past her. Then, to me, he added, "We'll talk later, Tinkerbell."

I shuddered mentally, clutching the drawings he had returned to me with enough force to turn my knuckles white. Jenica rolled her eyes. Her fists shook with unreleased anger.

An awkward silence followed. I was still recovering from the cinema-worthy scene, staring at Jenica in confusion. Where did that come from? Better yet, where were the teachers at this part of the building?

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" she finally asked, eyes drifting to meet mine. I shook my head, mouthing a "thank you". One would think that I could speak to her by now, but…no. Something inside me wouldn't allow it. Once you trusted someone, they left. I knew. For some reason, Edward had been an exception, but that was it. No more free passes.

"Geez." she whistled, my inner struggle going unnoticed. Her gaze was on the numerous pages of my sketchbook littering the floor. I immediately bent to retrieve them, uncomfortable having my work analyzed by someone I hardly knew. She copied my movements, scooping up various drawings of flowers, leaves, and topiaries. Thankfully, I had gotten to the drawings of Edward before she noticed, cradling them in my arms like precious children.

"Did you draw all of these?" she asked, voice regaining that kind quality that it had had at lunch. I nodded, briefly wondering where the spiteful, courageous girl had gone. Shaking it off, I took the pile of papers she offered, shoving them back into my sketchbook and replacing it in my backpack.

"Wow." she whispered, standing from her crouch. I did the same, adjusting my bag back on my shoulder. "That's impressive."

I nodded once in thanks, shifting uneasily. We were so late for our classes.

As if reading my thoughts, she checked her phone for the time. "Class started about five minutes ago. Where are you supposed to be?"

I pointed to the end of the hall, hoping she got the message.

"Art? Me, too. Let's walk together." she suggested. Relief at knowing someone in fifth period welled in my chest as I shuffled beside her.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she smirked, though I knew she wasn't mocking me. I shook my head, face reddening in embarrassment. She simply shrugged. "No worries."

And then we were silent, because the art room had come into view. Jenica strolled in first, something akin to nervousness in her stride. I found that odd, but didn't have time to criticize as I made my way past the doorframe. All eyes were on us as we quietly sat down at the only two seats left, which just _happened _to be in the back corner of the classroom. It would have been fine, had not all eyes been on us.

"And why are you two so late?" a feminine voice rang through the room. My head snapped up, taking in the sight of a head of blonde hair. Large brown eyes regarded us curiously. Jenica sighed, sliding from her seat and making her way to the front. She whispered something to the teacher, whose jaw clenched. Gesturing to the office attached to the art room, she and Jenica walked inside and closed the door behind them. There was a chorus of murmurs, and then everyone begrudgingly went back to what they had been doing. It looked as though we had been given a free day, and could draw what we pleased. I didn't argue, whipping out my sketchbook.

I had scarcely begun the outline of Graverobber's jaw before the door to the office opened.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" the teacher asked, effectively returning all attention back to me. There was a muted protest from behind her, before I nodded. Grabbing my stuff, I made my way toward her. She moved aside so that I could scoot in, quietly closing the door once more.

"You can sit down, if you want." she smiled, motioning toward several chairs in the room. I chose the closest one, allowing myself to sink into the cushion-y armchair. Jenica waved shyly from her seat on a nearby stool.

"So," the teacher sighed, plopping into her computer chair. "Jenica tells me that Jeff Keeley assaulted you?"

I fought a smile, nodding.

"Why does that not surprise me?" she muttered to herself, spinning around to face her computer. "And he threw your books to the ground?" I nodded again.

"She says yes." Jenica told her, winking at me. I smiled slightly in response. A frown tugged at the teacher's lips, but she made no comment. "Well, I guess this means I have to send a report to the office. Hold on, here."

"Wait!" Jenica protested, leaping from her seat. The teacher whirled around, shooting a questioning look at the blue-haired girl. "Um, that might not be a good idea."

"Why not?" the older woman asked. Jenica sighed.

"Because I…might've…shoved him into a wall." she murmured, bouncing nervously on her feet. The teacher's face fell.

"You didn't."

"I did, Kristin. I'm sorry."

"Dang it, Jenica!" the teacher, who I now recognized as the woman from the grocery store, slammed her palm down on a stack of papers on her desk. "How many times have I warned you about your temper? All of the progress that you've made-"

"I never asked to be put into anger management classes in the first place!" Jenica shot back, fists clenched. "Even mom told you not to! Besides, I was protecting a-" she turned, eyeing me sympathetically. "Friend, I guess."

My eyebrows rose as I realized that the two were sisters, and that one had just declared herself my friend. I didn't know if I was okay with that just yet, but said nothing. How could I?

Tears clouded Kristin's eyes at the mention of their mother. "Mom was sick, J!"

Jenica seethed. "She wouldn't have wanted me to be treated like a mental patient, regardless."

Kristin rolled her eyes. "You're _not _treated like a mental patient."

Jenica scoffed. "That's what _you _think. Every time I walk in, those people look at me like I should be in a straight jacket."

This time, Kristin laughed. "I blame the hair."

Jenica swatted at her shoulder, smiling reluctantly. "You helped me dye it."

"Oops." Kristin chuckled, toying with a few of the sapphire strands. I felt extremely awkward for infringing on this scene, and looked to my sneakers for comfort.

They weren't exactly in a giving mood.

"Well, I guess you guys can stay in here for the rest of class." Kristin sighed eventually, checking the clock. "We've got about half an hour left."

I nodded, slumping back into my chair and pulling out my sketchbook. Thankfully, no drawings attempted to escape. Jenica shuffled to sit beside me, as my pencil began to waver. It was kind of unnerving to have someone you hardly knew watch you work, but since this particular person kept me from having my head bashed in, I made an exception.

It felt like no time had passed when the bell rang. Jenica sighed, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the image on the paper to pick up her stuff. I put everything back in my bag, heading for the door.

"Hey, Lucy."

I turned, and was met with a wave. Smiling slightly, I returned it.

Once I was out of the classroom, my stomach leaped at the prospect of coming home to meet Edward.

_If he's even there. _

I walked a little faster.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Sarah sent me worried glances from the front seat, despite my assurances that I was fine. She had tried to apologize for the note again via text, but I wouldn't have it. For one, I really didn't know whether to be annoyed with her for asking, or at myself for being hesitant to answer.

_Come on, Luce. _My mind argued. _This is Edward, your best friend. That's how it will always be, right?_

I wanted to nod in agreement, but…ergh!

Hormones. It's just hormones. Yeah.

We came to a stop at my house. I practically leaped from Aunt Maggie's SUV, nearly tripping in the process.

"Thanks, Aunt Maggie!" I called back, waving. She grinned, shaking her head in amusement.

And then they had pulled away.

I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life. By the time I reached the door, I was panting lightly. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself, pulling my key out of my bag and unlocking the door.

My heart dropped when I caught sight of my mother on the couch.

"Hey, Mom." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb her rest. She slowly sat up, smiling faintly.

"Hello, Lucy. Did you have a good day at school?" her blue eyes shined sadly. My brows furrowed.

"Yeah, it was. Are you okay?" I asked, setting my bag on the floor. It hardly made a sound in the already dead silent house.

"I'm fine." she nodded, plastering a bigger smile on her features. I rolled my eyes.

"Right."

We sat there for a few minutes, before I realized that she wasn't about to say anything else. I felt a pang of guilt upon realizing that I had rushed to the house in search for a friend she knew nothing about. But was I really ready to tell her? I mean, how would she even react to the knowledge that my best friend had been hiding in a decaying mansion for half a century, and had scissors for hands? It wasn't exactly soothing stuff. Then again, she _had _been overjoyed at my newfound happiness. That had to count for something, right? Agh, confusing thoughts.

_Okay, I'll tell her...eventually. _I promised myself, standing from the couch. Shrugging, I calmly made my way toward my room.

Halfway down the hall, my blood ran cold.

"I met your friend Edward, today." her voice sliced through me like a well-sharpened knife. On numb feet, I trudged back to the living room. Well, I supposed my self-made pact was now null and void.

Mom's eyes filled with tears. "He's so nice, Lucy. Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

**Well, that's all I've got for this chapter. What did you think?**

**Did you like it? Hate it? If you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would be honored. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Question of the Day: "What is your favorite type of candy?" Which reminds me, hope all of you had a good Easter!**


	23. Tears

**I need cover art for this story! Would anyone be willing to submit some? Please and thank you.**

**Finally! Okay, the wait has probably not been the most fun, but I have finally finished the next chapter. And can I just say: the response to the last chapter was mind-blowing. Thank you, reviewers: Wragziez, Felonious Fellow, Engelhaft Albtraum, JessTalksAlot, CarpeDiemForLife, Supernatural freak 36, Peth, SWACsCDC, Lauren, -Onna.X, JustForgettheWorld09, Starxx, RaistIsHot, stillstanding13, ChibiRoni13, Hope Diamond, and AndiePotter-Snape. You guys are too awesome for words. To any newcomers, welcome!**

**Special thanks to my Beta- Christine Writer. It's always an honor!**

**And now, on to the chapter! While I own a used copy of Sweeney Todd, I do not own Edward Scissorhands. :/ Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why didn't you tell me?_

The question replayed itself over and over in my head, gaining intensity with every repetition. I was numb- no, not even numb. I was dead on my feet.

"I- I just…" my mouth didn't want to form words, turning against me like the rest of my body had done. Mom just stared at my frozen form, a sadness in her eyes that I hadn't seen in years. Not since…the incident, anyway.

"Well?" she half-demanded, her voice hoarse with emotion. I stared at her for a long moment, still unable to speak. The room felt like it was spinning. I swallowed thickly, reaching for the armchair beside me.

I must've missed, because the next thing I knew, there was a really loud thump, and an aching in my head that even Advil wouldn't be able to tackle. Oh, and everything went black.

Well, at least I wasn't dead on my _feet _anymore.

* * *

"Lucy."

I was nowhere.

"Lucy."

No, seriously. There was nothing to see- just darkness. And strangely enough, that was okay with me. I didn't want to see anything else today, anyway.

"Lucy!"

Nope. Not leaving this comfy spot. You can't make me.

"Please, wake up."

Well, when you put it that way…

I cracked an eye open to find Mom kneeling next to me. Er, I think. Why was she so blurry? And why did I feel like I'd been hit by a bus?

Oh, yeah.

Dang it.

"Mom?" I groaned at the pain in my head, squeezing my eyes shut. Yep, I think I'll just stay blind for a while.

"Honey, are you okay?" She stroked my hair softly. I frowned. How could she still want to be nice to me after I had kept a huge secret from her? Even _I _wouldn't speak to me for a long, long time.

I hate getting lumps in my throat.

Sure enough, as I lay there, I found myself getting teary eyed. Mom would probably drop her caring, motherly attitude towards me as soon as I got up from the floor. I deserved it, anyway. Stupid me, stupid secrets.

I laid there in my pity-party long enough to forget that she'd even asked a question.

"Lucy? Are you alright? Talk to me." She half-begged, half-cooed. I took a deep breath, sliding my eyes open. I think it was pretty obvious that I wasn't in the best of moods; not only did tears stream across my temples as I did, but I winced at the brightness of the room. Too much sun makes Lucy wanna puke.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mom asked, her face even blurrier from my silent crying. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to speak for a little bit, so I just pointed to my head. "Hurts?"

I nodded. Ouch, not a good idea.

"Hold on." she said, getting up from beside me and making her way to the kitchen. I heard a rustle of cabinets and the clinking of glasses, before she returned with two red pills and a cup of water.

"Take this," she dropped the pills into my hand. "It'll make you feel better."

At this point, she could've given me rat poison and I wouldn't have cared. I sat up, tossing the pills into my mouth and downing half of the glass of water in one gulp.

Wiping my mouth, I managed to get out: "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she crossed her arms over her chest, a sure sign of what was to come. I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry."

Her gaze softened a bit. "I know. But we still need to talk."

I nodded in agreement, before feeling around the floor for my glasses. "Hey, do you know where my-"

"Here." she produced them immediately from her pocket. I blinked once, before taking the thick frames from her as gently as I could. They slipped on easily, but I noticed in an instant that they'd taken some battle scars from my fall. The glasses tilted to the left a bit now.

If Mom noticed, she didn't say anything about it. "Come here, let's sit on the couch."

She took my hand and helped me from the floor. I followed her to the couch, lowering myself onto the opposite end. Yeah, snuggle time wasn't exactly an option right now.

There was a moment of silence. It felt like someone had died, and that we were currently being told the news.

And then, like a well-placed dart, Mom's voice sliced through the air.

"You didn't go to the mansion just to draw, did you?"

It was a half-statement, half-question.

"I did," I shrugged. "At first. But then, when I got into the attic-"

"You met Edward." she finished, nodding very faintly in understanding.

"Yeah." I confirmed her statement. "He scared the crap out of me at first, actually." I think I might've chuckled. "But then, I don't know, I guess I just saw how sad he looked…" I paused, looking for the words. Mom just watched, trying to comprehend. "And I couldn't leave him alone."

"So, that's why you kept going back." She still had a hard look in her eye, but it was slowly cracking.

_Please, understand. I can't take it if you hate me._ I silently willed her.

"Mhm." I agreed, pulling my knees to my chest. Hugging my legs…it felt so childish, but at the same time, so comfortable. Eh, who cares? I'll take comfort in any form, at this point.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" she squinted at me, as if it should've been the easiest thing in the world to do. I sighed, burying my face in my knees for a second.

When I lifted my head, I realized that the answer would be longer than I wanted it to be.

"I was afraid that everyone would find out." I rested my chin on my kneecaps. "Even Sarah didn't know until yesterday."

Mom's eyes widened, but she didn't comment on that last part. "Lucy, I wouldn't tell anyone. You should know that by now."

"I know." I nodded, even though I really didn't until now. Mom hadn't told anyone about my…'attempt'…without my permission, so why would I have thought differently about Edward?

And then it hit me.

"But it's happened before."

"What has?" Mom tilted her head to the side, trying to decipher my words. I swallowed loudly.

"Um, he came down here once." I started, knuckles white from clenching my fists. "A woman found him the same way I did, but she brought him home with her."

"Well, what happened?" Mom asked, almost eager to hear the story. I sighed. Should I"

Too late now, I guessed.

"Everyone liked him, at first. The woman's daughter was a little cold, but she got past that. Her boyfriend was a jerk, though. Other than that, it was all good. They even started talking about getting him a pair of hands, Mom." Oh, no. Tears, go away.

"Go on." Mom urged, reaching out and rubbing my shoulder. I sniffed.

When the story was over, even Mom looked a little glassy-eyed. I sat there in silence, cursing myself for being such a crybaby. What was up with me and crying, lately? Geez.

"I didn't want anything like that to happen again." I murmured, wiping at my eyes. "He deserves better."

"Hey," Mom scooted closer, enveloping me in a hug. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." The words were muffled, but pretty understandable.

"I know, sweetie." She kissed the top of my head. "I guess I was just hurt that you weren't sharing things with me like you used to."

Before I could reply, she continued. "But I see why you felt you had to keep this a secret. And I understand, I do."

"Thank you." I breathed. She nodded, chin rustling in my hair.

"Just _don't _do it again."

I chuckled, shutting my eyes tightly.

They shot open just as quickly as they'd closed when I remembered one very important thing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, unmoving. Mom chuckled.

"In your room. After I recovered from my mini-heart attack when I saw him trying to get out through the back door, we had a little talk. He's so nice, Lucy."

The statement echoed in my mind from earlier. I shuddered.

"Anyway, I asked him if he would mind giving us a little private time while we talked."

I smiled at the thought of him sitting in my room, probably looking at all of the paintings on my wall. It occurred to me that I had missed him a lot today during school, even with Sarah's stupid note hanging over my head.

Mom and I finally pulled apart, completely changed. I think she would always be a little miffed because I didn't tell her about Edward right away, but now that she knew…I don't know, I felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted.

"Oh, crap." Mom sighed, checking her wristwatch. "I'm gonna be late picking up the girls from school." Then, meeting my eyes, she asked, "Will you be okay?"

"Mhm." I nodded, going to stand up.

Mom smiled, kissing my cheek before rushing to the kitchen to grab her purse and keys. She hugged me before heading for the door.

"I love you." she whispered, pulling away and turning the knob. "Oh, and by the way, he's very handsome, Luce."

I stood there, shocked. What? My cheeks, much to my embarrassment, turned pink.

"Mom!"

She raised her hands in defense. "All I'm saying."

And with that, she walked outside and closed the door. I huffed, running a hand through my hair before rolling my eyes. What was with everyone today?

"It's all good, just forget about it." I muttered to myself, heading down the hall. "Edward?"

The frantic snipping was what caught my attention first. I stopped outside my door, hoping that whatever was going on in my room wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Edward, can I come in?" I asked timidly, laying a hand on the doorknob.

There was a silence, followed by a strangled "yes."

My eyes widened when the door swung open. Gripping the knob tightly, I cleared my throat.

"Erm, what are you doing?"

Eyes wide, Edward slid his blades out of the window handle. His arms fell to his sides, defeated.

"I'm gonna assume you were trying to open the window?" It was a half-statement, half-question. Stepping into the room, I trudged to where he stood.

"Yes." he nodded. I fought the urge to frown, looking up at him in confusion.

"Can I ask why?"

He was quiet for a second. I simply watched him, that same confused look plastered on my face. Why would he try to open the window? Was he that desperate to leave?

"I…wanted to see my house." he said softly, gesturing outside. My eyebrows shot up as I remembered the entire reason for him being here. Party…trashing the mansion…Jeff Keeley…

Images of Jeff's smug grin flashed through my mind. I shuddered as I remembered how he yanked my bag from my shoulder, how my drawings fluttered pitifully to the ground, and how he offered to help pick them up. Stupid guy. Stupid guy.

Remembering that I should probably say something to Edward, I chewed my lip. Should I tell him that I met Keeley today?

That's a no, I think.

"Oh. Okay." I mumbled lamely, not sure how to respond. 'Yeah, hope your house isn't completely destroyed' just didn't seem like the right thing to say at that point.

Glancing outside, I realized just how obvious we would be if we tried to sneak up to the mansion right now. All of the adults were getting home from work at this hour, and it was broad daylight…not exactly ideal.

"Um, would you mind waiting until it gets darker?" I suggested, almost timid when I spoke. Seeing his slightly crestfallen look, I continued. Seeing Edward disappointed was like being punched in the face, but without a black eye to prove that it had happened.

"It's still pretty light out, and everyone would see us…"

Okay, stop twisting your hands, Lucy. They are not wet towels.

"Okay." Edward finally murmured, seeming to understand. He didn't look happy about it, but I couldn't just let him walk outside and experience the crap he had been put through all those years ago. I sighed, flopping down on the bed and grabbing a pillow. It was just one of those days.

Arranging myself to sit Indian style with the pillow in my lap, I puffed out my cheeks like a squirrel. You know, some people just look dead when they're bored. Me? I want to look like a small, furry animal.

Edward turned to me as soon as I made this enticing face. I think he chuckled, (well, it sounded like a chuckle), and a smile forced its way onto his lips. The girl in me marveled at how much more handsome he looked when he smiled. I stomped her out with a pair of spiked cleats. Thoughts like that were just…too weird for me to even want to comprehend. My cheeks flamed as I released the breath I'd been holding. Agh, what was with all of this blushing?

"Sorry." I dropped my eyes, laughing silently.

"It was funny." Edward assured me quietly. I raised my head to look up at him, noting that he looked a lot less sad now.

_All I did was inflate my cheeks. _I mused inwardly, wondering where in the world I got the ability to cheer someone up so fast. Eh, I guessed it didn't matter that much.

"Thanks." I mumbled, picking at the comforter. He studied me for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You look sad." he said, ducking his head to better meet my eyes. I raised my eyebrows. Did I? What had happened that would make me look sad?

I mean, sure, I was questioning myself because of that note Sarah gave me, but that wasn't a huge de- okay, it was. And the ordeal with Jeff might've shaken me. And then there was the talk I just had with mom, which ended with what Sarah had been suggesting….

Okay, I probably did look sad. But hey, you would be frazzled, too, if all of this crap were dumped on you in one day.

"Maybe a little." I smirked, raising my thumb and forefinger and pinching them together. Patting the space beside me, I invited him to sit down. He did, arranging himself to sit Indian style as I had. My knee just barely brushed his, but that was enough to provide some kind of comfort. I knew he expected me to explain further. What should I say? _I'm kind of bummed that I'm not sure if I see you as a friend anymore? _Yeah, no. And besides, I was pretty sure that I still saw him as my best friend…I think. No, I definitely did. See? All settled.

Well, I guessed it couldn't hurt to tell him about Jeff, at least. I just…wouldn't use his name. Yeah. That works.

"I just had a bad day at school." I rested my elbows on my knees, placing my chin on the palms of my hands.

Edward waited silently for me to continue, his eyes filled with concern.

"I met someone today. And…let's just say, he's not very nice." I shook my head for emphasis.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked. I could feel his eyes on the side of my face.

"Not really," I shrugged. "He just…kind of…threw my bag down."

Edward's eyes widened, but he said nothing. I shrugged again. At least I met a few nice people. Ezra seemed okay, as did Jenica…even if I wasn't about to trust them just yet. I wondered briefly if Edward would like them. It seemed to me that if they treated him like a human being, everyone would get along. Edward was too nice not to love.

"So," I started, kind of amazed at how much talking I had managed to do. It felt…normal. "How was your day?"

"I met Lisa." Edward said, his expression difficult to read. I smiled faintly. It was weird hearing my mother called something other than…well, Mom.

"I heard." Then, reaching to grasp his wrist, I continued. "Were you scared?"

He nodded, blades snipping lightly. "But she's very nice. Like you."

"Thank you." I felt my face warming. Stop it, stop it, stop it.

"You're welcome."

"We're home!" Mom's voice echoed down the hall. I jumped. Edward's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"LuLu!" Ellie's voice now. Almost a second later, she crashed through my door.

"Hey, El." I grinned at her as she ran around the bed to give me a hug. "How was school?"

"Good," she replied happily. "Gracie and I are in the same homeroom! We didn't do much today, but we did get to draw pictures in art class. Here." She reached into the pocket of her little green jumper and handed me a folded up piece of paper. "Hi, Edward." she smiled at him as I tried to unfold the darn thing.

"Hello, Ellie." he lifted a blade to wave back. She giggled.

Finally, the paper cooperated with me, and I could see Ellie's drawing in its entirety.

My heart stopped for a second.

There, in Crayola blue, was Edward. He was a stick figure, surrounded by a multicolored forest, but it was definitely him. Five long, orange lines extended from his hands. A grin was plastered in neon yellow on his round face, which was framed by a mop of red-violet hair. It took me a minute to notice the figure beside him. There, in Tickle Me Pink, was me, smiling gleefully. Indigo hair poked every which way from my head, clashing with my teal glasses. I held Edward's hand with ease as we waved to the outside world.

I forced a smile, ignoring the panic that had set in. Had someone seen this? Did they know?

"I like it, El. Thank you."

She frowned. "What's wrong, LuLu?"

"Nothing." I responded a little too quickly.

She turned to Edward. "What do you think?"

I held up the picture for him to see. His first reaction was one of shock, which softened into amusement, then sadness. They flickered in his brown orbs so obviously that I wondered if Ellie noticed.

"It's very pretty." he finally smiled at her. She grinned.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go hang it on the fridge!"

Snatching the paper from my hand, she was off and out the door. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Mom.

"I brought home pizza for everyone." she looked pointedly at Edward. "Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Fine by me. What about you, Edward?"

Said person's eyebrows shot upward, as if the notion of being offered food were unheard of. Still, he nodded.

"Cool." Mom said, winking at me before heading down the hall. I rolled my eyes.

"Alrighty." I sighed, reluctantly sliding from the bed. Noticing Edward's hesitation, I cocked my head. "Hey," I murmured, trying to meet his eyes. The fact that he was sitting helped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied, looking anywhere but my face. I pursed my lips. And here I thought _I_ was a bad liar.

"You've looked sad ever since Ellie showed you her drawing," I crossed my arms. Geez, I could probably pass for Mom right now. "What's the matter?"

Finally, Edward met my gaze. For the first time, I noticed, his eyes were wet with tears. I didn't hesitate before sitting back down, facing him fully. We sat there for a little while, me waiting for him to speak, and him staring blankly at the floor. His jaw clenched and unclenched, maybe out of nervousness. But what would make him that way?

He looked over at me almost in slow motion. It was exactly as it is in the movies; time slows down, and the only way to measure it is by that one person's movement. I think I gulped. Can't be sure.

Wordlessly, he motioned to my left hand. I didn't think before extending it to him. He blinked hard, holding his own just inches from my palm. Blades snipping gently, his brow furrowed as he brought it closer. I restrained the urge to draw back. Edward would never intentionally hurt me.

His mouth drew into a thin line as he attempted to align his blades with my fingers. I sat in silence, trying to pretend that the world was still fair and that a lump wasn't forming in my throat. The cool metal of his blades just barely grazed my hand, not breaking the skin but coming close to it.

"I..I can't hold your hand." Edward said simply, lowering his own. I drew my legs up to my chin, watching his struggle through blurred eyes.

"I wish you could." I admitted quietly.

We didn't speak further until Ellie appeared in the doorway.

"Are you guys coming, or what?" she threw her arms up. I shot her a look, but nodded. She shrugged and disappeared back down the hall.

"Do you wanna go get some pizza?" I asked once she was gone. Edward nodded, following me as I made my way toward the door. I linked my arm with his once we reached the hallway, smiling slightly. It was kind of like holding hands…if you squinted….a lot. Edward didn't seem convinced, but played along, anyway. I sighed inwardly. He deserved more than this.

And in that moment, I decided if it was the last thing I did, I would make sure Edward got his hands.

* * *

**Aaaand the main plot that I've been waiting to pursue starts to unfurl. What did you guys think? ****Updates should happen more often for the next month or so.**

**If you want to submit a cover art for this story- which would be much appreciated -shoot me a message, if you please :D If I get multiple people wanting to do so, I'll alternate the story's cover each week so that everyone gets their hard work displayed. Thank you!**

**Would you be so kind as to leave a review? Thank you so much for reading!**


	24. Fridays

**Hello, my awesome readers! Notice how it hasn't been four months? SUCCESS. Haha. I'm still blown away by the responses that this story has gotten- you guys, I can't tell you how much your support means to me. Thank you, really. To those that reviewed the last chapter: Wragziez, JessTalksAlot, JustForgettheWorld09, EdwardC.-RPattzluver343, xxDancing-With-Starsxx, Guest, [second] Guest, Engelhaft Albtraum, ZzDejavuzZ, [third] Guest, Peth, Just a person, Alice J. Nightshade, trainette10, stillstanding13, manic-mania, and anonymous. **

**Just a person: Yes, U.S. History is basically just normal history, but of America. How the country started out, how the government developed and changed, and all of that good stuff. No worries- I totally understand! :)**

**Anonymous: I think I squealed/teared up a bit when I read your review. Thank you so incredibly much. I really can't describe how honored I am to have written an OC which is realistic, and that Edward is in character. I count the number of words he says for each chapter, simply because of the fact that, like you said, he only said 130 words in the movie. I think my limit is 20 words, tops, per chapter. Not sure where that exact number came from, but I figure it's one way to help keep him in character. Thank you so very much.**

**This chapter has not been read by my Beta, but she still deserves a big hand for putting up with me. Thank you, Christine Writer! :)**

**Alright, on to the chapter! While I own a pair of Doc Marten's knee-high boots, I do not own Edward Scissorhands. :/ **

* * *

"Woo-hoo. Nasty nugget Wednesday." Sarah grumbled, dropping her tray of gourmet food on the plastic lunch table. I hid my smile behind a generous bite of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ezra chuckled openly, dipping his own soggy chicken nuggets into his elf-sized portion of barbeque sauce with gusto. Jenica may or may not have heard the commotion at all, face hidden by a blue curtain of hair while she finished the last few chapters of her novel. Lunch had pretty much become reading time for her over the past few weeks. For the rest of us, it was 'Sarah-and-Ezra-have-a-boring-conversation-while-Lucy-watches-like-the-mute-she-is' time. On several sad occasions, both of them had tried to get me to speak, but to no avail. I love you, Sarah, but there are some things I will not do for you. I speak on my own terms, and when I feel comfortable doing it.

Thus far? Uh, yeah, no.

Now, don't get me wrong, Ezra had been pretty nice since the first day of school. Always sat next to me in U.S. History, helped me pick up a book if I dropped it, helped _me _up if I tripped (okay, that was ONE time, and I didn't see the milk before I stepped in it), and all of that good, friendly-friend stuff. But…I just couldn't trust him. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know myself. Maybe it's the fact that I know nothing more about him than his name. Sure, sure. I know what you're thinking: _"but, you talked to Edward…"_

I honestly don't know why I felt compelled so strongly to talk to Edward. Maybe it was because he just _oozed _loneliness, and I could sense it. Probably not, but hey, thinking that makes me feel way more intuitive than I actually am. Maybe it was because somewhere, deep down, I hoped that he wouldn't leave me like…

Dr. Jane had told me it was very common for people my age to stop talking after their parents had gotten a divorce. It made them feel like they still had control over some aspect of their lives.

Edward had been a risk worth taking. I'm glad I did it.

And I'm glad that he talked to me.

Speaking of Edward, things had gotten only a little bit weirder between us within these past few weeks. Okay, that's a lie. Things _in my mind _had gotten weirder, but we were pretty much the same. Well, except for the fact that Mom and Ellie knew about him now, and constantly asked questions about him and his well-being.

_"Why doesn't he have hands?"_

_"What's his favorite food?"_

_"Why don't you invite him over more often?"_

Yeah, the list goes on. I was still getting over the reaction he had invoked, too. Acceptance. I had expected Mom to be protective of me, mistaking Edward's scissors for weapons of destruction instead of beauty. She was kind of concerned about the ordeal with Jim all of those years ago. And to be honest, I couldn't blame her. If I had found out that my daughter's best friend had killed someone, I would be a little on edge, too. Okay, that's an understatement. I would be freaking armed with a rifle at all times. But, after I explained the circumstances around Jim's death, and how he had a gun pointed at Kim, she began to understand that it was an act of self-defense. She's still a little wary of his scissors when he comes over, but I can't blame her. I just hope that she warms up to him as easily as I did. Or as Ellie did, for that matter.

Ellie is constantly attaching herself to Edward's side, asking questions (until I shoot her a 'calm-the-frick-down' glance), showing him her drawings, and proudly talking about mine. She tried to have a tea party with him and her porcelain demons- er, dolls, rather -once…which didn't end well. No, Edward didn't mess up the tea set, if that's what you're thinking. He actually didn't get that far. I put my foot down as soon as the words 'tea party' left her rosy lips. She had wanted to invite Gracie over, for one, which was a huge no-no where Edward was concerned. No more people could know about him- it already felt alien having three. I couldn't handle five (because Gracie would definitely tell Aunt Maggie about him), and I doubted Edward could, either. Call it a hunch, but he seemed uncomfortable at times in my house. It was just the way he looked around like something was gonna jump out and grab him while he was there, the way he was so cautious when eating at the table. I think he was worried that Mom would report him to the police if he did something even the slightest bit wrong. It hurt to see him so nervous. Didn't he know that I would never let that happen? That I would always be there?

"Luce." Sarah snapped her fingers in front of my face, whistling. I shook my head as my train of thought de-railed. Not even cool, man.

I shot her a spitefully expectant look, as if to say, "Well, what do you want?"

"Third period, sunshine. Let's go." she replied, standing. Ezra was quick to be by her side as we dumped our trays in the trash. Jenica was behind me, scrambling to finish the last sentence of her book. I smiled faintly when she closed it with a triumphant fist pump.

"Great story." she muttered to herself, catching my gaze when she looked up. I quickly averted my eyes and focused on the trashcan, hoping that she wouldn't try and engage me in conversation. I liked Jenica, I did. To be honest, I was probably more drawn to her than to Ezra, for some reason. Still, I couldn't make words in her presence. I blamed the aforementioned control issues, even though I had never really thought of myself as a control freak.

Okay, deep and thought provoking revelations could wait until after school. Right now, I just wanted to get through English.

* * *

By the time fifth period had dwindled down to its last ten minutes, I was ready to go home, maybe take a nap, and then head over to the mansion. I'd never been so happy to see a Friday in my life.

My good mood reflected in the project I was currently working on, I thought. A little stuffed animal had been propped up against a Jack-in-the-Box on my table three days ago, when the assignment had been given. We were to sketch the still life in front of us and then pointillism-ify it. Is that a word? I guess it doesn't really matter. The point (wow, pardon the pun) was, I hate pointillism with a burning passion, and placing each individual dot with a Sharpie is far from my idea of fun, but today, none of that mattered. I finished the shading on that toy elephant with gusto.

"Impressive." was all Kristin- known as Ms. Grape to everyone but Jenica and I (in my mind) -had to say when she began her rounds, looking over shoulders and commenting as necessary. I wasn't sure if that meant it was terrible, or incredibly and totally awesome.

Only Jenica looked up from her work as she walked away, offering me a congratulatory wink. I smiled faintly back, probably looking like a jerk in the process. But hey, could I help it if my face muscles refused to work right? Okay, don't answer that.

"Okay, guys, you all can start cleaning up. Wait in your seats until the bell rings when you're done." Kristin's voice was the sweetest music to my ears. I practically threw my Sharpie into the bin at the end of the table.

Unfortunately, this caused the sleeve of my jacket to catch on the corner of my project.

_RRRRRRRRIP!_

For the love of everything that is good and right in this world, don't let that be-

Yep, it was my paper ripping. My FREAKING paper.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Okay, just a peek to assess the damage. Then, it's off to the house to cry into a tub of ice cream.

Hesitantly, I cracked one eye open.

The page was ripped completely in half. Diagonally. Normally, I would've marveled at the precision of the rip, but today, I felt like punching that stupid stuffed elephant off the table.

"Wow, that sucks." Jenica muttered to me, slowly reaching out and patting my shoulder for comfort. I flinched out of reflex, causing her to draw back.

"Sorry." was all she said before the bell droned its once heavenly tone throughout the room. I collected the shattered remains of my drawing, closing them inside my sketchbook before trudging out of the room.

I'd never been so sad to see a Friday in my life.

* * *

The wind on my face felt _really _good. Nothing helps calm a broken soul like the wind.

My messenger bag was slung in such a way that it rested on my back, so as not to get caught in the pedals of my bike. Believe me, it had happened before- can you say "eating pavement?"

Looking around, I figured not many students had gotten home besides Sarah and I, having taken the bus. Ah, the days of the bus. Nope, don't miss them at all.

Anyway, the fact of the matter is that no one was around when I pulled up to the winding dirt road that would inevitably lead me to my best friend. I breathed deeply before pushing off and pedaling forward. Since Mom had found out the _real _reason I had been going to the mansion, she had allowed me two unaccompanied visit's a week. It felt like I was on probation, but hey, I kind of was. I don't think she was completely over the fact that I hadn't told her about Edward. I couldn't blame her, and thus, couldn't argue when she laid down the law on my privileges.

A sweaty Lucy and a few mosquito bites later, I found myself at the gates to the mansion. They no longer appeared menacing, but welcoming, like that ancient grandparent who used to have a smoking problem, but is really a beautiful soul, but still sounds like E.T., you know? No? Okay, just me, then.

Well, at least _something _was going right for me today. The gates opened as soon as I pushed them. I inhaled sharply at the thought of seeing Edward after a long day, the thought magnified in appeal by how crappy the rest of it had been. At least, that's what I told myself. In reality, I'd been battling over my feelings about him during the past three weeks. I hadn't come to terms with anything, because I didn't need to. Edward was my best friend, and only that.

It didn't hurt that he was a teensy weensy bit attractive. Okay, that much I had accepted. But nothing else. Nothing else was true. I didn't like Edward like that.

_But- _my mind tried to protest. I hit it over the head with a skillet and continued walking toward the mansion door.

Edward was not in the attic when I entered the mansion. Oh, no. He was in the freaking foyer.

I jumped when I saw him only five feet away, trying to forget that I had had a girly debate about him just ten seconds ago.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, seeing my panic. I shook my head.

"Don't be, I just…." Okay, think of something, Luce. "Wasn't paying attention, is all."

Brilliant.

It wasn't a lie at all- it was the truth without the _truth_.

But hey, he didn't question it. Instead, he smiled shyly at me. I returned it gladly, momentarily forgetting just how bad of a day it had been. And that was fine by me. I'd rather get lost in dark eyes than 'in-mourning' ice cream any day.

The door behind me closed with a _THUMP. _I jumped again. Stupid reflexes. Stop trying to help me.

"So," I chewed my lip, trying to think of a normal conversation starter. Of all the times to be semi-anti-social. "How was your day?"

"Good." Edward replied. Then, after a pause, he asked, "Can I...show you something?"

I nodded, dropping my bag at the side of the door. Well, I wasn't gonna carry it around while I was with him. Practically skipping to his side, I watched, curious, as he headed toward the room that held all of the inventions his father had made. We had never really gone in, but he'd told me enough so that I knew what some of them did. The largest one, the one that stretched across the majority of the room, made cookies. That one I knew for sure. Okay, so I lied. I only knew what _one _machine did.

But we weren't headed for those. Instead, Edward just walked around the hulking equipment. I followed, three strides of mine matching one of his. I hated being small for that reason. No speed at all. Nada.

We ended up standing at a workbench, with papers and diagrams strewn about. My eyes roamed over the bills, letters, and charts which held no meaning to me with interest. Why was Edward showing me this?

"Look." he raised a blade to something at my right. I followed the gesture almost eagerly.

A large sketchbook was propped up on an easel, it looked like. I approached it warily, wondering what I mind find within. From here, I could see a drawing of Edward. I frowned, wondering why the simple sketch had intrigued him so much. It was accurate, I had to admit. Probably more so than any of mine. Even the emotion in his eyes had been captured- quite a feat for a slew of ink.

Turning back to Edward, I looked at him questioningly. He nodded once at the book.

"Turn the page."

I did as I was told.

And I think that's when my heart dried up and fell into my stomach.

There, in color, was a sketch of Edward with hands. Human hands. I covered my mouth as tears sprung to my eyes, reaching out and touching one of them with shaky fingers. The page merely stared up at me, taunting with its promise. How it must've felt to see that he had been so close, _so close, _to being finished before his father died…

…I couldn't begin to imagine. Dealing with the loss of a loved one is bad enough, but then finding out that your only chance at being normal has been ripped away with them is…wow.

I thought of all of the things that could've been avoided had he been finished. No hate-filled townspeople, no murder…

…No lost love.

For some reason, that last thought both tugged at my heart and pained it. I felt so sad for Edward, to have had the only woman he had ever loved be taken away. I'd never experienced love, but from what I've read, it's pretty powerful stuff. Not to be messed with.

And then I felt guilty, because something about the thought of Edward and Kim together made _me _sad.

_It's probably just because you never would've met him, had they not been torn apart. _I reasoned. Yeah, that was it.

So why was I still crying and feeling guilty?

Turning away from the page, I caught Edward's gaze. He was in the same state as me, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. I wondered how he did it. Cried silently, that is. I would be a sobbing, weeping mess if the roles were reversed. He was much stronger than I was, and I don't think he would ever realize how much I admired that about him.

"Lucy?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" I responded, voice hoarse.

He paused, looking to the ground in search of the words. "Can I…?" He opened his arms to me, obviously hoping for a hug. I laughed despite my tears.

"Yes, Edward, you can."

And with that, I closed the distance, wrapping my arms around his middle. He encircled me with his own. I felt a strange warmth in my chest, but didn't question it. Because if I was being honest…

…I liked it.

* * *

"And then it ripped in half." I sighed, gesturing to the two pieces of paper on the floor. Edward sat across from me in the attic, brow furrowed. We had moved to the attic about ten minutes ago, which happened to be when he asked how my day had went. Bad choice, Edward. Bad choice.

Still, he didn't look too miffed about my dramatic telling of the Art class failure. Squinting at the torn page, he was silent and in thought.

"Does it have to be in one piece?" he asked finally. I raised a brow.

"Um, I guess not." Where was he going with this?

He met my eyes, worry shining brightly in those dark irises. It was as though he were asking permission for something radical, something I would definitely be angry about.

Of course, I gave him said permission. A nod was my response.

And that's when he cocked his head to the side, studied the pages for a moment, and went to work. Paper flew around us in a frenzied cloud. Furious snipping was the soundtrack to the scene.

And my wide-eyed response was probably very funny. But hey, could I help it? My best friend had just started shredding my broken art project. How was I supposed to react?

No, not shredding, as I found out. Because in seconds, the madness stopped, and I was left with a collection of strange and intricate shapes, each embellished with a piece of my pointillism. They were beautiful, like snowflakes. Each had their own shape and size about them.

"It's a puzzle." I breathed, looking at the pieces in wonder. Edward nodded. "That's a great idea!"

He seemed pretty proud of his work. I smiled, collecting all of the pieces before the wind could carry them away, and tucked them into my sketchbook. My phone buzzed a second later.

It was from Mom.

**You guys having fun? **

I was quick to reply.

**Yep. You?**

My mother was never a technology person, so her response came around five minutes later. Edward hadn't spoken at all since she'd texted me. I looked up at him.

"Want me to tell her you said 'hi'?" I asked, waving the phone a little. He nodded.

I was forced to look away from his smile when my phone vibrated again. Stupid phone.

**Just fine. Ellie and I are watching a movie. If you guys want to join us, feel free. It's almost time for you to come home, anyway. **

I checked the time on my phone. Crap, she was right. Almost nine o'clock.

**Edward says hi. I'll ask him if he wants to come with me. Thanks. **

"Um," I looked up from the little screen. "It's almost time for me to go."

Edward looked a little crestfallen, but nodded. I continued.

"But, if you wanna come over and watch a movie with us, you can."

He hesitated. It hurt to think that he didn't believe someone like him could be _wanted _somewhere.

"Are you sure?" he questioned timidly.

"Absolutely." I answered. He finally nodded. I grinned. "Alright, let's head out, then."

Kicking an empty beer can away from the doorframe as I passed it, I followed Edward down the stairs. The place was still slightly trashed, though we had gotten rid of a good chunk of the mess. Stupid Jeff. Stupid parties.

Before I knew it, we were walking down my street. I wheeled my bike as we did, looking around for any other people. A few were out on their porches, so I made sure to keep us closer to the shadows in case they saw us. If anyone started flipping out over Edward, I would personally kick him or her in the kneecap. Okay, maybe not, but you get the idea. I would be enraged.

In the dim light, I spotted something rectangular lying on our side of the road. It was crumpled and damp, yes, but that didn't change anything. Alexander Hamilton's face still stared up at me from the ground. I stooped to pick up the ten-dollar bill, shoving it in my pocket. Hey, no one had cared to pick it up yet, so I hoped it wouldn't be missed all that much.

The minute I looked up at Edward, I read the question in his eyes. I pulled the bill out of my pocket.

"Ten-dollar bill." I replied simply, replacing it in my jeans. He looked perplexed, but said nothing. I knew what he wanted to say, though.

"_But, it's not yours." _

Yes, I knew that much. But you know what? It was going to a good cause.

* * *

I made a mad dash for my room as soon as Edward and I stepped inside my house.

"Be right back!" I assured everyone, already in the doorway. My trunk lay just to the side of my bed. I opened it with some difficulty, withdrawing a large, glass jar. Screwing the lid open, I jerked the ten-dollar bill out of my pocket and dropped it inside to join the rest of its kind.

"Thirty dollars." I muttered to myself, examining the small collection of bills with a frown. "Not even close."

And with that, I replaced the jar marked 'Edward's Hands' in the trunk.

"What movie are we watching?" I shouted to Mom and Ellie, making my way back to the living room. To Edward.

"Enchanted." Mom forced a smile to please Ellie. I smirked, flopping down next to my best friend.

"Awesome."

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all I have for now. The next chapter will definitely be out soon! This one hasn't been edited by anyone other than me, myself, and my fifty personalities, so I'm anxious to see what you all think.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Would you be so kind as to leave a review? That would mean so much. Thank you all for reading!**


	25. Trust

**Should I come out of hiding to say hello? Because I feel like I'm gonna be pelted with tomatoes as soon as I do. **

**I am so sorry for the wait, guys. To be honest, I discovered three things which distracted me from writing: BBC's ****Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Tumblr. Oh, sweet Pete, I love them all. Expect a Johnlock fanfic from me in the future- I'm in the middle of writing one.**

**However, it has come to my attention that I have received a BUNCH of reviews from some very kind and hug-worthy people. A huge thank you to: ChibiRoni13, CarpeDiemForLife, Manic-Mania, JessTalksAlot, Engelhaft Albtraum, DidiMaze, xxDancing-With-Starsxx, JustForgettheWorld09, Hope Diamond, Alice J. Nightshade, Panda Bandit, Sam R (I made a lot of dying whale noises and high pitched squeals whilst reading your reviews, I'll have you know. Thank you so much!), deafield, Laya14, The Phantoms Serenity, XxBookXxWormxX, NatashaKat, Mimi, Guest, Serenitea8, dionne dance, and all of the people I talked to on Tumblr about this story. Also, thank you to whereisbueller for the messages! I'm not trying to sound cliche, but you all seriously make my day. I become a snot rag of joy when I read your reviews. Thank you- I mean it. **

**This chapter is un-Beta'd, but let's all appreciate the fact that Christine Writer puts up with me and my sporadic updating all year.**

**I own a Doctor Who calendar, but alas, I do not own Edward Scissorhands. **

**Without further delay, here's the new chapter! **

* * *

September sped away like a bullet, leaving me in the middle of October with no recollection of how I'd gotten there. But you know what? I didn't mind all that much.

"Lucy, wake up!"

Okay, I minded a little. Getting up for school was the bane of my existence.

Throwing a pillow over my head, I pretended not to hear Ellie's voice. Shhh, small child. Let me savor these last few minutes of sleep.

Of course, there was no such luck. I barely had time to register my door being flung open before a hyperactive Ellie jumped onto my bed.

"LuLu, get up!" she ordered, bouncing up and down. I groaned.

"Stop." It was a pitiful excuse for a command. Hey, I was tired.

"I don't think so." Ellie giggled, adding more force to each jump. I think I growled in frustration. Can't be sure.

"Please, cause motion sickness somewhere else." I half-moaned, half-yelled. The jumping stopped, but Ellie stayed on the bed.

"Come on, it's time for school." she urged, shaking my shoulder. I scoffed from beneath the pillow over my head.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"…I'm up."

I was out of the bed and in my closet before she could scoot away, glasses haphazardly shoved onto my face. I had fifteen minutes to get ready, which didn't give me the option of a shower.

_Well, at least I took one yesterday. _I mused, snatching a long-sleeved blue shirt from its hanger and finding my last clean pair of jeans hiding just a few inches below it. It was a wonder I didn't rip them when I pulled them on. I guess that was just a special skill. Lucy Monet- smooth dresser. Granted, I left my pants unbuttoned by accident and didn't notice until I was halfway through putting on my sneakers, but that was beside the point.

I emerged from the closet, half a new woman. All I had to do was take care of the necessities.

"Ten minutes, Lucy!" Mom called from the kitchen, the rustle of cabinets accompanying her voice.

"I got this!" I responded, rushing into the bathroom and splashing my face with cold water. Who needs coffee when you've got hypothermia?

Drying myself off, I brushed my teeth at the speed of light and went to work on my hair. I had recently found a friend in hair gel. Good stuff, I tell you.

Hair spiked and smelling decent, I made my way into the kitchen. Mom sat at the counter, a thermos of coffee in hand and a newspaper in the other. I grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts from the box and joined her.

Me trying to unwrap the little demons was about as quiet and polite as white noise. Mom gave me a look of annoyance as she sipped her coffee and read.

"Sorry." I whispered, finally unearthing the wonders that were the Pop-Tarts and shoving half of one into my mouth. Dang it, I hated blueberry.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Mom finally murmured, "Well, it looks like the weather will be nice on your birthday this year, at least."

"Great." I drawled through a mouthful of Pop-Tart. I said I hated blueberry; I never said I wasn't gonna eat it anyway.

Mom smiled despite her disgust. "Anything special you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I'll think of something. We've got what, a week?"

She nodded. "If it helps, Ellie has suggested Chuck-E Cheese's."

Even though I knew she would never, ever put me through that, I shot her a look. She giggled.

"There are just days when I don't like you." I murmured, shoving the last bite of Pop-Tart into my mouth. She shook her head, still laughing, then checked her watch.

"Time to go. Ellie! Come on!"

"Okay, okay, geez." my little sister huffed, exiting her room with her backpack and jacket in hand. She stuck her tongue out at me when I passed her to go grab my own from my closet.

"Meet us in the car, Luce." Mom called to me. I heard their footsteps leading out the door.

Snatching my messenger bag and a jacket, I went to do the same.

"I love school. I _love it._" I groaned quietly when I nearly tripped on the front steps for the fifteenth time. Offering a glance toward Edward's mansion as I hopped in the car, I hoped the day would fly by.

Yeah, like _that_ ever happens.

* * *

Did I ever mention that I hate math? Because it's true. I hate it. My body freaking burns with the flames of hatred.

The match that sparked this fire came in the form of a pop quiz given during the dreaded class known as "Pre-Calculus". The flames rose when I failed it. Well, back to my usual C average, I guess.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Sarah cooed, rubbing my back. We were sitting at the lunch table, just the two of us, and my forehead had become best friends with the plastic surface as soon as we plopped down. Thank goodness Ezra had been sick today and Jenica had lunch detention. Well, not that lunch detention (given for showing up late one too many times for Pre-Calculus, no less) was a positive thing, but a part of me was glad that I could express myself freely, without having to make sure I didn't talk. Yep, I was still clinging to my 'don't talk to strangers' policy. No new developments there.

"Says the math whiz who aced it." I shot back at her, words muffled. Sarah scoffed.

"Calm down. It was worth what, five points?"

"Ten."

She chuckled, albeit quietly. Gee, thanks for thinking of my emotional state, Sarah. Always there for me, you are.

Things were quiet for a moment, as I wallowed in self-pity and she munched on a few French fries.

"Well," she said through a mouthful of deep-fried potato. "At least the day is halfway over. Then you can see E-"

"Hey, Tink!"

No, no.

"Ignore him." Sarah said quietly, looking straight ahead. She was trying not to make it obvious as to what she was telling me. I didn't respond, but just kept my head on the table. Go away. Please.

No such luck.

"What's wrong with my little fairy here?" that raspy voice got closer. Then, without warning, a weight settled on the bench beside me. I gulped.

"She has a headache." Sarah replied quickly. "And she needs space if she wants it to go away."

There was venom laced in every word. I didn't move. Maybe I could pass as a statue.

"Doesn't look like it's working, Tink." Jeff whispered conspiratorially in my ear. I winced at the feeling of his heated breath. Gritting my teeth, I lifted my head. The area around us had gone silent at the start of Jeff's commotion. Looking around, almost everyone was attempting to appear uninterested in what was going on. Still, curiosity won out, and their eyes kept darting to the scene.

_Please, look away. _I begged them. Jeff obviously loved the attention.

"You know what?" Sarah threw the rest of her fries onto her tray, standing up. "You are absolutely right, Jeff."

Um, what? I squinted at my cousin, trying to figure out her game. Sarah refused to meet my eyes as she tossed her lunch into the garbage, wiping her hands on her jeans. Then, turning back to us, she smiled.

"Really?" Jeff smirked, an unpleasant, crooked grin. I fought the urge to gag at his attempt to look ruggedly attractive.

"Yep." Sarah ran a hand through her hair, a mechanism I recognized as a stress-reliever. "So, why don't I take her to the nurse? Fresh air is obviously not doing her any good."

And before I could blink, my arm was being jerked out of its socket as Sarah pulled me from the table.

"Thanks, Jeff!" she called over her shoulder, linking her arm with mine. I quickly pulled my messenger bag to my shoulder and followed her lead.

"Anytime!" Jeff called back. I cringed.

"Thank you." I whispered to Sarah, as we exited the cafeteria. She just nodded in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just see if we can get to English before the bell rings." she winked.

* * *

I don't know why English and Chemistry always seemed to pass by in a blur. They just did.

It _could _be the fact that I used that time to think about Edward, but I doubt it.

Speaking of which, you're probably expecting me to have had some kind of revelation in which I revealed my true feelings of extreme love and attraction towards my best friend. But that hadn't happened, and I was pretty sure it wouldn't, well, ever, despite what Sarah had been hoping for. Edward was my handsome best friend for whom I would do anything. Nothing more, nothing less. See? We were so friend-like that I could refer to him as handsome and not feel weird about it…I think.

Speaking of weird, I will admit that Edward had been acting a little off toward me since that movie night about a month ago. Something about the way he looked at me was less…I dunno, just _less. _Almost like he was pulling back from me. It was a little depressing, but I wouldn't ask. I'd just wait and see if he wanted to tell me. Who knows? Maybe he just doesn't like Disney. I could totally understand that.

Then why did it bother me so much?

The bell rang.

Depressing thoughts could wait. Art class, here I come.

* * *

Free days are happy days for Lucy.

"Okay, guys, I've got a bunch of projects to grade, so just…draw whatever comes to mind." Kristin sighed, walking into her office and shutting the door behind her. Jenica snickered from my side. I raised a brow.

"She dropped her lesson-plan book thingy in a puddle this morning." she explained, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled in amusement.

_Well, hello there, beautiful. _I thought, gazing at my sketchbook. Flipping through my drawings, I finally managed to find a blank page.

Not before Jenica had caught a glimpse of something, apparently.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning over my shoulder to get a better look at the page. My brows furrowed in question. "Can you flip back?"

I shrugged, then nodded. What could possibly be in here th-

DANG IT.

Before I could stop it, my hand had flipped to a quick sketch of Edward's profile. It was rough, with no color or shading, but it was very obviously him. Well, his face. No scissors were in sight.

But…Jenica had no way of knowing about his hands. So, it was cool, right?

"Who is that?" she questioned, eyes wide in curiosity. I wasn't sure I liked that. Quickly, I wrote on the drawing:

_A friend of mine. _

"Oh, does he go to this school?" she continued. I shook my head, flipping back to my blank page and, hopefully, implying that the subject was no longer open for discussion.

"Hey, sorry." Jenica drew back, holding up her hands defensively. "I didn't mean to offend."

I offered her a tight smile that was meant to say, "It's alright", but probably came off as "I want to kill you slowly." Either way, she didn't probe further. I didn't complain.

* * *

Yes, yes, yes! Home. Sweet, sweet home of mine, with your air-conditioned beauty and sense of relaxation.

Overdramatic? Yep. Do I care? Nope.

I flopped onto the couch as soon as I saw it, breathing in the scent of clean cotton. No one else had gotten home yet, so I saw this as an opportunity to be as weird as possible. That includes couch-flopping, yes.

Unburying my head from the cushions, I decided to make myself a snack, and then head over to Edward's. Hey, maybe I'd make him something, too. Pft, what was I saying? Of course I would. It was an unspoken code: you have food, you share that food. Okay, this rule did not apply to desserts, but otherwise, it was golden and I intended to follow it.

Stumbling to the kitchen, I flung open the cabinets in search of deliciousness. Nutella greeted me from behind a box of Fiber-O's. Sandwiches it was, then.

As I put the little slices of heaven in plastic bags, I wondered if Edward _liked _the food I brought. Sure, he ate it, but he was a polite person in general. That's just what you do when you want a person to not hate you, isn't it? Eat their food and not look the gift horse in the mouth?

_Dude, calm down. _My mind snorted. _You're freaking out over Nutella sandwiches. _

Okay, it was pretty pitiful, now that I thought twice about it. I had to laugh at myself as I grabbed my jacket and breezed out the door, and the smile remained on my face for the duration of the bike-ride to get to the mansion.

It was promptly smacked clean off, however, when I pulled up to the gate.

* * *

Of three things I was absolutely sure.

One, I should never be a ninja.

Two, Edward was in trouble, because a giant white van with bold letters proclaiming 'Mikey's bug and rodent trappers' parked in front of the mansion didn't bode well for an in-hiding urban legend with scissors for hands.

Three, The Nutella sandwiches were gonna get soggy before Edward and I could eat them.

The third thing wasn't especially pressing, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't bum me out just the tiniest bit. Oh, come on. It was _Nutella. _

I don't really remember getting off of my bike, or how I managed to cover a distance of about a mile in ten minutes. I don't recall how I ended up making it to the attic without being spotted.

I _do _remember, though, the look of relief on Edward's face as I did.

"Edward?" I whispered, tiptoe-ing into the space where we had shared so many secrets and heartfelt conversations. There was a rustle, and I nearly tripped out of fright, before Edward shuffled forward.

"Lucy." he half-murmured, half-questioned. The fear that had creased his brow now smoothed into something more pleasant. I felt like dancing, because this was the most normal behavior he'd shown toward me in over a month.

Instead of putting on a display of flailing limbs and nauseating rhythm, I looked around cautiously.

"Where are they?" I asked softly, listening for sounds of chatter.

"The East wing." Edward replied quietly, motioning to it with one blade. I nodded, running a hand through my hair. So, no immediate danger. Good, but I wasn't about to sit right down and pretend that no one might walk in on us before we could hide. The only thing to do was leave.

"Okay, we've gotta get out of here before they see you." I murmured, looking over my shoulder. No one.

"Where will we go?" Edward questioned, stepping forward despite his confusion. I fought a smile at that. He trusted me.

"Um, my house. Unless you wanna go somewhere else." I added quickly, checking over my shoulder again. All clear.

He shook his head, stopping only a foot away. The back of my neck heated at the closeness, but I ignored it.

_Just a friend. Just a friend, Luce. _I chanted inwardly, hoping he didn't notice my cherry-tomato face. Attractive.

"Okay, then." I cleared my throat, turning to leave. "Let's go."

"Yo, Mikey," a tinny voice shouted. "Get'a load of this here staircase!"

I think I fainted a little. Can't be sure. Staggering back into the attic, Edward and I stared at each other with wide eyes. Well, the front door was out in terms of escape.

"Pretty big," another voice joined the first. The man whistled in appreciation. "Sure don't make them like that anymore."

They were getting closer. I gulped, looking frantically around the room. The window! Wait, no. We couldn't just jump out of a window...not without breaking our legs, anyway.

"Wonder what's up there?" the first voice remarked, footsteps accompanying each word. We had to hide, then. No place to escape.

Edward seemed to be on the same page. I looked up to find his gaze flitting toward the corner he normally took shelter in. It would be a stretch, but maybe, if we huddled together…

It had to work.

"Come on." I whispered urgently, rushing to the far side of the room. Edward was close behind.

"Hey, Mikey, there's a whole other bunch'a rooms up here!" that annoying, tinny voice held a smile in it that made my skin crawl. Edward sunk to the floor, crouching as close to the wall as he could possibly get. I spied my painting propped against it just ahead of him, nearly broke a toe in my haste to grab it, and drug it over. Hopefully, it would be big enough to cover us.

I just had to sit _really, _really close to Edward for it to work.

No biggie.

Sinking to the floor, I pressed myself against his shoulder, hoping that would be enough. Of course, it wasn't. Shoulder-to-shoulder didn't work when the painting was about two feet in length and the two people hiding behind it were practically grown adults. Sighing internally, I hesitantly moved to drape myself over Edward's shoulder, awkwardly angling my arm away from his lap as I rested my cheek on his upper arm and placing my shoulder a little ways behind his back. Edward stiffened at the closeness. My face felt like it was on fire again as I tried to not breathe. Call me crazy, but the idea of panting heavily due to our awkward position and my nerves was not something I wanted to do.

_Calm down, Lucy. _I told myself, giving in to my need for air and inhaling deeply. It might've helped- I dunno.

"Sorry, Edward." I muttered when I felt confident enough to do so without stuttering.

"It's okay." he replied, staring straight ahead. A pang of guilt hit me as I realized how uncomfortable he must be, all due to my stupid idea.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Tom, get'a look at this roof!" Mikey, I assumed, called to the other man. A lighter set of footsteps joined his as they made their way further into the room.

"By golly, that's a huge hole." Tom breathed, a few _thunks _indicating that he had stepped closer to inspect the damage. Edward shifted nervously beside me, accidentally elbowing me in the boob in the process. I had to bite my cheek to keep from groaning in pain. Well, at least he didn't seem to notice. The last thing I needed was Edward to feel guilty for something he did by accident.

"This whole place 's a death trap." Mikey sighed, the snap of liquid on wood indicating that he had spit on the floor. I cringed. Edward remained stone-faced.

"Tell me about it, man. Let's go 'n get our stuff outta the van- we gots work to do." Tom apparently smacked him on the shoulder and left, judging by the annoyed huff Mikey gave once his footsteps had faded away.

The room was silent for a moment.

I hadn't heard Mikey leave, but there was no way on earth the man could be that quiet, was there? What if he had spotted us and was creeping toward the painting currently?

A breeze swept through, providing the cover I needed to whisper a quick "gonna look" to Edward, who started when I pulled myself from his shoulder.

To say that those were the longest ten seconds of my life would be a lie, but at that moment, I would've sworn it was true. I didn't even think I was moving as I tried to slowly raise my head over the painting. Soon, however, I discovered that I had been moving at least a bit, because Mikey's hulking form slid into my view pretty quickly- too quickly, if you ask me.

The muscled, un-showered man stood at the opposite end of the room, scrutinizing Edward's bed and the pictures above it. I watched, frozen, as he reached out a sun-worn hand and plucked one of them from his wall, examined it, then folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket. A flash of red, green, and gold told me exactly which one it was.

My lion.

Crap, did I sign that one, or just initial it? Please, let me have forgotten to do either.

Anger asked the fear to dance, and soon, I found myself fuming over the fact that this _Mikey _had so casually taken one of my drawings given to Edward. That drawing was special- not because of what had been on the paper, but the memories it held. It symbolized the first time we had really talked, had begun to become friends.

And he TOOK IT.

Biting my lip, I flinched at the sound of Tom's voice.

"Mikey, you comin'?"

Mikey turned just as I slumped back into Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah, on my way down."

And with that, he _thumped_ down the stairs with his big, stupid feet. I turned to look at Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my distress before I could mask it. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you when we're safe."

Poking my head above the painting again, I saw no traces of Mikey.

"I think the coast is clear." I murmured, lifting myself from the ground and dragging the picture against the wall. "How should we get out of here?"

Standing, Edward was silent in thought. I rubbed my arms, missing the warmth he provided, but said nothing…because he needed to think. Yeah, that was the reason.

"I know a way." he said softly, almost tentatively. I nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

Edward hesitated. I stepped closer, trying to meet his eyes. When he finally allowed it, there was so much nervousness in his gaze that I had to gulp.

"H-how dangerous is it, Edward?" I asked in a tiny voice. Great, the stutter of doom was back.

There was a pause, before Edward stooped a little in order to see me better. We locked eyes, and then he said those four words that made a cold chill run down my spine.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

**I DO!**

**So, what did you think? Again, I am SO sorry for the wait- I really need to get off my lazy butt and write, because I'd forgotten how enjoyable it was. Also, if any of you want to help me in my quest for cover art, feel free to contribute! I know one special user is working on something for it. I do not know how to art, so I'm letting you guys have creative control on that front.**

**I wanna hear from you all. Did you like it? Hate it? If you would be so awesomely fantastic as to leave a review, that would be so kind. I love reading them!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me in what is probably the most rewarding experience of my life. I love every one of you!**


End file.
